A Fickle Fingered Fate
by Princess Thil Galel
Summary: Toffee is the king of monsters, and when his lands are attacked, he plans to kill the Mewni King. However, Princess Miakoda offers herself in his place. Seeing her innocence, bright spirit, and alluring curves, Toffee takes her home as his new bride in an attempt to prevent further acts of war. But trouble in paradise is brewing, and the two must use everything they have to survive
1. Chapter 1

A Fickle Fingered Fate

Paying the Price

The once proud and noble king fell to his knees in front of his throne, forced down by the threat of the sword hanging before his face. The light gleamed off the mirror-like steel, polished so carefully he could see his own sweaty brow. His gaze flowed along its length to the hilt, a four-fingered hand held it firmly, the middle finger oddly missing.

"So, little king, we meet face to face at last." The monster towered over him, grey scaly skin hidden beneath layers of metal and leather, ink black hair slicked back and bound in a leather thong. His yellow eyes pierced him, cold and apathetic. His death would not shake this beast even in the slightest, and that was terrifying.

The tip of the blade moved closer to his eye, hovering close yet never touching, though he swore he could feel the sharpness of it still. "Make peace with your deity, human, I shall grant you that courtesy," said the monster, his eyes narrowing. "It was more than your murderers offered to my people. So do not squander my charity."

"I need no pity of yours, monster!" the king snarled. "End me, barbarian, or do you take delight in my suffering? Even after my demise, my people will cry out for your head!"

The reptilian creature scoffed. "I know war is coming-no, it has already begun. You set this fire when you attacked, and now you will be but one more victim." He tilted his head slightly. "Perhaps, after today, now that they have seen my forces, they will agree to leave this tragedy as it is, and allow it to die along with you. But mewmans are known to act stupidly..."

He raised the sword, taking it in both hands. "Now then, may you rest in peace," he said coldly, and brought the sword down.

"WAIT!" A shrill scream brought the blade to a halt, the tip drawing a drop of blood where it pricked the king's scalp. The monster looked up, turning his head, as did the two guards he had brought with him. They had raised their weapons, but had stopped upon seeing the intruder.

Pale pink hair curled around a heart-shaped face, framed by two perfect ringlets. Wide deep blue eyes stared past tears and black lashes, painted lips still parted from the outburst. As with all mewman women, she had twin marks on her flushed cheeks, pale periwinkle crescents, facing outward with their backs to one another. Rich sky blue streaked through her hair, the color similar to the king's own sapphire locks.

If that alone hadn't explained who she was, the tiara on her head did.

The Princess of Mewni.

The monster slowly drew back the sword, taking a half-step away as she rushed to the king, raising a hand to stop his guards from blocking her path. She threw her arms around him, holding the man tightly. But the king tried to push her from him, a new fear in his eyes. "You mustn't be here-flee!" he commanded. "You must get to safety!"

She batted his shoving hands away. "I can't!" she cried. "You'll be-" She couldn't bring herself to finish it, and she turned to the monster. Much to his surprise, she all but threw herself at his feet, bowing her head so low the tiara tumbled from her head. "Please, I'm begging you-don't kill him!" she sobbed. "Please!"

He kept an impassive expression. "You're his daughter, I assume?" he asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "Do you know why I have come for his life, Princess? Do you know just what you defend?"

She lifted her head, tears streaming down her face. "Did...did you not attack first?" she asked hesitantly, clearly confused.

The reptilian glared at the king for a moment before giving her his attention once more. "You are aware that he sent out soldiers, are you not? Surely you couldn't miss five hundred mewmen armed to the teeth."

"A...a scouting pilgrimage," she replied. "Sent to find and tame new farmlands-to feed our people!"

He slowly shook his head. "I pity you in this, Princess, to be so blatantly lied to by your own father." The woman stared, eyes growing wider. "He sent mewmen to conquer. Mercenaries to pillage and murder." He jabbed the point of the sword at the man behind her. "He had a village of my people slaughtered and burned to the ground, leaving only one monster alive just long enough to send word to my castle, before he too died in my arms of his wounds."

He leaned down, bringing himself closer to her face, taking up her whole field of vision. "Do you still defend him, Princess?"

The monster watched the horror and disgust in her eyes. She slowly looked back at her father, who was staring a hard hole into the floor, then looked back to him. "I don't condone what he has done. You have every right to do all of this, and I will pray to the Goddess for your lost people...but he is still my father, and I still love him."

She lowered her head, shoulders giving a shudder. He waited patiently, knowing she had more to say, and gave her a moment to collect herself. "A kingdom cannot survive the loss of its king, but it can lose a princess."

The statement shocked all who were present. The monster's eyes widened as his brows rose in surprise, while the king looked both furious and terrified.

"Don't you dare!" he snapped, but was ignored.

She looked up to the reptilian, tears no longer falling. "I can't rule by law without a husband, and our council would call for war. Both of our peoples would suffer-countless more pointless deaths!" she stated. "But it doesn't have to happen-we can stop it now, if only you will here me out!"

He stared at her, studying her closely. She was shaking, afraid and vulnerable. They both knew he could kill her before she could so much as scream, but the determination and courage shone brightly in her eyes. "You have my attention, Princess."

She bit her lower lip, the action drawing his eye, its true natural pink peeking through the brighter lipstick coating them. "I propose...a trade, of sorts. Spare my father and my people...and take me instead."

While his expression didn't waver, the monster was stunned. Her father leaped forward, dragging her to her feet, forcefully pushing her behind him. "You'll not have my child!" he shouted. "You'll have to kill me long before you so much as lay a finger on her!"

"And you will doom us all!" she yelled, a brighter red creeping into her flushed face. She pushed away from his shielding, glaring defiantly. "You lied to me-to all of us! You've-you've...!" She visibly swallowed, either to keep down the contents of her stomach, or to hold back a breakdown, they couldn't tell. "You're in the wrong, and you've brought the ramifications of your actions down on all our heads! I will NOT stand back and watch innocent people be killed for your greed!"

New tears formed on her lashes, sorrow covering her face. "I still love you, and the kingdom needs you much more than it needs me. You've always told me a good princess must sacrifice herself for the good of her country, and this will save them all!"

"He hasn't even-!"

"I accept." The man froze, turning pale as he turned to the monster, whose gaze was fixed on the princess. "She may take your place." He gave the king a sideways glance. "How fitting that you should lose someone so precious to you as payment for your crimes."

The king ground his teeth, fists clenched and shaking with rage. "You-! Vile creature!" he spat.

The monster lifted the sword again as the man made to move towards him, the tip resting on his chest as the reptilian regarded him cooly. "I am not as heartless as you claim me to be, little king. Normally, I would have denied the offer and merely taken your life." He turned to the woman. "However, seeing as she has made several fine arguments for her cause, I shall accept her offer to take your place, but I shan't be spilling her innocent blood."

Lowering the sword, he slowly approached the princess, watching her carefully. She took a slight step back, clasping her hands together tightly as the trembled. But she didn't look away from his gaze. He liked her spirit.

He held out his hand, her eyes dropping to it, noticing his missing finger, but made no comment. "I now make a proposal of my own, to add along side yours," he stated. "Princess. Your people would rally to your rescue, even if you came 'willingly', should I-a monster-take you from your home. However, there is nothing they could do, should we make a slightly different sort of arrangement. I propose we unite our lands, the proper way."

He gently took one of her hands, bowing low over it, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles. "Will you marry me, Princess?"

She gulped, and nodded shakily. "Yes, if you will spare my people."

He nodded. "Then we have a bargain," he replied, releasing her hand to sheath his sword. "I shall call off the attack, and we shall return to my lands. I will give you one hour to collect whatever you desire to bring with you, and say your farewells."

She nodded, glancing briefly to her father, who was staring at them in muted rage, the helplessness he felt so clear to her. "I'll start packing."

She took her dresses and her favorite jewelry. A few books managed to make it into her trunks, as well as her sewing supplies. There wasn't much else she wanted to take, save for the white fur she had slept with for several years that she couldn't bear to leave behind. Once everything was packed, a pair of huge monsters came to take her things to a wagon to be transported to her new home.

She tried to reassure the servants who came out of hiding, wanting to send the impression that she was truly happy to go along with her hastily thought of plan. She wasn't, but she was resolved to see it through. What she didn't see was her father. No matter where she looked, she was unable to find him by the time her hour was up.

She took one final object with her. A case of polished black wood, lined with thick blue velvet, cradling a magic wand. It was a simple wand, one charged with enough raw magic to cast only three spells before it lost all its power. It was formed of a clear crystal rod, with a teardrop gem in a dark pink at the tip. She hoped to never need it, but she would take it anyway, just in case.

As she tucked it away into the knapsack she had slung over her shoulder, a heavy knock came at her door. She cleared her throat, then called, "Come in!"

Another monster pushed the door open, and the first thought that popped into her head was that he looked like he belonged in the water. He bowed deeply. "Princess Apis, my Lord awaits you in the courtyard."

She swallowed slightly. Ever since she was a child, men made her nervous. The courage drawn up by fear for her father and kingdom that had allowed her to face the monster in the throne room was now gone, and she fiddled a handful of her skirt in a vain attempt to ease her nerves. She nodded, and grabbed a ribbon she'd left out of her packed belongings, and tied up her mass of pink and blue curls into a ponytail. Grabbing her riding gloves, she slipped her hands into the soft leather. "You can just call me Miakoda," she replied as she approached, holding the strap of her bag to give her nervous hands something to do other than wrinkle her skirt. "There's no need to use my family name, especially since it'll be changed soon."

He gave another slight bow. "Of course, Princess Miakoda," he replied, then offered his arm, a gesture she'd expect from any noble gentleman of court, but was surprised to see monsters seemed to have the same kind of manners. "I am Yvgeny Bulgoyaboff."

She paused, lips slight parted as she tried to even pronounce the strange name. He smile with a slight chuckle. "You may call me Buff Frog, as my friends do."

"Friends?" She felt a hint of warmth in her chest. "You would consider me a friend-enough to use a nickname for you?"

He nodded, wrapping her hand around the crook of his elbow. "My Lord and I are very close, Princess. We shall be seeing a lot of each other. Best to make nice now, no?"

She smiled, feeling more at ease with his easygoing nature. "Yes, I suppose that's the best course action, Buff Frog." She giggled slightly. "It feels so strange calling someone 'frog'. Most of my people would think it an insult. Our ways must be very different."

"In some ways, yes," he replied. "But in other ways, we are very much the same."

Miakoda nodded, her curls bouncing with every step she took. "I'm afraid I don't know much about monsters, and what I do know I'm not sure if it's actually true."

"You will learn, if you are willing," he stated. They climbed into a golden evaluator, a servant standing nearby began cranking the wheel to lower them to the first floor. They rode in silence for a moment, the only noise being the clunking of the spinning cogs.

Biting her lip, Miakoda looked to the monster. "What is he like?" she asked. "The king? I've never learned about him in my studies, so I don't know anything about him."

The monster gave a crooked smile, puffing up slightly with pride. "My Lord is most kind ruler. He keeps us safe, and listens to the needs of our people. He will treat you well, Princess."

She blushed slightly, her periwinkle crescents standing out against the pink. "It's reassuring to hear you speak of him so highly. I hope that we can at least grow to be friends."

Buff Frog chuckled as the lift stopped, another servant opening the door for them. "Princess, I have a feeling you two shall be thick as Swamp Pudding before long."

She blinked, looking at him as the headed out the front doors. "Swamp what...?" A loud snout made her jump, drawing her attention to the equine standing a few feet away from the steps. It was a massive grey beast, with a silver mane and a spiral horn the same color as iron. Two thick braids were tied in its mane, and a wrap of leather encased its middle, a padded circle in the middle of its back served as a seat.

She tried to stop, but Buff Frog didn't even seem to notice as he hadn't so much as slowed down. "W-wait, I thought we were riding horses!" she stammered. "I don't know how to ride a-whoa!"

Sweeping her up like a parent lifting a child, the frog-like monster tossed her onto the unicorn's back. She yelped, feeling precariously perched on the slick leather, and instinctively grabbed at its mane as it had no reins to hold. The unicorn suddenly neighed, rearing back, and it was all she could do to not fall. Still in her dress, she didn't even have the option to grip the equine with her knees as she was stuck riding sidesaddle.

She clung tighter to the braids, and the unicorn shot forward as if propelled by magic. The princess gasped, too scared to even scream as monsters and human alike dove out of the beast's path as it charged ahead. She felt herself slipping, the weight of her skirt pulling her further down with each impact of the equine's hooves on the ground.

She whimpered, clinging tight to the beast's neck, hugging it for dear life. At the speed it was running, a fall would surely break her neck. Shutting her eyes, she felt herself getting closer to the edge of the strange saddle. "Please stop!" she cried out. "I'm gonna fall!"

A hand suddenly grabbed hers, pulling up on the braid she clung to. She felt a way of relief as the unicorn instantly began to slow, realizing a second unicorn was now beside hers, its riding guiding her mount to a halt. The monster king shifted to hold the braid with his other hand as he leaned over, wrapping his now free arm around her waist, pulling her back up into the saddle.

She shook like a leaf in a storm, still tightly grasping the braids. She hadn't realized she'd started holding her breath, and now her lungs burned as she heaved in the oxygen she needed. The reptilian shifted his hand to her quivering shoulder. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, turning to look at him. "I haven't...I don't know how to ride a unicorn!"

He gave a slight smile, and suddenly dragged her from the saddle, pulling her effortlessly into his lap. Miakoda blushed, surprised he could lift her so easily. After all, she wasn't a very tiny princess, having always hated her belly that was never flat no matter what she did, and her thighs always looked too big so she avoided wearing anything that would reveal them.

But this monster made her feel like a feather, light and delicate in his hold as he cradled her comfortably in his lap, one arm supporting her back, the other draped over her stomach as he held the braids of his own unicorn's mane. "Monsters don't ride horses-unicorns are faster, stronger, and more surefooted than any horse," he explained. "Buff Frog didn't realize you would pull on your mount's mane."

A heated blush of embarrassment colored her face. "I-I've never had anything but a high saddle before, I thought I would fall..." Her favorite saddle sat tall on a horse's back, with a raised front and back to keep a rider safely seated.

He nodded. "Understandable. But since you'll still need to ride back, you'll ride with me. I'll teach you how to handle a unicorn later."

The princess nodded, glancing away as she nervously tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "Thank you, for saving me."

The monster smiled, and gave a slight tug on the braids, both unicorns starting forward. "You are to be my wife, therefore I shall always be there to protect you."

She glanced back over his shoulder. "Aren't we going to go back?" she asked. "The others..."

"They'll catch up," he assured, guiding the equines down the city streets, mewmans watching from windows and doorways as they rode by. "For now, I was hoping we could speak."

Miakoda nodded. "That would be good. We do have a lot to talk about..."

He kept his gaze sharp, glancing around as if he half-expected an attack. "What I'd first like to know is why-why did you sacrifice yourself for your father? I can understand not wanting him to die, and protecting your people. But what made you think it was a good idea to agree to marry a monster?"

As they passed the local bakery, the bread maker stepped out of his home, his wife and three children hiding behind him as he respectfully removed his hat, sorrow etched into his winkled face. Miakoda smiled sweetly, waving to them. "Marriage hadn't been my first intention, but if I have to be married to a strange anyway, I'd rather it bring peace than profit."

"You were due to be arranged?" he asked. "To whom?"

She looked down at her lap. "Prince Thomas," she murmured. "I have been dreading it-he has such a temper..." Her parents had been an arranged marriage, and had only been together long enough to raise her before her mother retreated to another castle near the coast so they wouldn't be living under the same roof. But she could remember all the yelling, things being thrown and broken, hiding under her bed or in the closet with her ears covered and eyes shut as she silently begged for the fighting to stop. Even to this day she hated yelling, especially when someone was yelling at her.

The monster king snorted. "He is a spoiled child with too much power. His fire magic should be restricted until he learns better control of his anger."

Miakoda nodded slightly, twiddling her thumbs. She looked up, a slight frown on her lips. "I've just realized something."

He looked down at her as they reached the city gate, broken open by the monsters as they had invaded. "And what's that?"

"I don't even know your name!" she stated. "I can recall the name, age, and year of crowning of every noble in each kingdom, but I know nothing of your kingdom or you."

A slight chuckle escaped him. "That makes two of us, Princess. I only know of your family name. We make for an interesting pair, don't we?"

The woman giggled. "I guess we do." She offered her hand. "I'm Miakoda-Alindas Apis. Nice to meet you, my fiancé."

Taking her hand, he once again brought it to his lips, placing a kiss upon it. "I'm Toffee Arigor. The pleasure is mine, my future queen."

She blinked, then giggled behind her hand. "Toffee? Like the candy?"

Toffee shrugged, rolling his eyes. "My mother craved it while carrying me, and insisted it was fate. Thus, my name is Toffee."

Miakoda cooed. "Aww, that's so sweet-" She stopped, then laughed. "No pun intended!"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "I didn't expect you to be so relaxed, all things considered."

She paused, glancing back as she finally realized how far her home was becoming. "I..." Sadness suddenly swept into her, drawing out a sigh. "It all happened so fast..."

His hand left one of the braids to draw her closer, her head instinctively falling to his shoulder. "I will try to make your life with me acceptable," he promised softly. "I will not hate you for something your relatives have done. The adjustment will be hard, but we'll make it work."

As he spoke, tears started to fall down her face for the countless time that day. She bowed her head, her hair hiding most of her face, her fingers tightly fisted in her skirt. "Thank you," she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

A Fickle Fingered Fate

How strange it is

One would think an army of monsters marching across the lands of Mewni would cause more of a stir, but to Miakoda's surprise, they managed to rather easily slip through the wilder parts of the territory and avoid the humans almost altogether. They rode until the light began to fade, then stopped to set up camp, just beyond the border of the Mewni kingdom. The moment they crossed the boundary, the princess felt a shudder roll down her spine. Toffee lightly rested a hand on her back, holding her steady against him as he turned his mount to face the gathered monsters.

"We'll rest here for the night," he announced. "Start setting up camp. Scouting parties secure the area."

The monsters spread out, moving like ants in a sort of organized chaos as they swiftly began to set up the camp. Toffee shifted the princess to sit directly on the unicorn's back, and she instantly missed his warmth as he slipped from the saddle. He stretched briefly, then reached back up, wrapping his hands around her waist.

Miakoda blushed, feeling self conscious as his fingers sank softly into her flesh, and once again he held her as if she were weightless. Her velvet slippers landed softly in the cool grass, tickling her ankles. She adjusted her skirts, smoothing them out as Toffee patted the equine's flank, letting it walk off to join the other unicorns that were gathering around a wagon, already beginning to graze.

The reptilian reached under out of his shoulder guards, undoing the clasp, the leather falling open, exposing his shoulder. She swiftly looked away, blushing as he removed the armor. He chuckled. "I have a shirt on," he stated.

"O-okay," she replied, without looking up.

The monster shook his head, peeling off the leather and chainmail, revealing the white linen shirt beneath. He shifted it to lay over his arm, then took the princess's hand, leading her over to the wagon where the unicorns were. Tossing the armor inside, he lowered the gate and hoisted her up onto it. "Wait here while we pitch the tents. The unicorns will keep you safe."

"Isn't there anything I can do?" she asked. "I feel guilty just sitting around..."

Toffee chuckled lightly, patting her hand. "It's best to just let the men get everything done. They're used to things going in a certain order and adding someone else into the mix would throw them off. Don't worry, though. It won't take long, and then we can all rest."

So the princess waited on the wagon, idly swinging her feet under her skirts as the monsters went about their duties around her. As Toffee said, it wasn't long before the tents were up, the king's being the first to be finished. All of the tents were large, most shared by three or four monsters, while Toffee had his to himself, though now he had a new addition to his space. It appeared that monsters were very sociable creatures, and sharing close quarters didn't seem to bother them.

The king's tent wasn't near as extravagant as the one Miakoda had seen used by her father. Granted that had been in the fields not too far from their castle, so the heavy furniture could be carried the short distance with relative ease. Then again, he hadn't gone out for war like Toffee had.

Her trunk had been moved into the tent, set on the large hemp sheet that served as the floor along with the bedding-a makeshift mattress stuffed with feathers that could be rolled up and stored away. A lantern hung from a hook at the center of the 'ceiling', providing light, but not heat as it was magic inside instead of flames. Toffee only had a small backpack, and despite the small space within in, his fresh shirt and pants didn't have so much as a wrinkle. His sword was propped up against one of the posts, and she couldn't help but stare at it.

The reptilian noticed the look as she entered, but said nothing about it as he adjusted his collar. "Why don't you get dressed for bed?" he suggested, already walking towards the flaps. "I'll be checking on my men for a while, I'll return with something to eat. So you can take your time to unwind a bit."

She drew in a breath to speak, but it caught in her lungs, refusing to let her respond with anything but a nod and watch him leave. As little as she knew him, she hadn't wanted him to go. Unlike sitting on the wagon, where she could watch the monsters work, she was stuck in the blank tent walls with only her thoughts. She didn't want to be alone. She didn't want to think.

Her hands started to tremble, even as she tightly gripped the strap of her knapsack. 'Don't be such a baby,' she scolded herself. 'You HAVE to do this! It's no different than if you were marrying Prince Thomas...except he wasn't a lizard.'

She remembered meeting Prince Thomas for the first time, how she felt nervous but a little excited. She had hoped he would be her very own Prince Charming, come to sweep her off her feet and into a happier life. At first, that's what it had seemed like. She'd been smitten with him, adoring his bright red hair and alluring smile, the way he seemed to listen to her every word and spoke honestly of himself. She'd been enchanted.

But all enchantments end, and hers shattered like the glass of her bedroom mirror.

The Prince and his parents had been invited to stay a week at the castle, to get the two to-be-betrothed heirs a chance to get to know one another. The week had been about to end, Miakoda had voiced her disappointment that the Prince would be leaving as he walked her back to her room after supper, saying that she still wanted to spend time with him to bond. He'd said he felt the same way before pushing her quickly into her room, closing the door behind them. She'd blushed and giggled at the scandal, being alone in a room without a chaperone-her mother would have been furious. But she'd been naive, believing there could be no harm in them talking more in private.

He didn't want to talk. She wasn't sure exactly what happened in what order, the events such a blur in her mind after it was over. But she remembered screaming no over and over, pushing him away until she fell back against her mirror, his fist slamming into the glass as flames flicked across his fingers. The guards had burst in before he had carried out his last threat, dragging him away as he shouted and cursed her.

She knew she had escaped from something worse than just the kiss he'd stolen and the bruising on her arms, but the damage had been done. Miakoda had never been very comfortable around men, and Thomas had made it even harder. She tried to work through it, forcing herself to go about her life as if it hadn't happened. But she still caught herself having moments of weakness.

Just like the one she was currently having.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly forced her fingers to release the strap of her bag, and pulled it off over her head, setting it down by the trunk. She opened the lid, and fished around until she found her brush. It was made of silver, the bristles white and soft, yet strong enough to cut through the tangled curls on her head.

She also took out a sleeping gown before closing the lid and using the trunk as a seat. It wasn't very comfortable, but it would serve its purpose well enough. Getting out of her dress was a bit tricky as she had a hard time reaching the ties behind her back, but it and her corset finally made it into the trunk as she donned her sleeping gown. It was a thick cotten, lined with wool for warmth as autumn was already well underway. Best of all, it was big enough to hide the curves of her hips, thighs, and tummy.

Once dressed, she untied her ribbon, letting her curls fall around her shoulders, swinging her head to feel the freedom of their movement. She sighed softly, and lifted a thick lock in her hand, stroking it with the brush, feeling calmer already. She could remember how soothing getting her hair brushed as a child had been, when her mother had set her in her lap as they sat in her rocking chair. When she hadn't been fighting with her father, her mother had been a sweet and loving woman, giving her hugs and kisses whenever she was close by.

Miakoda's hands moved automatically, preforming the task of brushing her hair as her mind wandered off. She stared at the floor without seeing it, a soft smile on her lips as she recalled memories of her childhood with her mother. She missed her dearly, and she began to wonder how she'd react to the news of her sudden betrothal.

'Probably blame Father. Not that she wouldn't be right to an extent...' she mused, pulling her hair over one shoulder as she continued. 'Still, I suppose I should send her a letter or call her on a mirror. But what would I even say? Hi Mother, sorry we haven't talked in almost two years, but I've got some great news to share. I've grown two inches, my hair is so silky since I started using this herbal shampoo, and-oh yes I almost forgot! I'm getting married to the king of monsters. Oh no, the mirror broke? Well, I guess I'll have to tell her the rest when she storms the castle with a mace in hand.'

She giggled slightly at the mental image, her fingers twisting her curls into a braid. "And what, pray tell, is so funny?" came Toffee's voice from outside the tent. "Mind if I come in?"

Miakoda's cheeks warmed. "Oh, uh, no-go right ahead," she replied, wrapping the braid around her head like a crown, tying it in place with her ribbon. "I was just...er, amusing myself."

The reptilian pushed the flap aside, holding a wooden bowl in one hand and a canteen in the other. He paused briefly, and blinked. "You certainly look different with your hair all tied up." Letting the flap fall shut behind him, he crossed to her side, holding out his offering. "It'll be chilly tonight, try to keep yourself wrapped up."

She smiled slightly as she took the bowl and canteen. "Thank you," she replied automatically, then stopped. "Wait, you say that as if..."

He cocked his head. "As if...?"

The Princess swallowed, fighting hard to not look away under the weight of her embarrassment. "As if...you won't be here."

"It wouldn't exactly be for the best, now would it?" he said with a charming smile. "After all, there's only bedding for one, so if I remained we be occupying the same space. Not really proper, wouldn't you agree?"

She glanced at the bedding, and felt something twist in her stomach. "We're going to be married," she replied, turning her gaze back at him. "It's hardly improper for a wife to sleep beside her husband."

"Yes, however, we're only betrothed at the moment."

She gave an amused huff. "Hardly a scandal-we'd be forced to wed regardless, nothing more."

He arched a brow. "I didn't think you'd be so adamant to have me beside you, Princess. Surely a monster isn't your first choice in a partner for life."

Miakoda waved the issue aside. "You're different, sure, and not at all what I expected for a husband for myself. But you haven't been cruel to me-the daughter of your enemy-and so far no one has had so much as a crossed word against you. So how bad could our marriage be, you know?" She suddenly wished her hands weren't full, they kept itching to wring at the folds of her sleeping gown's skirt. "Besides, I don't want you to be uncomfortable. You said it would be cold, and I highly doubt you have another tent and bedding since armies try to travel with only what they'll need."

Toffee couldn't help a slight smile on his lips as he folded his arms. "Actually, we do have spares, but I wasn't planning on using them tonight." She frowned in confusion, and he could all but see the gears turning in her head. "I intend to keep watch for the night."

Her eyes widened. "All night?" she gaped. "Surely not! You've been in a battle today, and riding across the countryside with a second rider in your saddle-that hardly calls for a loss of sleep!"

He held up a hand in a soothing gesture. "I'll be fine, Miakoda. I've gone for several days on very little sleep before, so I'll survive. I just want you to be comfortable as well as safe."

"Sleeping beside someone is hardly uncomfortable," she countered, even as her face started to turn red. She cursed her maidenly shyness. "You act as though I've never shared a bed before."

A corner of his mouth twitched up. "With a man?" he inquired slyly, his tone slick as oil.

She balked, nearly dropping her dinner as she sprung to her feet. "N-no! Of course not! I meant my cousin Capricorna!" He chuckled softly, and her eyes narrowed. "You're teasing me, aren't you?"

He grinned. "A bit."

"By the Goddess, that was mean!" she accused, even as she smiled and fought back a giggle. It felt good though, to have a moment of light humor to break the tension. It was as if he'd purposefully steered the conversation right under her nose until it was exactly where he wanted it.

Toffee shrugged his shoulders, spreading his hands in a helpless gesture. "I found myself unable to resist," he stated, then folded his arms behind his back, his expression gaining a bit more of a serious quality. "You should eat while it's still warm. Then try to get some rest. We'll be arriving at the castle tomorrow."

Her smile dropped slowly from her lips. "Will we be married tomorrow?"

"The day after," he replied. "I'll need a bit of time to set everything up, and it's no good for us to jump into a ceremony after the journey back."

Part of her felt relief, another felt dread. She was a little scared yet wanted it over with already. "I'll be ready whenever you are."

He nodded, turning to leave. "I'll be close by if you need anything, so don't hesitate to call for me."

'I don't exactly want to sleep with him, but I don't want to be alone,' she thought as she watched him disappear. She sank back down onto the trunk, staring down at the roasted meat and wild berries in her bowl, feeling her stomach churn at the very idea of eating.

She was awakened with a start, bolting upright. A cold sweat broke out on her brow as she clung to the fur covering her, her fingers trembling from something other than the cool air. She held her breath, the nape of her neck prickling as fear crept down her spine.

Slowly, she stood, wrapping the white fur around her as she listened. It seemed too quiet. No insects chirped or hummed, the only noise she could hear was the faint sound of a crackling fire.

She took a hesitant step, swallowing the lump in her throat. Setting her weight down slowly as to avoid making noise, she crept over to the tent flap. With a shaking hand, she undid the tied leather holding it shut, and hesitantly poked her fingers out, slightly drawing the flap open just enough to peek out.

A loud howl split the stillness. She screamed before she could stop herself, leaping away from the flap as she clamped over her mouth. Mere seconds later, Toffee burst inside, sword in hand. "What happened?"

"What was that noise?!" she exclaimed, still fighting to calm down, her heart racing with fear. "Something woke me up, and when I went to see what it was...!"

The monster's shoulders seemed to sag slightly with relief as he slid the sword into its sheath, stepping closer to place his hands on her shoulders. "You'll be safe, Miakoda," he stated softly. "My men are handling things."

"What THINGS, Toffee?" she demanded, hugging the fur tight to herself. "I've never heard anything make that kind of noise before!"

He was silent for a moment, as if not wanting to answer. "Wrathgans. They've been circling the camp for an hour, looking for a meal."

The princess felt her breath catch in her throat. Even in Mewni Wrathgans were feared. Four-legged beasts with long legs, whip-like tails, and quill-covered shoulders. Their bites always resulted in a terrible infection, causing a horrible sickness that tended to be fatal. Hundreds of years ago, they were believed to actually be poisonous or cursed due to how much a victim suffered before death became a welcomed relief. Miakoda had even lost an uncle to a Wrathgan bite.

Toffee gently squeezed her shoulders, running his hands soothingly over her arms. "You don't have anything to be afraid of," he assured softly. "We've handled their kind before. They won't get past my men."

She trembled under his palms, and stepped closer. Instinctively, he drew his arms around her, tucking her head beneath his chin. "Please-I don't want to be alone with them out there," she begged. "Please don't leave."

The reptilian sighed softly into her bound locks. He had the strangest urge to pull that ribbon out, and let her candy pink curls fall around her shoulders. "Alright, if it will put you at ease, I'll stay."

"Thank you," she mumbled against his shoulder, lingering in his hold for a moment longer before drawing back. She looked at him with a sudden frown. "You're cold."

He raised a brow. "How so?"

She rolled her eyes, and grabbed his hand, holding his fingers between her palms. "Your fingers are like ice, that's how."

Toffee blinked, then chuckled. "I suppose I am."

"Suppose nothing, you'll catch your death sitting out there in nothing but a shirt," she scolded, tugging him towards the bedding. "At least get under a cover where it's warm. I've got plenty to spare."

She pulled him along beside her as she sat down, removing the fur from her shoulders to throw it over his own. The warm enveloped him like a cloud, her own body heat trapped in the fur. It made his muscles relax, accepting the offering without a second thought.

He watched as she tucked him in, like a mother bundling up a child. It was endearingly amusing. Once she seemed satisfied, she hurriedly burrowing under the remaining covers, pulling one around her shoulders as she scooted just a hair's breadth closer, glancing uncertainly at the tent flap.

"They won't make it here, Miakoda," he assured. "Don't be frightened."

"Easier said than done," she replied quietly, a blush surrounding her periwinkle crescents. "I've only ever seen pictures of wrathgans, read and heard terrible stories about them...lost my uncle to them."

"My condolences," he murmured. "That must have been hard on you."

"More so on my father. To be honest I barely knew my uncle, even though he came to visit as often as he did." She shook her head. "I regret not letting him be closer to me. I mean, his daughter-my cousin Capricorna-is my best friend. Yet I hardly knew her father."

"And what kept you from bonding? Was he cruel to you at any point?"

She shook her head. "No, not that I remember. But...when I first met him, I was still pretty small-four I think, and I was tiny for my age, so everything seemed so much bigger than me. My uncle was a mountain of a man, even now he would easily tower over me, and to someone so small, that's already intimidating."

"Anyway, the day I met him, I had been hiding behind my father, too shy to want to meet a stranger face to face. He barged into the grand hall, loud and lumbering-I remember thinking he was like some big wild beast that would break anything he touched. As he started talking with my father, I started tuning them out, wanting to go play with my toys instead of standing there for what seemed like no reason. And then...he grabbed me."

Toffee arched a brow. "Grabbed you?"

"And tossed me into the air like a doll," she finished. She huffed, shaking her head. "It scared me, so much that I started crying and Father had to have a servant take me to my mother to calm me down."

She stared down at her lap, unconsciously chewing her lip. "He hadn't meant to scare me, in fact he regularly tossed Capricorna like that and she lovds it. But after that I never let him get close enough to grab me again, and he never tried, but up to the last time I saw him he always reminded me and everyone around us how he'd 'traumatized' me for life."

The princess shook her head. "Now it seems like such a stupid reason to avoid someone. I'm ashamed to say I didn't even cry at his funeral, in fact I barely remember it, aside from holding my cousin as she cried the whole time."

"Just because you didn't cry doesn't mean you didn't love him, Miakoda, even if only as your uncle by blood. The fact that you feel guilt for not being sad means that his passing did have an effect on you," stated Toffee, placing a hand on her shoulder. "And not all people express grief through tears. Everyone feels in different ways."

A smile graced her lips, drawing his eyes to the pretty pink bow of her mouth. "You know, you're pretty easy to talk to, I think. I haven't told anyone that before."

Smiling slightly, Toffee drew her to his side, wrapping the fur around them both. "You can always come to me, Miakoda. There's always a safe place at my side for you. Don't forget that."

Yawning, the woman allowed herself to lean more easily into his side, her eyes dropping shut. "That's nice to know," she murmured. "I'll listen to you too..."

Within moments, her breathing deepened, and the mewman was asleep on the monster's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

A Fickle Fingered Fate

Chapter 3

Of a Castle and a Kid Sister

"My Lord...? My Lord, are you awake?"

Toffee's brow furrowed with a low grunt. "What?" he demanded, a hint of irritation in his tone.

"Is nearly dawn, Lord," said Buff Frog from outside the tent. "Shall we begin the packing of camp?"

"Yes, I'll be ready momentarily," he muttered.

To his surprise, the amphibian monster chuckled. "Best to be taking your time, Lord. I would not wish to move if I were in your position."

Toffee frowned as he listened to the other monster's retreating footsteps. What had he meant by that? He wasn't certain, but...he was right. Toffee was reluctant to move.

He felt warm and comfortable, and had slept so deep he hadn't awaken with the sun like he should have, which was rare. Normally he was the one to wake his men while they were away from the castle. Having to be woken up himself felt strange.

The reptilian sighed softly, preparing to leave the coziness of the bedding. Slowly, he opened his eyes, his pupils dilating against the soft grey world of pre-dawn that replaced the darkness of sleep. A puzzled frown formed on his lips as he saw the world was sideways.

No, it was not sideways, he was laying down.

He started to shift, only to freeze when he felt something else move against him. Blinking, he slowly tilted his head to look down. Not only was he laying down, he was also beside his bride.

The woman was flushed against him, nose buried into his collarbone as she used his shoulder for a pillow. One of her arms lay draped over his torso, and her ankle had tucked itself between his calves. But perhaps the strangest part for him was that both his own arms encircled her around her shoulders and waist, and his tail had laid claim to her knee, coiling loosely around it. Before he had moved, his chin had even been resting on the crown of her head, where her braid had come undone, a few curls were even caught between his fingers.

'Well, this is awkward...' It was suddenly hard to swallow, and it took all his willpower not to move, his tail still managing to twitch without his consent. Any lesser monster would have thought nothing of rousing his bride for a pre-marital tumble beneath the sheets, and by the Goddess did the idea of it set a fire under him.

She was but a tiny thing to him, her forehead only meeting the top of his chest. But she wasn't skin and bones, Goddess bless, she had sweet curves that would make any man in his right mind want to hold her. Toffee actually had to bite his tongue to stop his hand from caressing the swell of her hip. If he didn't get away from his soon to-be-wife, things weren't going to end well.

He started with his tail. Slowly, he uncoiled it, feeling coolness where he lost the touch of her skin. He carefully released his withheld breath, not realizing he'd even been holding it, and cautiously began to shift his weight. Cradling her head with his free hand, he lifted it just enough to free his arm. Her hair slid like silk along his forearm, a stray curl wrapping around his finger as he gently set her down, as if reluctant to let him leave.

Forcing himself to breathe normally again, he rose from the bedding, keeping the covers wrapped snuggly around the woman to keep her warm. The chill in the air already nipped at his scaled skin, forcing him to seek his jacket. The black fabric stood out starkly against the white of his shirt as he buttoned it up. It wasn't one of his finer jackets, but it was well used whenever he left the castle for rides or hunts, and it formed perfectly to his figure.

Once he combed his fingers through his hair and re-tied it, he quietly slipped out of the tent, casting one more glance back at the human still sound asleep. It would be a sight he'd see every morning now, he only wondered if it would be a pleasant thing, or a dreadful one. He could only hope for the former.

The castle rose high into the air, its walls fashioned of rough marble and granite. Towers and walls, windows and stairs. Everywhere she looked, Miakoda saw architecture she'd never seen before. Unlike Mewni, there was no glitz and glamour to their buildings. Instead, they were rugged and almost natural looking, as if they had simply taken the stones and fitted them together like a giant puzzle. As the army approached, they passed through a village, one large enough to be a small city. It felt a little crowded, as if they all wanted to live as close to the castle walls as they could. The buildings were similar to the castle, looking almost like natural formations in the shape of houses and shops.

Miakoda glanced about as they moved through the streets made of flat stones set deep into the dirt with grass and the occasional weed growing between them. The monsters gathered as they passed, staring and murmuring, a few cheering and welcoming the soldiers home. If they had been mewmans, she would have sworn it was just like when her father's warriors returned after months out in the wilds taming new lands. But while they greeted the soldiers, their expressions almost immediately became hard or confused when they caught sight of her.

It was to be expected. She was a mewman after all, an enemy to them, as far as they knew. Most likely they assumed her to be Toffee's captive, a prisoner of war. She wondered how they would react when he announced their betrothal. Anger would probably be their first emotion, maybe confusion after, then hatred for her. She expected it all, but the mere thought was still terrifying. The princess knew so little about monsters, she could only expect the unexpected, which didn't help her confidence.

She swallowed a sudden lump in her throat, her tongue feeling like sandpaper as her hands clenched fistfuls of her skirt while the villagers stared at her with distaste and muted rage. If she wasn't on the same unicorn as Toffee, she was all but certain half of them would have attacked her by now. Her teeth bit into her lower lip, pinching it uncomfortably as she tried to focused on the road, their glares stabbing through her like invisible knives.

A hand rested on her shoulder, breaking her from the swirling thoughts in her head. "Don't pay them any attention," said Toffee quietly. "Pretend they aren't here for now, and keep your head up. Never let anyone make you feel inferior." Miakoda glanced back at him, blinking up at the reptile. His gaze slid down to her, his expression impassive. "You're a princess, after all. Don't let them think you're weak by buckling under their stares. Remember you are to be their Queen, they must see you as confident and proud."

The princess looked ahead once more, sitting up straighter while lifting her chin. "I wish I felt half as confident as you look," she admitted. Glancing down briefly, she squeezed her hands tighter in the fabric of her dress. "I'm so overwhelmed, my hands won't stop shaking. Its like they're just waiting for a reason to rip me apart in one way or another."

"Trust me, I'm not as certain on the inside as you think," he replied, his gaze darting to a large group that emerged from what appeared to be a tavern. "I'm not foolish enough to know at least a few of them wouldn't try to harm you if given the chance. But I know they wouldn't dare try with me sitting here. However, that doesn't mean the desperate ones won't attempt something. Their hatred for mewmans is strong enough to drive them to stupidity. I can only guess how great the backlash will be this evening."

Miakoda turned to him slightly. "Do you think...could they ever accept me? Is this even going to work?"

"A little late to be doubting, is it not?" he asked, a hint of teasing in his words.

She looked at the back of their mount's head, staring between it's ears. "It is...but now, I suddenly feel the weight of everything. It feels like we're trying to do the impossible."

"We are," he replied as they approached a set of tall iron gates. They swung open before them, allowing the caravan into the courtyard of the strange castle. "But everything is impossible, until somebody does it." Toffee turned their mount, and set his fingers to his lips, letting out a loud and shrill whistle towards the tower of the gatehouse. A monster poked their head out, watching as Toffee gave a gesture, then disappeared with a nod. The gates slowly closed as the last soldier entered the courtyard, a crowd gathering at them almost instantly, confused shouts questioning the nearest warriors for details of the attack, and their captive Mewnian.

Miakoda glanced back at the gate as Toffee helped her down off the unicorn, trying to take in all the different looking creatures that now surrounded her. New faces appeared from within the castle, coming to greet and assist the soldiers, servants and friends, she guessed, all eager to know their situation. The princess swallowed hard against her nerves as more and more monsters began to crowd the area. She knew to stay close to Toffee and to keep out of the way, but it was still rather overwhelming with so much fuss and noise.

Having been raised within the castle, she hadn't dealt with being within a large crowd like this. Normally they were docile dinner crowds at her father's banquets, or they were separated into private booths at jousting tournaments. But being in the thick of things was new, it left her feeling unbalanced and ready to topple. A hand on her elbow tugged her to the side, pulling her out of a particularly large monster's path, and back against a warm torso that was rapidly becoming familiar to her.

Toffee gently nudged her towards the steps leading to the massive wood doors of the castle, his hand resting on the small of her back was like an anchor, keeping her drifting mind firmly focused on his closeness instead of on the stormy seas of her nervousness. The muffled thud of the doors closing behind them felt like the signal she had unknowingly been waiting for, her form began to tremble slightly. She felt the reptile's hand tighten a bit on her arm, as if he was waiting for her to swoon.

"I...I'm sorry, I..." She didn't even know the words to describe herself. Afraid, yes, but not in the way she feared he thought. Their appearances didn't scare her, in fact, a few of them had been rather beautiful to her. It was the magnitude of everything crashing down all at once, the full gravity of her position now suddenly all too real. In a matter of hours, she would be their queen, and they hated her.

And yet she couldn't blame them. Everything she had ever been told about them had depicted them as lowly beasts barely more than violent animals, and her people had undoubtedly treated them as such. Now they were to be ruled by one of the beings that had been so cruel to them, a fact they did not yet know, and as soon as they did...

"Mia." The rich tone made her jump as it jerked her attention back to the entrance hall where they now stood. She blinked, looking up at the monster who was now standing in front of her, his expression completely neutral, as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening around them. His fingers forced her tightly tensed fists to unclench from their white-knuckled grip, his claws cool against her sweaty palms. Golden orbs like warm honey stared down at her, making the world seem to far away as if it no longer existed. Then he blinked, and the trance was broken.

She took a slight step back, bringing a hand up to her face as she released his. "I'm sorry, I just...sorry," she murmured, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Don't be," he replied. "Things are stressful. We're all under a lot of pressure now. It must be shocking to see so many monsters at once."

Her head shot up. "N-no, that's not-I mean-" She sighed, looking at the worn rug they stood on instead of his expression, feeling like a bug under a magnifying glass. So she used the one trick she had used for years, she adopted her 'Princess Mode'. "Yes, some of them, to me, look rather...unique, but I don't find any of them terrifying." Her voice was calm and even, her tone emotionless yet natural, she had even folded her hands like she would whenever she had preformed for her speech tutor when she was younger.

Raising her gaze to his, she was a little surprised to see a slight smirk creep across his lips. Her confusion only mounted when he slowly clapped his hands. "Very impressive," he drawled, folding his arms behind his back as he leaned over her, his height once again allowing his to tower over the mewman woman. "Tell me, how often do you pull the wool over people's eyes with that little act, Princess?" When she stammered flusteredly, he chuckled. "You should play cards. I'm sure you'd manage to trick everyone into thinking you're holding every ace in the deck."

"Wh-what...?"

The reptilian straightened with another chuckle. "We've clearly had similar lessons in politics, Mia. I know that little trick all too well." He reached out, gently tapping her nose. "Ever hear the term 'don't try to con a con'? Well, you might be able hide from everyone else, but I still see you." His smirk only widened a little more when he noticed the red creeping into her face. "You have no reason to hide from me, Mia-emotionally or otherwise. I always find things out."

She looked away, folded her arms. The gestured made him chuckle, as it reminded him somewhat of a pouting child. "You must be a pain to plan surprises for," she mumbled. "But I wasn't lying. They don't scare me..."

"Perhaps not their looks," he agreed, glancing back at the doors, then to the Mewman. "But what they could do, what they feel for you. That's was frightens you."

Deep blue sapphires turned towards him, lashes black as coal parted to reveal them, contrasting their color. "Wouldn't it scare you if you were in my position? If you were surrounded by Mewmans? I'd think you'd be more than a little uneasy, knowing they hated you to the point of murder." She scoffed softly, shaking her head. "But of course, it turns out we were the real killers, so maybe it wouldn't be the same."

Toffee frowned slightly as he looked up at the daylight streaming in through one of the windows. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. It doesn't matter what your people were like," he said, meeting her gaze again. "Your people are now different. Mine are yours now. Give them time to adjust, and I'm confident things will smooth out. Perhaps they won't ever love you, but they will respect you."

She smiled with a soft huff, shaking her head, the curls in her ponytail bouncing. "There's that total confidence again. I'm beginning to see that you're rather confident in a lot of things."

He shrugged a shoulder. "Better confident than doubtful," he replied, then offered her his arm. "Now, before we get swarmed with questions, I think a few hours of rest are in order. Riding about all day on a unicorn is hardly the best way to start causing chaos. One should be well rested as to better enjoy the insanity."

Miakoda giggled as he led her down the long hall. "Oh, I quite agree. And with as much as we plan to cause, is a few hours even enough?" she joked. 'He did it again. He completely turned everything around on me. One minute I'm overwhelmed with our problems, the next he has me making fun of them. I wish I knew how he did that.'

"Well, there is one bit of chaos we'll have to deal with before we can relax," he stated as they entered a grand hall with a vaulted ceiling, a wide staircase that split off in two directions, and what appeared to be a ballroom or a formal dining room off to one side. "Did I mention I have a little sister?"

Mia's brow rose. "No, you didn't. I don't know what kind of family you have."

"You'll be meeting her shortly, I'm sure," he said as they headed up the stairs, reminding himself to keep his pace slower than usual as his Mewnian companion had shorter legs. "She's eight years my junior, and takes more after our Mewman half."

"So she's not as reptilian as you I'm guess," she replied, lifting her skirt up a little higher to keep from stepping on it.

"No 'reptilian' traits whatsoever. When different monsters have children, they tend to look very different from either parents' species, and Renata and I look almost nothing like our parents. In fact, I have my father's eye color, and my mother's hair. Re has a more Mewman form, but doesn't really take after our parents in looks."

"I got more of my mother's hair than my father, but hers is darker-almost red when its wet," she replied. "But I've been told I have Father's eyes."

Toffee glanced at her sideways as they headed up the stairs on the right side, studying her as she focused on not tripping on her hem. He had to wonder what else she got from her parents, personality wise. So far she seemed pleasant enough, but only time would tell.

"Toffee!" He turned, watching as another young lady came running towards them from the opposite staircase with lavender skin in a bright fuchsia pink dress with white ruffles around the waist that were being held on by nothing but pins. Her dark purple hair, which looked black without the lighting, was messily tied up in a bun and several strands escaped as she rushed up the steps to throw her arms around him. "You're back!"

He smiled, patting her head between a pair of short spiraled horns poking out of her hair. She pulled back, beaming up at him with eyes like ripe raspberries behind a pair of thick black glasses. "Are you okay? What happened?!" She exclaimed, grabbing his hand in both of hers, bouncing on her shoeless feet. "C'mon, tell me!"

"Easy, Re," he soothed, holding up a calming hand. "I'm fine, but a lot has happened, things that are going to change our lives." He watched as her eyes widened slightly, excitement replaced by worry. The monster king gestured to the woman beside them, who was staring at them with a look of realization and curiosity. "Renata, this is Princess Miakoda, heir to the Mewnian throne...and my bride-to-be."

A gasp flew from the young girl's mouth, her hands flying up to her lips as she stared at Mia with a look of horror. She swung back to her brother. "What?! Toffee-you can't be serious! This isn't funny!"

He hushed her softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We'll talk about this later, Re. But right now we're both tired. I'll explain everything this evening, alright?" He replied, and glanced down at her form. "You'd best get back to the seamstress if you want your dress to get finished."

She gaped at him. "Wha-?! You just told me your marrying a Mewman, and you're worried about my dress?!"

Toffee reached down, refitting a slipping pin back into its proper place. "See if she can't add a brooch above the ruffles. A bit of silver would really tie everything together nicely." Turning to the pink-haired woman, he held out his hand. "Come, I'll show you to the room."

She nodded, and waved shyly at the lavender girl, who stared at them in disbelief. "It was nice meeting you, Renata."


	4. Chapter 4

A Fickle Fingered Fate

Chapter 4

Mirror, Mirror, on the wall...Call Mom

The door swung open softly as Toffee stepped into the room, gesturing around. "You'll be staying here for the night, so make yourself comfortable," he stated as she stepped in after him. "Once the ceremony is over you can either stay here or move into the master room with me. The choice is yours." He watched her take in the space, studying her reaction carefully. It was a lot smaller than any room she had likely lived in, and nowhere near as richly decorated. Compared to what he guessed she had seen growing up, it probably looked like the inside of a log cabin to her.

Drapes of green wool hung over the only window, blocking out most of the sunlight, and the magic light fixtures on the walls and bedside table were iron, turned black with age and use. The walls were stone, sanded down until the rough cut rock was smooth, and the rug on the otherwise bare floor only covered the middle of the room and had seen many guests' footprints, its colors darkened with age. The bed was built for two, and had no posts or curtains, but the mattress was soft and stuffed with feathers. However, instead of blankets, it was covered with furs and a light sheet underneath, something he knew was distinctly un-Mewnian.

She turned to him at last, a slight smile on her lips. "It's so charming. I've never seen anything quite like it." Moving over to the bed, she sat on the edge, hands automatically folding over her lap, and if she weren't wearing such a long skirt, he was certain he would have seen her even crossing her ankles, displaying perfect lady-like posture. "Is this a typical decorating style?"

Innocent curiosity shown in her blue eyes. He was pleased that she apparently felt some interest in his culture, and nodded. "Monsters tend to build and create things from what nature provides, so most of what you'll see will be somewhat similar. Most things in the castle are also old and have been in use for a long time, so a lot of it is pretty worn by this point. We don't tend to replace things until they can no longer be repaired, you'll notice the things we've fixed up over the years rather easily." He gestured with a nod to the bedside table beside her. "That piece for example; notice how each leg looks different, and how the wood for the drawer doesn't match the rest of it? Its been here since my great-grandfather reined. There's a story behind every added piece, lots of memories."

Her eyes widened slightly, and she softly caressed the top of the table as if it were fragile glass. "Wow, that's...pretty amazing, and kinda cool." She looked back to him with a smile. "I'll have to get you to tell me some of the history around it some time, and anything else with an interesting story I come across."

A slightly smile curved his mouth. "We'll see, Princess." He flicked his tail as he rested a hand on the door handle. "I'll see that your things are brought up. Go ahead and sleep for a bit, it'll do you good. If you need anything, just pull on the servant's cord." He gestured to a red rope hanging by the door, which disappeared into the ceiling. "I'll come for you when dinner is ready."

She stood up as he started to leave. "One thing, before you go?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a mirror I could use to call my mother?" she asked shyly, as if slightly embarrassed. "I just want to let her know what's going on so she doesn't worry."

The king stepped back into the room, and crossed over to a large cabinet on the wall next to the window. He opened the doors, revealing a simple framed mirror. "I can't guarantee it'll reach a Mewnian mirror, but you're free to try," he stated. "Just be careful with what you say. After the invasion, we're not exactly looking for our next battle right away."

She nodded. "Understood. Thank you...for letting me use it."

He chuckled softly, shaking his head. "What's mine is as good as yours, Mia. Use it as much as you like." His hand moved before he realized what he was doing, and he gently squeezed her shoulder as he moved past her and out the door. Once it closed behind him, he frowned to himself, shaking his head. Perhaps on some level she reminded him of Renata, she was the only person he ever did that to, after all.

Mia sighed softly, turning to the mirror. "Well, I guess it's now or never." She lightly cleared her throat, and took a deep breath. "Mirror, Mirror on the wall-call Queen Rosetta Apis."

The mirror lit up, displaying the words 'Calling Queen Rosetta Apis'. She waited, rapidly tapping her fingers against the back of her hand, lightly rocking on her heels. Almost a full minute went by, and her hope dwindled, until a flash of white and the image of a woman took up the surface. Bright red hair was piled high on the top of her head in curls and braids, held by jeweled pins and clips. Her jade green eyes were surrounded by dark moss colored paint, pink flowers marking her cheeks, her lips full and wine red and curved into a smile as soon as she realized who her caller was. "Mia! Oh hello, my sweetie," she greeted. "How have you been? I haven't heard from you in forever!"

Mia couldn't help but smile. "Hi, Mom, its good to see you too. I'm sorry I haven't called before now." Her smiled melted away. "I just wish the reason behind it was a better one."

"Sweetie?" Rosetta asked with concern. "What's happened? Are you okay?"

Taking a deep breath, she tightly gripped her skirt. "Mom...I'm getting married tomorrow."

There was a moment of silence, her mother staring at her as if she'd sprouted a second head. But she shook it off as she cleared her throat. "O-oh, well...that's, uh, wow. I didn't think you'd accept Thomas's proposal after that, um, 'incident'-"

"It's not Thomas, Mom." she interrupted, glancing away. "His name is Toffee."

"Toffee? I don't think I know a 'Toffee'. Is he a duke?"

"No, he's uh...he's a king."

"Oh my, how wonderful," she murmured. "At least you won't have to worry about your comfort if he's wealthy. But I can't recall a King Toffee-where's his kingdom?"

"Mom...Toffee is...King of monsters."

She held her breath, watching the information sink in, seeing turmoil rolling behind her mother's eyes. She opened her mouth to calm her mother, only for the mirror on her mother's end hit the floor. "Dias! Ready my warnicorns at once!"

"Mom, wait-!" The image disappeared with a crackle of static, and then she only saw her own reflection. "Oh dear..."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Toffee slowly pushed a set of heavy oaken doors open, stepping into the large room beyond. A large round table sat in the center, most of the chairs already occupied. The doors locked with magic behind them, a spell sealing the room, preventing anyone from the outside to know what would take place within the walls of the Council room. Folding his arms behind his back, he calmly walked to one of the only empty seats as the others stared at him, settling himself comfortable before glancing around at the others. "If we are all ready?" he asked, and nodded when they all bobbed their heads. "Very well then, let's begin."

Across the table, a monster with a crystal for a head and snakes for arms slammed the table. "How can you be so casual about this?!" he demanded. "Don't you realize what you've done? You'll bring the wrath of every Mewnian kingdom down on us!"

To Toffee's left, a humanoid monster with yellow horns sprouting from her long red hair and a black tiara with a tiny flame floating above the center of her head scoffed. "Oh please, Rhombulus. Like the rest of them will care that one princess was taken. Besides, it's not like she's dead or anything."

"He should have just killed the king as planned," said Omnitraxus Prime-a creature with a body that seemed to be made of stars and galaxies with a skull for a head and swords sticking out of the crown of his head. "It would have kept things simple."

"It would have caused more problems." On Toffee's right sat an anthropomorphic goat with four horns and leathery wings. "Taking the princess of her own free will was the best course of action. Toffee did what was needed, even if it's not ideal."

"Thank you, Lekmet, at least you and Hekapoo are on board with this." said Toffee. "It was far from easy to do, but it seemed the better alternative to killing that murderer."

Hekapoo leaned her cheek on her hand, smirking slightly. "So, what exactly made you take her as a bride? Got a thing for Mewman women?"

Toffee narrowed his eyes slightly at her teasing. "I did what was necessary," he stated. "Uniting our people will offer us some legal protection, and King Apis will be less likely to attack if he fears it would harm his daughter. Her looks have nothing to do with it."

"But you didn't say you didn't like what you saw~"

"Are we seriously talking about this?!" Rhombulus snarled. "She's a Mewnian! The first chance she gets, she'll find something to use against us and run home to her father and we'll all be destroyed!"

Lekmet held up a hoof. "Calm down, Rhombulus. I highly doubt she's a spy, but if it will put us all at ease, I will meet with her and test her." The goat monster turned to the king. "Is this acceptable, My Lord?"

Toffee nodded. "It'll be for the best in the long run. Might as well get it out of the way for now. Do it when I bring her to dinner, that way she won't suspect anything and the results can't be argued with." He sent Rhombulus a pointed look, silently daring him to complain. When he didn't protest, Toffee stood. "Then if that is settled, I have other things to attend to."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"This is ridiculous! How could you do this?!" Renata made her seamstress's job all the more difficult by constantly turning back and forth in order to yell at her brother. "She's a Mewnian, Toffee. You can't marry her! Tell her sign a-a treaty or something! But don't throw your life away over her."

The lizard shook his head. "Re, stand still or your dress will be crooked. As for the marriage, my wedding is my own business. This will ensure that the Mewmen won't be attacking us any time soon. I think my bachelor status is a small price to pay for our safety."

"Except you aren't the only one who has to deal with her." The girl jumped off the stand she'd been perched on and disappeared behind a changing screen with the seamstress. "She'll be living here, sitting at our table, eating our food, and taking up your time. What am I supposed to do if she tries to cozy up to me?!"

"You act like an adult and treat her with respect," he stated firmly, folding his arms. "Don't forget that our mother was a full blooded Mewnian as well, Renata. I should think you of all people should understand that species doesn't determine who is a good person and who isn't." She stepped out from behind the screen, wearing a simple cream and lavender striped dress. A smile curled his lips. "I'm counting on you to set a good example for your people. She needs a friend and who better than her new sister-in-law?"

Renata folded her arms with a pout. "I don't want to be friends with her."

Toffee sighed, rolling his eyes. "Re, do it for me. Please. Everyone else is turning on the idea and I could really use your help. I'm not asking you to be swapping dresses and shoes while you gossip, I'm asking you to show a young lady a bit of kindness. Just talk with her, politely, and help her along." He stepped over to her as she looked away, folding her arms, and drew her into a tight squeeze. "Come on, grumpy goose," he teased, playfully pinching her cheek. "Do it for your big brother."

She couldn't fight the smile growing on her face, or the giggle that slipped out. Giving him a playful shove, she turned away with her nose in the air. "Fine, since you begged for it." She turned to give him a sly look over her shoulder. "But it'll cost you."

"Fine," he relented, shaking his head. "Archery lessons, as you've asked for. We'll start after the wedding, deal?"

She took his outstretched hand, linking their pinkies together. "Deal."

He chuckled, jerking her forward into a hug and ruffling her hair. "I knew I could count on you, though I'm a little disappointed that I had to bribe you," he joked, making her laugh into his chest. "Come on, let's go collect our new family member and get to dinner."

"Fine, but I still get to sit by you, right?"

Toffee rolled his eyes. "Yes, Re, you still get to sit by me. You'll just have to sit across from Miakoda from now on."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The dining room was rather small compared to what Mia was use to. In fact, it looked like a table that belonged to a large family rather than royalty. Twelve seats lined the polished wooden table, each place set with plain white dishes, goblets, and silverware. Toffee escorted her to the chair to the left of the head of the table, while his sister claimed the right hand side. As she sat down, the double doors at the other end of the room opened, and she immediately stood back up even though she didn't know who was entering.

Toffee greeted Lekmet with a nod as the goat approached the table. "Evening. Please, have a seat," he offered, and looked to his bride. "Mia, this is Lekmet, a member of my council. He'll be joining us tonight."

The princess smiled, and dipped into a curtsy. "Good evening, Councilman Lekmet," she greeted formally, staying bowed as she waited for his reply. But a baaing startled her into straightening. "P-Pardon me?"

"Baaaaa," he said, bowing at the waist before holding out his hoof. Not knowing what else to do, she placed her hand on it, only to snatch it back it surprise as she felt a slight shock. "My apologies, Princess. My translation spell is a little startling, but it is necessary for you to understand me."

Mia cradled her hand as she blinked owlishly. "Oh, ah, thank you?" she replied.

Renata giggled. "Don't let that smile fool ya'," she said. "He likes to freak people out with it the first time he does it. It's like a prank he gets to pull over and over again."

Lekmet chuckled, shaking his hoof at her. "Don't go spoiling my fun, young lady, or you'll be getting a pop quiz in your studies."

Toffee placed a hand on her shoulder, grabbing her attention. "Lekmet cannot speak Common's Tongue like most people, so he uses a personal translation spell so only those he deems trustworthy can understand him," he explained, and gestured to her chair. "Now that we can all communicate, shall we eat?"

He took the head of the table, while Lekmet set himself next to Mia, and Renata pulled her feet up into her chair. Servants in the form of furry monsters that looked like woodland critters flowed into the room carrying their meals. A squirrel monster set down her plate and filled her cup without a word, but the look in her eyes said enough. Even she didn't like her. Mia turned her attention to her plate, and cocked her head, not sure what she had in front of her.

Strips of a meat she didn't recognize were coated in a thick white gravy, and set next to them were some sort of roots, leaves, and even bluish-lavender flowers. The only thing she recognized was the bread, but even it looked strange-flat and pale with spots of black that she suspected were seeds. Renata frowned at her from across the table, pushing her glasses up her nose. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you think it's poisoned." She jerked when her brother's tail smacked her knee, and ducked her head.

"The thought hadn't even crossed my mind," she replied honestly. She figured if a monster was going to try to kill her, they'd want to do it somewhere away from their king. "I'm just...well, I have no idea what this is and I was trying to think if I'd seen it before."

"I'd doubt it," said Toffee, taking a sip from his glass. "The meat is wild Kelder with a milk gravy, the steamed roots are burdock, the boiled leaves are clover, and the flowers are chicory. Most of our food is gathered and hunted. What little we farm we try to let grow as natural as possible by churning the soil and removing any weeds. Aside from keeping the area clear and occasionally watering it, we leave the rest up to the plants."

"Wow, low impact farming. Impressive, that's not easy to do for such a large group. You'll have to show me some of the crops some time."

"Are you interested in farming, Princess?" asked Leket, ripping his bread apart.

"You can just call me Miakoda," she replied. "But yes, I had a small garden of my own at my father's castle. Mostly I grew flowers, but I grew strawberries too. I liked to make them into baked goods when my cousin came to visit-tarts, pies, cakes, and the like."

"So you bake as well as garden." The goat nodded as he used a piece of bread to pick up a pinch of the leaves and popped them into his mouth. Mia glanced at their silverware, and noticed something particular. None of them had forks. Instead, they were using their flat bread to pick up their food.

Ripping off a piece of her own bread, she attempted copy them, though the results were less than successful. "Oh yes, I love to do both. Though I must admit I haven't mastered baking any sort of bread. I've yet to make an edible loaf," she admitted, giving a slight laugh. "But my cookies practically fly off the plate. They were a favorite of my guards."

The goat chuckled, and patted her hand. "Then I must get on your good side so I might get some myself." He gave her a playful wink. "But what else interests you, my dear? Do you dance? I've heard that is a popular pastime for many a Mewni princess."

A slight blush colored her cheeks, which she tried to cover by lifting her glass to her lips. "I can dance...I'm just not the sort who looks appealing while doing it."

"Well I have two left feet, as the saying goes, so you won't have to worry about me asking for a waltz," he joked.

"Toffee is a great dancer," Renata chimed in, looking rather proud. "Our mom taught him all kinds of Mewnian dances, but our dad showed him all of our dances."

Mia risked a glance at her betrothed, and blushed when she discovered he was already looking at her. "You must be quite graceful."

"I don't exactly dance much," he replied. "But oddly enough it helped with my combat training."

"Really?" she asked, leaning slightly closer. "Do tell."

He shrugged. "Learning rhythm and how to move in a swift and fluid manner just translated over from one skill to the other. In a way, a sword fight in like a dance. You must predict what your opponent will do, and keep up with them as you move about without breaking eye contact." His eyes shifted briefly, but he continued. "But I did enjoy being able to dance with my mother and sister when I was young. I taught Re to dance by having her stand on the toe of my shoes."

Mia couldn't help but smile at the mental image it brought up. A young Toffee glancing down constantly as his mother talked him through the standard steps of a dance, then holding his little sister's tiny hands as she watched their feet and giggled the whole time. "That must have been nice," she murmured, and picked up her glass again, taking a slow sip. It seemed to taste sweeter to her.

"Well I dance on my own now," said Renata. "But if he's nice to me, I let Toffee share a dance with me during the winter feast."

"How did you learn to dance, Miakoda?" Lekmet asked, pulling down his sleeves that seemed to have slipped down to pool at his elbow. "Which of your parents taught you?"

Her eyes drifted back to her place as she dabbed her bread into the gravy. "I was taught by a tutor. I only danced with my father when I was came out socially on my sixteenth birthday. After that, I only danced with potential suitors."

Renata paused, her food halfway to her mouth. She slowly lowered it to her plate. "Really? You only danced with your dad one time? I thought he was still alive."

"Oh, he is," Mia assured, and couldn't help but spare a glance at Toffee. "He just doesn't dance. But its tradition for a princess to have her first public dance with her father, or a prince to dance with his mother."

The purple-haired girl glared down at her plate. "If my dad was alive, I would dance with him every chance I could." Toffee reached out, resting his hand on hers. She squeezed it briefly and then went back to her meal.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

After dinner, Toffee returned Mia to her room while Renata headed to bed herself. He then headed to his study, where Lekmet was waiting for him. Toffee locked the door, then turned to the goat, who was sitting in a chair in front of his desk. "Well?" he asked as he took his own seat, leaning back as he folded his hands together. "What's your verdict?"

Lekmet lightly stroked his chin. "The potion I put into her drink worked as expected. If she had had any ill intentions towards us, she would have become sick within minutes. We dined for over an hour, and she showed no discomfort. I believe the results speak for themselves. She's trustworthy." Toffee nodded slowly, brows furrowed in thought. "However, I feel there is something I should mention."

The reptilian frowned. "What did you find?"

"I cast a second spell that activated at the same time as my translation spell. I wanted to see what sort of magic this woman has, as Mewnian women tend to be gifted with powerful magic. However, my findings were...inconsistent." He pushed himself to his feet, shuffling his leathery wings. "I sensed magic within her-low mewberty magic, though nothing abnormal. The strange part is this; I sensed a second type of magic. I believe she may have talent magic."

Toffee's frown deepened. "Talent magic? I've never heard of such a thing. What is it?"

"Well, normally Mewnians are filled with raw magic-basically blank energy they tap into to fuel their spells. But talent magic is like having a pre-written spell already inscribed into their magic, meaning it only has one predetermined use." He moved over to the fireplace, where a fire burned cheerfully. "For example, if my talent was starting fires, I wouldn't need to say a spell. All I would have to do it gesture at or touch what I wanted to light, and the fire would simply start."

Pushing back his chair, the lizard stood and moved around his desk. "Did you find out what she can do?" Lekmet shook his head. Toffee sighed, glaring into the flames. "Then we'll have to keep an eye on her until we know what it is. She could be dangerous if she doesn't even need to speak to use magic."

"Do you think her dangerous, Toffee?" Lekmet asked. "Do you think she might turn on us should something unpleasant happen?"

Toffee shook his head. "I don't know, old friend. I just don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

A Fickle Fingered Fate

Chapter 5

Marriage stings and Beast Reins

The grey ceiling above Mia's head had a strange blue stain. It was shaped like a dog, or maybe it was a horse, possibly even a cat if she tilted her head. She wondered what could have caused the mark-maybe it was faded paint? How it had gotten up there in the first place, she had no idea, though she tried to imagine all sorts of circumstances that could have led to it being there.

Or at least she tried to.

She hadn't been able to fall asleep all night. At first she had simply attempted to force herself to sleep, but when that hadn't worked she'd decided to do something with herself. First she thoroughly brushed and braided her hair, wondering what sort of styles monsters had for their hair. Then she started thinking of what she was going to do with her hair for the wedding, and quickly decided to do something else.

Fishing out her silk gloves and one of her books she attempted to lose herself in a romantic adventure. But after a chapter or two she suddenly realized the handsome Mewman she'd been picturing had somehow turned into Toffee and the woman was herself. Her mind wandered from the actual plot, taking her to a fantasy future as she thought about their life together. She could see it going one of two ways, and she wasn't sure if she particularly liked either one.

She snapped the book shut, as she'd stopped reading it a while ago, and put it back in her trunk. After that she pulled out her sewing bag and worked on a handkerchief she'd been embroidering. Her pattern was a swirl of feathers in pale blue and light brown and mint green, the design on each feather unique from all the others. Despite that she'd been working on it for weeks prior, somehow she finished it in just a few hours. Even after she added a few random swirls and patterns around the boarders and finished it by embroidering a little periwinkle crescent moon in one corner, she still had several hour left until morning.

That was what led her to laying sideways across her bed, staring at the ceiling and then she had spotted the stain. Now it was nearly dawn, and she was fighting with her own mind as it tried to constantly return to the ceremony and to her groom. She didn't want to think about him, or any of what was planned for that day.

Everything in her life was changing and it would never be the same. It was a scary thought, one that kept taunting her. She didn't want to be afraid, especially when she had brought this all on herself to begin with. But this was the end of who she had always been. The young Princess Miakoda, heir to the Mewnian throne had disappeared. In her place was soon to be the Monster Queen, wife of King Toffee.

Childhood was over, and instead of slowly waded into the water of a responsible adulthood, she was jumping off into the deep end and was relying on a virtual stranger to help her stay afloat.

'Maybe it was some kind of makeup the monsters with blue skin wear,' she thought, purposefully ignoring the way her chest felt tight with anxiety. 'Or perhaps a moisturizer? Burn pastes sometimes have that blue color when they mix in the winter's breath...I wonder if Toffee actually slept at all, unlike me.'

Mia sighed as she sat up, scrubbing her hands over her face with a soft groan. "I'm getting married," she told herself. "Mom said this was suppose to be a happy day in my life. Why does it feel like I'm waiting for disaster when I'm only doing this to prevent one?"

Forcing herself to her feet, she crossed the room to the cabinet housing the mirror and took in her reflection. "You look horrible," she told herself, frowning at her reflection. "At least your hair isn't a mess. Good thing Mom taught you how to tie a decent braid." She pulled the ribbon out, setting her bound locks free. Combing her fingers through them, she shook out her curls, watching the mass of pink and blue hair settling around her shoulders. "Maybe I should have cut it..."

Her shoulders sagged as she turned away from the mirror, looking apprehensively at her trunks. "I don't even own a wedding dress, and I didn't take anything that would work as a substitute." She reluctantly opened the lid, moving slower than she would normally, as if she could prolong the need to pick out her attire. Shifting through her dresses, she headed for the bottom of the trunk, thumbing through the folded garments for a white, cream, pale blue-heck, she'd even take light yellow. But all her gowns were too bright or dark to serve as an emergency wedding dress.

She pulled out the lightest colored gown she had and shook it out, holding it against herself. It was a long sleeved deep turquoise-blue satin dress with gold silk trimming on the cuffs and neckline and a golden sash that wrapped around the waist. Turning back to the mirror she held it against her chest, frowning harder. "How can it be too much and not enough at the same time?" she grumbled, and tossed it onto the bed to look for another.

Despite the fact that she loved every dress she had brought, she couldn't find a single one that seemed to fit her idea of a suitable wedding gown. One was too flashy, another not flashy enough. This one was too bright, that one too dark. Too much ruffle, too short sleeves, too colorful. By the time she reached the bottom of the trunk, she was frustrated to the point of blinking by tears as she paced the room.

Her fingers tugged on her bangs as she wrapped her free arm around her unsettled stomach. "This is ridiculous! How can I not find anything?!" She groaned as she sank into the chair by the small table, burying her face in her hands. "I can't believe I can't pick anything..."

Mia leaned back with a sigh, dropping her hands to her lap. She looked over the dresses scattered around the room, each laid out over every available surface. Her eyes drifted to the cord by the door, but she hesitated. She knew pulling it would summon a servant to aid her in whatever she needed, but she was nervous. In her father's castle she'd had the same thing in her room, and her lady's maids and butler had always been kindly towards her and she treated them with as much respect as they gave her. Her mother had taught her from an early age that the servants were all people and tending to them was their job, they weren't slaves who had no choice.

But if she pulled that cord now, a monster would come to answer her call, and she wasn't sure they would be as willing to help her. They hated her, and she wasn't sure what they would do if she asked for help. However, as she glanced over the dresses again and felt a wave of despair, she began to think maybe it would be worth the risk. "Besides, I'll need help lacing up the backs anyway." Before she could talk herself out of it, she crossed to the door, and pulled the cord, hearing a bell ring faintly.

She waited patiently, but felt a steadily growing sense of anxiety as the moments ticked by. Maybe it had been a mistake after all. The princess shook her head, her candy pink locks bouncing around her head. 'No, stop doubting!' she scolded herself. 'You can't show weakness. Stand by your decisions and see things through, that's what Mom always says.' A knock at the door nearly made her jump out of her skin, whipping around with a hand to her heart. "E-enter!"

The door squeaked softly as it was eased open, a grape colored head poking inside. "You called...uh, M'Lady?" she asked, sounding uncertain. It was a little reassuring, knowing she wasn't the only nervous one in the situation.

She tried to give her most charming smile, hoping she didn't come off too strong. "Yes I did, thank you so much for coming," she replied, beckoning the monster inside. "I could really use some help." She hesitantly shuffled her feet, then pushed the door open, gently closing it behind her. Now that Mia could see her, she noticed with was some sort of purple porcupine, her dress being backless to leave her quills free. Mia briefly wondered how she went about her day without accidentally pricking somebody or getting them caught on things like furniture.

The monster wrung her hands, looking like a sheep ready to flee a rabid dog. "Of course, ma'am," she said, dripping her head, her blue eyes staying on the floor for several seconds before she seemed to dare glance up. "What may I assist you with?"

Mia picked up one of her discarded dresses, holding it up in front of herself. "This might sound a little crazy, but...well, I can't choose a dress for the wedding." Draping the gown over her arm, she picked up another, frowning between them. "I really don't know what to do-I'm so frazzled that everything looks lackluster or gaudy." The porcupine blinked at her, looking somewhat lost. Mia smiled helplessly. "Do you think you could lend an opinion?"

The servant glanced around, smoothing down the front of her own dress as she stepped over towards the bed, eyeing the dresses laying upon it. She nibbled her lip as she looked at each dress, moving around the room until she had seen each one, then turned to Mia. "Your dresses are all very nice, M'Lady," she said hesitantly. "But..."

"But...?"

Deeply inhaling, the monster clasped her hands together tightly. "They aren't exactly...well, what monsters wear for such events. So I don't think would exactly matter which one you picked. I suppose as long as you feel like you look nice, then any dress would do."

Mia sighed dejectedly, shoulders slumping. "I was afraid you'd say something like that," she murmured, glancing at the gowns in her arms. "What do monster wedding dresses look like? Do I have anything even close to one?"

The servant tapped her chin in thought, sweeping her eyes around the room. She moved over to the trunk where the turquoise dress lay, looking it up and down as she tapped her clawed fingertips together. "Mmm, this one is suitable for a royal wedding," she said, turning back to Mia. "If you wish, I could take it to the seamstress for a few alterations. It wouldn't be anything major I'm afraid, but the devil is in the details, as they say."

A rush of relief swept over the princess. "Oh, that would be wonderful! Thank you so much." The purple monster picked up the dress, folding it carefully, dipping her head with a slight smile. "And, if you would, I'd like to do my hair according to monster tradition. Do you think you could find someone to help me with that as well?"

"I think we could spare one of the ladies once your dress is finished," she replied. "Would that be alright, ma'am? In the meantime I could grab you a snack while you wait."

Mia all but beamed. "That would be perfect. I can't thank you enough!" As the porcupine left with a slight curtsy, a new hope fluttered through her chest like a butterfly fresh from the cocoon. It hadn't been much, but her first solo interaction with a monster had gone rather well. With a sense of confidence, she began picking up her dresses to stow them away, feeling just a little steadier than she had in her topsy-turvy world.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The smell of hot metal hung in the air, a humid cloud filling the space as steam rose out of the water trough. Moisture collected upon Toffee's bare scales as he worked, a mixture of sweat and droplets of water trickling down his chest and arms. His hair was slicked against the nape of his neck, his brows furrowed with deep concentration. Tail twitching, he watched the surface of the water boil, hissing like angry snakes as he plunged a set of tongs into the trough.

Flames roared in the forge, smoke billowing from the glowing coals. Shadows danced across the sooty walls, the light of the fires a deep orange. Sparks flew from the stirred coals, twinkling like fireflies. The sharp clangs of a hammer striking hot iron rang out as the blacksmith worked hard. But today he was not the only one making use of his forge, for Toffee had a project of his own to complete.

The monster king slowly counted in his head, then removed the tongs. In their grasp was a ring, a delicate circlet he had spent the past few hours creating. Drawing his inspiration from a magical plant called the bridge ivy, he had painstakingly woven and shaped the dainty vines. Turning it about, he carefully inspected every centimeter to ensure it was perfect. "Is looking very nice, Lord," came Buff Frog's voice from over his shoulder. "Princess Mia shall be most pleased."

"Its not done just yet," the reptilian murmured, cautiously touching the metal, testing the temperature. Deeming it cool enough, he whispered a spell under his breath. With each word and every syllable, black flakes peeled themselves off the metal, falling away like ash to reveal gleaming platinum beneath. He blew off a few stubborn bits as he stood, moving over to a workbench. Running his fingers along the vines he located a few sharp edges, and sanded them down until they were smooth.

While he didn't forge much, Toffee still knew his way around the blacksmith's workshop. Though normally he had come to make weapons or armor, not jewelry. "In all my years I never actually thought I would preforming this ritual," he murmured as he grabbed a polishing brush.

"Did you think to be bachelor forever?" Buff Frog chortled, leaning against the bench as he watched his friend bring the dainty ring to a glittering shine. "Surely you would have taken a wife eventually-to make heirs to throne?"

Toffee wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Not really. I hadn't ever planned on marrying, though that's not to say I would have been against it if I had fallen in love. If that never happened, however, I would have gladly stepped down to allow Renata's children to take the throne." The ring glinted flawlessly in the as he turned it about. All that was missing was a gem for the setting. "Yet here I am, carrying out a monster tradition as old as our race, all for a brave mewnian woman." He took a ring box that had been sitting on the table, and carefully set the ring into the velvet lining before handing it to his friend.

"She has much kindness in heart," the amphibian stated, cradling the box as if it were fragile as glass. But he playfully nudged his friend with a chuckle. "Maybe you shall be the one having heir to pass the crown to, da?"

The king rolled his eyes as he grabbed his previously discarded shirt, heading for the exit. "I highly doubt anything productive will come from our union aside from peace," he stated. "Besides, what sort of relationship would a sheltered mewnian princess want with a monster?"

Buff Frog smirked. "Your father thought the same of your dear mother, did he not?"

Toffee jerked to a stop, glancing back at the smug looking amphibian with narrowed eyes. "What are you suggesting?"

"Who is suggesting?" he shrugged, feigning innocence. "I was just thinking aloud. After all, Queen was Mewnian, King was Monster, had beautiful babies-"

"Buff Frog, I have a wedding to finish setting up. Get to the point."

"All I is saying is does not matter what either of you are, or what purpose for marriage is. You now have partner for all life, and shall not know a day of loneliness...but only if you allow wife to be close," he stated, but shrugged with a helpless gesture. "But, eh, what do I know? I am not but silly romantic and best friend of you, My Lord. You shall make best decision for all, yes?" He patted the lizard's shoulder, still wearing that smug grin as he headed towards the front of the castle. "Be sure to clear up nice for bride. No lady wants stinky groom for husband."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Hey! You decent in there?" Renata's voice came from the other side of the door. Mia fought the urge to turn her head while a llama-like monster worked on her hair, but she bid the young girl to enter. The lavender skinned girl stepped into the room, adjusting her glasses as she swept her gaze over Mia. "Wow, you almost look like a monster."

The princess smiled shyly down at her altered dress, hardly believing the change in it herself. The color had been darkened to a blue-green, polished leather bindings with imprinted symbols now wrapped around her forearms in intricate knots, and the collar had been removed to bare her neck and the tops of her shoulders and brought the neckline down to her breastbone where leather ties loosely held a V cut together over a strip of gold fabric. Even the sleeves now had paned elbows, and the padding in the skirt had been removed, allowing the fabric to flow more freely and natural around her waist and legs."I can hardly believe the seamstress was able to do so much in just a few hours," said Mia. "I barely recognized it when I saw it."

Renata smirked, folding her arms as she looked her soon-to-be sister-in-law over. "She used magic to get it done quickly. Normally she won't use her spells for something as simple as dress making, but since its a big occasion that none of us knew about, she made an exception." She glanced down at Mia's waist, frowning slightly. "You aren't gonna wear that sash though, are you?"

She touched the golden belt in question. "Uh, well, yes I was. Why? Is it inappropriate?"

"Sorta. See, monsters wear tartans when they marry-men wear it hooked on their shoulders and women wear it around our waists," Renata explained, getting a thoughtful look. "But Mewnians don't have tartans, so you wouldn't have one for your family...hmm."

Mia wasn't sure what a 'tartan' was, or what it had to do with a wedding, but she wanted to stay as close to their traditions as possible. "Is there anyway to get one before the wedding?"

Renata snorted in an unladylike manner. "No, you can't just go to the market a pick up new family colors," she chortled. "A tartan is woolen cloth woven into a pattern of plaid, each family tartan is unique-the colors, design, and meanings are all different."

"Oh-like Mewnian's coat of arms?"

"Yeah, more or less."

"I have my family's coat of arms on a pin, would that do?"

Renata hummed in thought as the llama monster finished with Mia's hair. She had tied a small braid over her right ear, fastening it with a crisscrossing leather hair wrap. Another braid hung over the back of her hair, forming a crown around the top of her head, the end of it tied up in another wrap along with the last few inches of her hair. The style gave the illusion of free flowing hair, while keeping her massive and wild locks tightly locked in place. "I...I might have something you can borrow," said the half-monster, sounding somewhat uncertain. "You'll just have to be careful with it and return it as soon as you're done."

The statement caught her slightly off guard. She knew Renata didn't care for her very much, so lending something to the wedding that would bind her brother to her was rather unexpected. "Renata, you don't have to lend me anything. I'm sure nobody is thrilled for this wedding anyway, so I doubt they'll care if I look proper or not."

"Then why bother going through all this if you know people won't care how monster-like you look?" Renata demanded. "You could just go in anything!"

Mia cast her a soft smile. "I want them to know that _I_ care. I care that they have their own culture, one that I'm becoming a part of and want to learn about. Besides, this isn't just my day, it's about Toffee too, and with what he's giving up, he deserves to have a decent wedding." She looked down at her hands, folded neatly in her lap. She idly brushed the spot where a ring would soon be, wondering what it would look like. "I want things to work between us, Renata. Your brother has been nothing but polite and kind to me. I don't really deserve it-I haven't done anything to earn such tenderness. But I want to return it in kind, and be a good wife to him."

Renata and the llama monster shared a look, both equally confused. But as the lavender skinned girl let the words sink in, she got an idea, and crossed the room to grab Mia's hand. "C'mon, you're gonna need a couple of things from the tower," she stated, already pulling the older woman out of the room.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Due to the unexpectedness of the wedding, the ceremony didn't have much decoration, but Toffee made use of everything they had available. Flowering grasses tied with colored twine lent color to the white lace and cloth that covered every surface, candelabras of brass and silver glittered in the light of the candles they held, casting a soft glow throughout the church. A large green lizard monster stood on top of a ladder, tying a banner displaying the royal family's tartan pattern-a midnight green field with squares pools of carmine red, trimmed and accented in sapphire blue and coal black. He rumbled softly as he leaned back, glancing at the other side. "Does that look even?" he asked, looking down to Buff Frog, who was holding the ladder steady.

"Looks good to me," he replied, stepping back as the lizard climbed down. Buff Frog looked around the church, searching for anything that might be out of place or need adjusting. "We did good job I say. Lord will be most impressed."

The green lizard snorted as he turned, the light of the candles glinting of the purple jewel that took the place of his left eye. "He might, but what about this Mewnian girl? You've seen her, so what do you think? I'd like to know what kind of trouble we're jumping into."

Buff Frog chuckled. "Must you always be expecting worst, Rasticore?"

"I'm Princess Renata's bodyguard, it's part of my job." He picked up the ladder, balancing it on his shoulder. "Just tell me. We got something to worry about?"

"Ne, moy drug-"

"Common tongue."

The amphibian chuckled. "No, my friend, the Princess is harmless. Scared and ignorant of monster ways, but has open mind and good heart. Give her a chance, and I believe she will be like Dear Queen."

Rasticore nodded, and headed for the door of the church. "That's all I need to know."

Buff Frog shook his head with a smirk, and spotted a crooked bouquet hanging off a pew. As he set about fixing it, he heard the doors open and looked up to see his king, dressed in his finest attire. A flowing snow white dress shirt, black leather vest and boots, and formfitting black breeches with shiny chain mail hanging from his waist along with a sword and scabbard. A cape of black fur hung from his shoulders, a pair of round bronze buckles held it in place and the woolen tartan of his family was draped across his front, attached to the buckles. His hair was tied in a braid with a leather wrap, and upon his head sat the crown of the Monster King. Bronze antlers, vines, leaves, and branches wound around his head, rough cuts of amber tucked into the crevices and a large blue-green stone set in the center.

In his hands he held a silver chest, magic runes carved into the surface. A pair of black velvet gloves rested on top it. "Everything set up?" he asked.

"Da, all things is perfect, Lord," replied the amphibian as he stood up. "You look very good, much regal. I haven't seen you wearing your crown since your coronation. Princess Mia will be most impressed."

"It's not about impressing the bride, Buff Frog," he said as he walked to the alter, setting the chest down on a small polished steel table, where two ring boxes already sat. "This about tradition. But I wouldn't object if she found things to her liking. Just so long as everything goes according to plan, we'll be set."

Buff Frog rolled his eyes. "Shall we begin the ceremony, Lord?"

Toffee nodded. "Send for the princess and Renata, I'll tell Lekmet we're almost ready."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Murmurs from the crowd in the pews filled the air of the church, all eyes trained on the king or seeking out the Mewnian. Buff Frog sat on a stool to Toffee's left, tuning a lute as they waited. The winged-goat stood to his right, bleating quietly to the crystal-headed Rhombulus. Rhombulus was the only creature Toffee had ever met who could actually understand him without a translation spell. The king's tail twitched slightly under his fur cape, the itch to get everything over with settling in.

He finally spotted Renata stepping into the church. She hurried up the aisle, climbing up onto the alter. "She's waiting outside," she whispered. "Are you guys ready?"

Toffee nodded. "Tell her to come in when the music starts, then get to your seat." She gave a nod of her own, then moved swiftly back to the front of the church. Toffee turned to the chest and grabbed the gloves, tugging them on as his sister came back and took a seat in the front pew. She gave him a thumbs-up, and once Lekmet gave a nod of his own, the king turned to Buff Frog. "We're ready. Let's begin."

Soft notes of the lute suddenly filled the air, a hush falling over the crowd as the music swelled. Heads turned, watching the door. Toffee felt his pulse quicken slightly. Was he anxious? Nervous? He wasn't sure, but when the doors swung open, his jaw slacked slightly. His bride stepped into the church, a fur hood shrouding her face, the cape falling down to trail behind her. A leather belt with intricate designs burned into it hung off one hip, a buckle identical to the ones on his shoulders held a length of his family's tartan rested on her upper thigh.

As if in a daze, he watched as she seemed to glide across the floor, until she was standing in front of him. Slowly, she lifted her head, peeking out from under her hood, looking uncertain and lost, and he had to fight the urge to squeeze her hand. But he did offer her a smile, and something squirmed in his chest when she returned it shyly. They turned to face the goat-like monster, who gave them both an encouraging smile before he started bleating.

Rhombulus cleared his throat, and began to translate. "Goddess bless ye all who this day bear witness to this-a union of two souls! Watch with unclouded eyes and clear minds." He waited a moment, letting Lekmet say more before continuing. "Today, our King takes his bride, he gives to us a Queen, and with this Queen, we shall have peace." Lekmet gestured to Toffee. "Reveal to your witnesses she who will be mated to you."

Toffee turned towards Mia, and she lowered her head slightly as he slipped his fingers under her hood, her silken hair brushing against his scaled skin as he lifted it from her head. A gold pin in her hair drew his attention, her family's coat of arms, a lock of her blue streaks running beneath it reminded him of why he was doing this. But when his hands lingered on her shoulders, she turned those blue orbs up to him and their night in the tent flashed across his mind.

Their quiet voices in the dark, the warmth of each other as they sat shoulder to shoulder...the way he had fallen asleep beside her so easily. Despite what their marriage meant, he wouldn't allow it to taint whatever relationship they might have. Buff Frog had a bit of a point, he didn't know what could happen between them, and if this sheltered princess could sacrifice so much for one she loved, surely he could become a companion worthy of them.

Lekmet picked up one of the ring boxes, holding it open to reveal the tiny circlet within. Toffee carefully picked it up and lifted Mia's left hand, knowing what to do. "This ring has been crafted by the hand of this monster, a symbol of the hard work, dedication, and passion he shall pour into this union." Lekmet gestured towards Mia's hand. "Place the ring upon her finger, and remove the glove from your left hand."

The ring slide slowly onto her finger, the cool metal skating across her skin, the velvet of his gloves brushing against her hand sent shivers down her spine. Toffee watched as her eyes widened slightly at the sight of it, and he couldn't help how his lips curled into a faint smile. As he peeled off the glove, Lekmet opened the chest. Inside lay two objects, an ornamental dagger and a tiara. The dagger's blade gleamed silver, the handle coated in solid amber, and it was what Toffee picked up.

Mia's eyes followed the dagger, a look of unease on her face. "King Toffee Arigor, should you preform this act, no force of might nor magic may undo the deed. Are you of sound mind and body? Do you chose to willingly bind yourself to this woman till your dying day?"

Somehow the ceremonial words felt more like a personal question in that moment. As if Lekmet was asking him to truly think about what he was doing, and what it meant for him on a personal level. "I, Toffee Arigor, King of Monsters, am of sound mind and body, and on this day pledge myself in body, heart, and mind to this union." He wrapped his palm around the dagger's blade, feeling the edge biting into his flesh as he sliced down across his hand. Mia visibly jumped, a mousy gasp flying from her lips. Passing the knife to Lekmet, Toffee took her left hand, tilting his own until the blood pooling there formed a large crimson drop, and let it fall.

It landed on her ring, yet it didn't splatter, settling perfectly into the setting. Instead, right before her own eyes, the blood crystallizing until it resembled a gemstone. Toffee opened his hand, watching as the wound began to heal, his very flesh knitting itself back together, new soft scales sliding out of the freshly stitched skin. His gaze turned back to the Mewnian as he took her hand, bringing it up to his lips, placing a soft kiss first to her fingers, then to the ring itself, all while holding eye contact.

"Miakoda-Alindas Apis, on this day and for all days after this, I take you as mine. This ring has been forged by my hands, made only for your hand. A circle of devotion, filled with a drop of my heart's blood, held close to your love vein." Turning her hand over, he slowly ran his finger down from her ring finger, down her arm and up to her chest. There, he rested his palm over her heart, feeling her pulse fainting beneath her skin. "May it give you strength each day, and be your beacon in the night. From this forward, I take you as mine, taking your safety, happiness, and needs into my care. Above all else, I place you, my wife."

As he spoke, he watched tears form in her eyes, the salty drops clinging to her black lashes, a few falling down the periwinkle crescents on her cheeks. She looked ready to speak, but she tightly pressed her trembling lips together, giving him a watery smile. The woman was brave, he'd give her that. Lowering his hand, they both turned towards the winged-goat as he picked up the other ring box. He placed his hoof on her arm, and spoke softly. "Your part is much more simple, I will guide you through the vows," he whispered. "First, take the ring and place it on his finger, then take the knife and cut off a few inches of your braid and wrap it around the band."

She blinked t him for a moment, then took the ring from the box in Lekmet's hoof. It was a simple metal band with a dip in the middle, as if someone had cut a strip out of it. Taking his hand, she slipped the ring over his finger, her fingertips memorizing the feel of his scales. Then, with a trembling hand, she took the knife. Blood still clung to the mirror-like blade, Mia could clearly see the reflection of her eyes as she raised it to her hair, and pressed the sharpened edge against it. Tightly gripping the end of her braid, she carefully sawed through the twisted hair, her locks parting near effortlessly under the knife until she had cut clean through, slicing both hair and the leather wrapping.

"Good," said Lekmet, taking the dagger from her. "Now wrap the hair around the ring's groove, I'll recite the same line as before, then you repeat after me."

Setting the leather aside, she did as he instructed, only half-listening. As she wrapped her hair around the ring, she watched in awe as the ends fused together, forming an endless loop around the ring. When he finished his speech, he whispered the vows softly. "I, Miakoda-Alindas Apis, Princess of Mewni, am of sound mind and body, and on this day pledge myself in body, heart, and mind to this union." She took Toffee's hand, mimicking the two kisses he had place on hers earlier. "Toffee, on this day and for all days after this, I take you as mine. This ring is freely given, made only for your hand. A circle of devotion, bound in the hair of this maiden, held close to your love vein. May it give you strength each day, and be your beacon in the night. From this forward, I take you as mine, taking your safety, happiness, and needs into my care. Above all else, I place you, my husband."

Lekmet took their left hands together, folding them between his hooves and began to chant. The words sounded ancient, and felt powerful. Mia could all but feel a crackle of raw magic in the air. Then, without pausing his performance, the goat-like monster picked up the tiara that was still sitting in the chest, holding it up for all to see. A circlet of bronze vines, studded with chips of amber and a blue-green stone on a thin chain that hung from an arch of flowers. Lekmet gently placed it on her head, the cool gem resting in the middle of her forehead.

"And now, before the witnesses of this room, seal your marriage with a kiss."

Mia's face flushed red, she gazed up at the reptilian through her dark lashes and swallowed hard. But as he gently tilted her chin up with his knuckle, and took a step closer, all her thoughts ceased. He leaned down, she rose up onto her toes, and their lips met.

The touch was gentle, a tender embrace. His lips were surprisingly soft, and warm against hers. While hers were like butter against his mouth, his hand leaving her chin to cup her cheek. Slowly, as if they were awaking from a trance, they pulled away as Lekmet threw up his arms. "Monsters! I present to you King Toffee and Queen Miakoda-Alindas Arigor!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"I didn't expect to see you in anything like this," said Toffee, looking over his new wife as she sat beside him. The Grand Hall was filled with the sounds of music and merriment, monsters feasting in the honor of their new Queen. Whether they liked her or not, people rarely turned down a chance to have good food and cold mead.

Mia smiled down at her outfit, her blush seeming almost permanent on her cheeks. "One of the maids took my dress to the seamstress," she replied. "Renata said she used magic to fix it up so fast. I'll have to thank her for it-her work is amazing."

Toffee chuckled softly. "Yes, she's very talented. But I meant the cloak and belt. How did you come by them?"

"Renata. She took me up to one of the towers and pulled them out of a chest," she explained. "She said I could borrow them for the wedding."

"They were my Mother's. She wore them when she married my father," he stated, watching her eyes go wide. He lifted the cape from her shoulder, stroking the fur with his thumb. "Furs seem to suit you. Perhaps I'll find something during the winter to make you a cape of your own."

Mia gently touched the collar of the cloak. "Your mother...? If I had known-"

Toffee patted her hand with a crooked smirk. "She would have wanted you to wear them, Mia. Despite the circumstances-or possibly even because of them-I think you two would have hit it off rather well."

A soft smile curled her painted lips. "Your mother sounds like a lucky woman. I'm curious as to how they met. Hopefully under better circumstances than we did." She turned to face him more, an eager look in her eyes. "Tell me the story?"

"Right now?" he chortled.

"Pretty please, Dear Husband," she teased, playfully batting her eyelashes.

Toffee shook his head with a soft chuckle. "As you wish." He took his glass from the table, taking a quick sip to wet his throat. "Believe it or not, she actually shot him with an arrow while she was hunting."

Mia's eyes went wide. "She shot him?"

"Indeed, the arrow went halfway through his shoulder. She'd mistaken the flash of his brown fur through the foliage for a deer's hide. When she realized her mistake she ran to his aid, completely unafraid of the four-eyed, horned, eight-foot-tall monster. Not only did she remove the arrow, she tore off her dress sleeves to bandage the wound. She felt so guilty she insisted he allow her to make amends."

"And how did she do that?"

"For starters, dinner."

Mia giggled. "My mother always did say the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"And my father was no exception," he replied. "After all, in that time, our lands were suffering from a terrible drought, and my father was on the edge of Mewnian lands to hunt and gather food to take back home. He was worried she would rat them out if he didn't humor her."

"Surely not-she wouldn't go through the trouble of helping him if she was going to turn him in."

"No, she didn't, and that surprised him greatly. She even came back every day and brought him more food and medicine. But when it was time for him to leave, he saw just how sad it made her, so he promised to come visit her. For the next year they met every few weeks in secret, until one night, she asked him to take her away. She claimed to be miserable, saying he was the only good thing she had in her life, and if he wouldn't have her, then death itself would."

Mia nearly choked on her drink, coughing briefly before turning to her husband. "She was going to take her own life if he refused her?!"

Toffee shrugged. "That's what she said to him. I don't know where exactly my mother came from before she was with my father, only that she was very gifted with magic and wealthy-so she was likely of high birth. But apparently she was very unhappy with her life, and she found something in my father that just sang to her. The rest is pretty straightforward, she married my father, had me, then Renata."

"Practically a fairytale," she murmured. "I'm glad she got to be with someone who made her happy."

"As am I." Finishing what was left of his drink, Toffee stood, offering her his hand. "Come, I have something for you." She took it, letting him pull her to her feet. "Let's see if we can't slip out of here without causing a ruckus."

They made their way out of the Grand Hall, following the empty corridors to the back of the castle. Magic lights were all that lit their way, the shadows of the night had fallen some time ago. Yet Toffee didn't hesitate or stumble, having walked those halls all his life, and he guided Mia along with completely confidence.

When he opened a door and pulled her out into the dark, Mia tightened her grip on his hand, trusting him to guide her safely to wherever they were going. She felt the cool breeze against her flushed cheeks, smelled the scent of hay and cut grass, and faintly saw the strip of light. As they drew closer, she realized it was a door. The door to the stables.

Toffee pulled her inside, closing the door behind them before grabbing a lantern from a hook by the door, whispering a spell to lit it. Taking her hand again, he walked further in, a few curious unicorns poking their hands out of their stalls, Mia even spotted a warnicorn or two. "What did you need to show me out here?"

He smirked as he led her over to a rather large stall, hanging the lantern up before releasing her hand. "A wedding present," he said, reaching for the latch of the stall door. "Just don't panic." The door rattled, the scratching of claws on wood filled the air, and Mia's pulse quickened. Toffee chuckled, slowly undoing the latch and the door burst open. Mia screamed as a huge furry creature leaped forward, a mouthful of teeth lunging for her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Fickle Fingered Fate**

Chapter 6

Adjustments are needed

A shrill scream filled the stables moments before a bout of helpless laughter. Mia pushed at the furry snout that was thrust against her face, trying to avoid the sticky wet tongue licking at her cheeks. "Sta-stop it! That tickles!" she giggled. "What even are you?!"

Toffee sank a hand into the scruff of the furry beast, pulling it back to let his bride right herself. The creature was a large beast, broader than a unicorn but only slightly half the height. Its fur was a wash of blue and green, the hues blending and fading into each other, while its face was a light cream with a bright pink nose. Six legs shuffled excitedly on the dirt floor, its thick tail making a slight rattle at the quills covering it brushed against one another.

"This is a porcupine beast. They're a bit rare in this region, but they make excellent mounts once tamed." He scratched behind the beast's ear, earning a few gleeful pants as it leaned into his hand. "He'll be good for you to ride on."

The new queen blinked, pausing as she wiped her cheek dry. "Me? Ride him?" she asked uncertainly. "But if I can't ride a unicorn, then how could I ride this?" She had to admit the creature seemed very endearing, but compared to the gentle and calm mares she had always ridden, he seemed almost wild.

"Trust me, you're more likely to be thrown from your horse than this one," he replied. Kneeling down, Toffee lifted one of the beast's paws, the porcupine instantly going still, allowing the king to do as he pleased. He spread the large toes, showing off the huge claws attached to them. "He'll rarely find something he can't climb over or dig through, and with six legs it'll be tricky for him to ever fully lose his footing." Dropping the paw, he stood and gestured for her to join him at the creature's side.

His hand disappeared in the beast's fur as he patted its broad back. "His spine is thicker than my arm and as flexible as a spring. He can make huge leaps, tight turns, and if ever attacked, he can take a solid hit." Running his hand along the porcupine's spine, he carefully cradled it's tail, moving it into her line of sight. "His tail gives him good balance and works like the rudder of a ship to aid him when turning at a full gallop. Not to mention anything trying to pester him is going to look like a pin cushion when he swats them."

He released the tail, patting the creature's flank as it gave a happy gurgle. "All in all, he'll keep you safe and get you wherever you want to go. As for temperament, he's a bit excitable when he first sees you-as you've already experienced." His sly smirk told her that he had planned for the beast to startle her, and while she set her hands on her hips in an attempt to look miffed, the smile cracking across her lips didn't fool him. "But once you give him a bit of attention he quiets right down. Tacking him isn't any harder than a horse, and he enjoys a good grooming. If you end up having any trouble dealing with him let one of the hands know and they'll straighten things out."

Mia looked over the beast again, trying to take in everything he had said. One thing stuck out more than the rest, however. He had insisted almost constantly that the porcupine would protect her. This wasn't just a mount to take on a leisurely ride through the countryside, this was essentially a guard dog. Toffee was giving her a sense of security. She wondered if that was his intent, or if he meant to simply discourage anything from attacking his new queen.

Either way, she couldn't deny how endearing the beast was, especially when he turned his head towards her, tongue lolled and panting, pressing his muzzle into her hands to beg for attention. She giggled, rubbing his cheeks as he gave the goofiest expression. "With a face like that, how could you possibly be any trouble?" she cooed, and pressed a kiss to his wet nose.

"Its the cute one that are the biggest rascals," Toffee murmured, watching his wife coddling the beast like a newborn puppy. "Will you accept him, then?"

She turned those bright blue eyes on him, and he found himself suddenly tense, waiting for her answer. It shouldn't have mattered if she'd take the beast or not, after all if she declined he had a few horses to offer her. But he had personally selected this creature to be the first gift he presented to his wife, and he felt a twinge of anxiousness in the brief moment he waited for her response. "Of course, Toffee. He's simply wonderful. Thank you."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The doors to the Royal bedroom slowly swung open without a sound, yet the silence was deafening. In the doorway, the newlyweds stood side by side, unmoving. This room had belonged to Toffee for years, he had been a teenager when he had moved into them and since then they had been his personal haven from the outside world. Here he could think, relax, and doing as he pleased without prying eyes or judging stares. Never had it felt so foreign to him as it did at that moment.

It was about to become 'their' room, not just 'his' room. Very few ever made it beyond the doors, and even fewer had ever slept there. In fact, the only female that had ever been under his blankets had been his sister when she was small and afraid of storms and darkness. But now that was about to change, and he wasn't sure he liked the idea of it.

Though, by the look of his new wife, she seemed to be reluctant to even cross through the doorway, as if setting foot on the rug inches from her toes was taboo. She bit her lip again, a habit he had noticed that tended to mean she was uncertain or could recall his mother doing something similar, wringing her gloved hands as she briefly closed her eyes.

The thought made something seem to melt inside him. As different as they were, both women had left everything safe and familiar behind to enter the monster world. He didn't know if could muster the strength to leave his people behind and live among the mewnians. But if she could find the will to do such a thing, how could he not at least open his sanctuary to her?

He held out his hand, the movement catching her attention that had been firmly glued to the room before them. She blinked at it for a moment, as if not sure what he wanted, and slowly placed her delicate fingers into the curve of his palm. "You don't have to force yourself into this, Mia," he reminded her. "I don't want you to make yourself do something you're uncomfortable with. You are always welcome here, either way."

She lowered her eyes, giving him the unwelcomed feeling of having kicked a puppy. "I'm just...nervous." As she lifted her head, her eyes suddenly held such worry one would think her loved ones had just been sent the front lines of a war. "I've never shared a room before. What if I'm a terrible roommate?"

The seriousness of her expression combined with the strange concern made him chuckle. "That's what you're worried about? What, are you going to leave your stockings hanging off the headboard? Snoop through my things?" He leaned closer, trying hard not to laugh at her reddening face. "Do you snore?"

She nearly choked. "Wha-? N-no, I never-! A princess does not snore!" she stammered. "Do not tease me-it isn't funny! I'd never be so-so unladylike! My ancestors would roll in their graves. I am a lady of proper manners and am a very tidy person."

"Then what do you have to worry about?" he asked with a smirk, watching the look of realization cross her face before she once again cast her gaze to the floor. His smile faded as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "All jokes aside, I can understand what you mean. This is going to be...an adjustment on both accounts. We'll just have to figure things out as we go. But make no mistake, I have no objections to you being here, Mia. As queen you are equally entitled to these chambers as I am. After all, we're partners now if nothing else. And if you feel uncomfortable here, we can always move you into your own rooms. Nothing is set in stone."

She sighed softly, nodding her head. "Right. Then I suppose we...uh, ready ourselves for bed?"

"That would be wise, the hour is late, and there will be much to do tomorrow." Keeping a gentle grip on her hand, he stepped into his room, tugging her along after him. An awkward tension hung in the air as the doors closed behind them, sealing them off from the rest of the world.

The maids had already unpacked and put her things away, and after a bit of searching, she was able to find a sleeping gown and promptly retreated behind the changing screen in the corner of the room. When she stepped out again, she found Toffee already dressed for bed as well, wearing a loose night shirt and brown pants. He sat cross-legged on the bed, pulling the tie from his hair and combing his fingers through it.

The mewnian couldn't help put cast him a few glances as she crossed the room to the vanity, untying her own bound locks. Unlike Toffee, she didn't have the luxury of being able to get away with a simple finger combing with her hair, if she tried she would just end up with tangled knots in the morning. As she shook her hair out, one lock brushed against her cheek instead of falling down her back like the rest. Her hand touched it, feeling the newly cut ends of the shortened piece of hair. "It feels so strange," she mused aloud. "I've never had my hair cut short. Even if its just one little piece...the difference is interesting."

"You could always cut it now, if you wanted," he said, watching her reflection in the mirror. "Re usually cuts her hair for the summer months. She likes it up to her ears and doesn't stop playing with it until it grows back in around autumn."

Mia turned in her chair, brush pausing in mid stroke. "To her ears?" she echoed. "That's considered unseemly short for a lady of her title."

"Not for monsters. Women aren't held under such strict social rules as mewnians. In fact my mother's hair was always short, she couldn't stand long hair." He smiled slightly as a memory came to mind. "She loved it, but my father hated it. He claimed she had the loveliest hair-a teal cloud, he called it. He also hated her favorite hat."

The image he conjured brought a smile to her lips as she continued tending to her hair. "I take it he liked her hair and was sad he didn't get to see much of it. That sounds sweet." Grabbing a ribbon between her teeth, she braided and twisted her hair into a bun high on her head, and tied it securely in place. Only the shortened lock still hung free, brushing softly against her collarbone. She had decided on a whim to leave it down, and wrapped it tightly around her finger briefly, giving it an extra bit of curl to form a perfect ringlet. "But I think I rather have my hair long. I like the way it looks."

Leaving the vanity, she crossed to the bed, climbing up on the opposite side. "What about you?" she asked, slipping under the blankets. She was glad when she discovered they had added her fur to the bed, her fingers stroking it softly. "Do you cut your hair short?"

He shrugged a shoulder as he too drew the blankets over his lap. "Not usually, but I have on a few occasions. I tend to keep it tied back regardless since it nearly got me blinded by pixies when I was young."

"How did that happen?" she asked, arching a brow.

"They like long hair for whatever reason, and they try to steal it by slicing off pieces of your scalp. One of them ended up stabbing its tiny dagger into the corner of my eye while I was trying to swat them off." He tapped the place where the injury had been, yet there was no sign it had ever been there in the first place. "But if you keep your hair tied, they tend to leave you alone since they'd have to fight with your tie to get to it and they can be pretty lazy creatures."

"That's horrible! How have you not just cut all of it off after such a terrible encounter?"

"I don't exactly blame my hair for it, so why make it pay the price? After all, I don't plan to go near pixie territory again any time soon."

She smiled slightly. "That's a good way to look at it, and I'm glad you see it as such."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I like your hair as it is. It suits you, and you wear it well for every occasion we've had thus far."

He chuckled, playfully giving a slight bow. "I'm humbled to meet your approval, Lady Fair Hair."

She rolled her eyes with an amused scoff. "If I must be a fairy tale, surely there is a better ending one you could have picked."

"So you don't feel like selling your hair to a witch to save your kingdom? Our people with surely be saddened, Mia."

She laughed, shaking her head as she laid down, drawing the blankets up to her chin. "Oh, just go to sleep, you."

"As you wish," he replied, and with a wave of his hand, darkness filled the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Fickle Fingered Fate**

 **Chapter 7**

 **How do you like your eggs**

Dawn peeked over the forests and mountains of Toffee's realm, washing it in faint golden orange and buttery yellow as the sun seemed to begin burning the night away, fiery hues scorching the pale violet skyline. Blue songbirds started to rise, twittering merry little tunes as they spruced themselves up, as if preparing for a stage show where they would preform. Cold dew gathered on the foliage, glistening like the finest jewels in the faint light.

These were the sights that greeted Toffee every morning when he rose, waking with the sun to begin his long days as king. He would dress while the kitchen staff prepared his breakfast, often staring out his windows as he ate, lost in his own thoughts. But he also always awoke to an empty bed, warmed only by his own body heat.

This was not the case now.

He awoke instead to a pressure against his back, and something moving against his tail. Lifting his head, he glanced over his shoulder, sleep briefly confusing him as to why someone else was in his bed. But the sight of his wife brought back the events of the past few days, and the weight of the situation had him simply dropping his head back down into his pillow with a deep sigh.

Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, he lay there with his eyes closed, running over everything in his head. He had to make the official public announcement today, begin introducing Mia to all the important people in the castle, give her a rundown of how things worked, then hopefully find something to occupy her days safely for a while until the heat died down.

Assigning her a bodyguard wouldn't be a bad idea, though he doubted she'd be too comfortable with a stranger being responsible for her protection, and if he was honest with himself, he didn't like it either. But it wasn't like she would enjoy following him around as he attended to meetings and solved issues with his people. She didn't seem like one for politics, and she wasn't built for some of the labors he had to preform on a daily basis.

'Perhaps I can get Renata to look after her for now, Rasticore would keep them both safe until I can figure something out.' He was brought out of his musing as the woman shifted against his back, snuggling closer with her bottom pressed firmly against the base of his spine and her chilled toes wiggling under his tail. A soft chuckle escaped him as he slowly removed himself from the bed, watching in amusement as she rolled over to immediately fill his empty place. 'Looks like I shall have a best friend come winter.'

Crossing the room to the large hearth, Toffee grimaced slightly as his feet left the protection of the rug and met the harsh coldness of the stone floor. His mind jumped back to his wife's own toes, recalling how cool they had been, and he quickly set about building a large roaring fire. The flames crackled and snapped, the heat rushing past him into the room, chasing after the chilly air and warming his scaly skin. He flicked chips of bark into the slowly forming bed of coals, shifting the logs slightly with an iron poker and watching sprays of embers flare and die.

A soft sound, perhaps a little moan or whimper, drew his attention. On the bed, he watched as his wife stirred, shifting about to sit up while still keeping under the covers. Strands of pink and blue fell freely around her face, framing sleepy eyes that fought to blink themselves into an alert state. The new queen shivered slightly, and grabbed the white fur laying across the bed, pulling it around her shoulders as she softly cleared her throat. "Good morning," she all but whispered, her voice apparently more asleep than the rest of her.

"Good morning," he replied, his voice slightly louder, but still soft enough to not startle her still drowsy ears. "Sleep well?"

She nodded, glancing briefly at the fire and the tool in his hand, then swept her gaze around the room. It seemed as if she were taking it in with more attention to deal than last night, her eyes lingering here and there on objects scattered about. Toffee found himself wondering what she thought of it. His kingly rooms were large, but not nearly as gilded as the palaces of mewmens.

Monsters focused on nature, cherishing fine woods and stones shaped by the elements, fabrics and clothing made by hand rather than magic and chose to always to include leathers or fur instead of jewels or gold. He had heard from a few maids about Mia's wardrobe before the ceremony, and knew how richly her gowns were decorated, and how many spells it would take to create the unnaturally soft and silky fabrics. His own formal clothes weren't even as finely made as hers, but they were beyond rich as far as monsters were concerned.

'She must think she's been banished to a hovel in the middle of the wilds,' he thought ruefully. 'Even the King's Quarters look like a rustic cabin to a Mewnian princess who just slept in a gown with gold silk stitching around the collar.'

"The rafters are beautiful."

The king was jerked from his thoughts at the comment, and his brow rose in confusion. "Pardon?"

A delicate finger pointed towards the ceiling above the balcony doors, drawing his attention to the forest scenery carved into the dark red wood. "It's like a painting with all the details I can make out, and I like the wood's coloring." She glanced around briefly. "There's something on just about every bit of wood structure in here-even the bed." Her hand brushed lightly over the headboard, sliding across the skillfully made grooves that formed a complex pattern within the wood.

Shifting the fur up higher, the mewnian wiggled around until she sat on top of her legs, tucking her feet beneath her to help keep them warm. She brushed the stray hair from her face, her arm swiftly vanishing back under the blankets. "Aren't you cold?" She huffed with a slight smile. "Dumb question, sorry. Should have asked why you aren't back under the covers or at least bundled up."

"I haven't been up long," he replied, stirring the coals before putting the poker away, dusting off his hands as he stood. "You were obviously cold, so I built the fire. Figured we'd both appreciate the warmth while we started the day. Speaking of which, will you be taking breakfast with me, or would you prefer to sleep a little longer?"

"I'm awake, so breakfast would be lovely," she replied, reluctantly pushing the blankets and fur aside as she slipped off the bed. A visible shudder ran through her as she wrapped her arms around herself and shuffled over to the vanity.

She carefully folded her skirt beneath her as she sat, untying the ribbon that held most of her hair still bound tightly, the vivid pink and blue locks falling in silky waves around her shoulders. A brief thought flittered across Toffee's mind, like a random butterfly floating past him. 'I think I like my wife's hair,' he thought as he stood, trying not to stare out of curiosity while he crossed to the doors of the chamber, pulling the servant cord. 'Strange, I didn't expect to find something I liked about her this soon-if at all.'

The faint ringing of the bell drew Mia's attention as she worked a brush through her hair, the shortened lock still draped over her collarbone. "What will be having?"

"Let's put it this way; how do you like your eggs?"

The brush paused for a moment before she glanced at him, then turned back to the vanity. "Well...I'm not fond of eggs except for one way. But I'll eat them however you have yours done."

Toffee arched a brow in confusion. "A bit early to be cryptic, isn't it?" he mused, crossing back to the fireplace to escape the chill. "It's hardly a bother if you want your food done differently than everyone else. But I can't exactly give you what you want if you don't tell me what it is."

"It's hardly important. It was silly to say anything about it." She waved the issue off with a rosy smile. "Forget I mentioned it."

The reptile snorted. "And have somebody else find out my new queen didn't get what she wanted? Buff Frog alone wouldn't ever let me hear the end of it." He leaned back against the warm stones of the fireplace, folding his arms loosely. "Don't just let people decide things for you. Always speak your mind, Mia. As queen, you should be confident in your choices, and never fear what someone else might think of them."

Quick and skilled fingers twisted the shortened lock of hair into a braid, one similar to what it been in during the ceremony. "Are we still...talking about breakfast?" she asked hesitantly, tying the end of the braid with a gold and jeweled band.

"In a way, but the statement applies to many cases," he replied. "So, once more, how would my queen like her eggs?"

Her hands slowed as she seemed to consider her answer. "You'll think it's gross," she warned, setting her brush down. "I...like them raw." Pink flushed her cheeks as she looked down at her lap, embarrassment painting her face.

Toffee cocked his head in confusion. For a moment he didn't know what to think. It was certainly unusual, especially for a Mewnian princess, but he knew of a few others who enjoyed eggs straight from the shell. But hearing it from his wife was simply unexpected.

However, the way Mia was fiddling with her skirt and refusing to look up gave him the impression that others had shamed her for it, or at least teased her. "Raw it is, then," he stated, offering a reassuring smile when she finally looked to him. "As the Queen desires, so shall she have-as my father used to say."

Her blush deepened as she brushed her hair behind her ear with a shy smile. "You don't think it's weird?"

"It's hardly unheard of, just a little surprising that a princess would ever even try a raw egg-let alone like it. But we're all different. How did you discover you had a taste for it, though? I'm curious."

"My cousin Capricorna, her father-the one I mentioned before? He taught her wilderness survival and that included eating raw eggs, and when she got me to try one...I just really liked it." She cleared her throat, her whole turning red. Toffee had to fight back the urge to chuckle at how endearing her bashfulness was over the mere choice of her breakfast.

A rapid knocking at their door immediately had his attention, his amusement gone. "Enter!"

Buff Frog rushed into the room, slightly winded as he clutched a small mirror in his webbed hands. "My Lord-'tis most urgent!" he exclaimed, holding up the mirror as an image began to fade into view. "A caravan is headed towards the castle-bearing Mewnian flags of the Apis family!"

Toffee's jaw clenched. Of course King Apis wouldn't accept his defeat gracefully. He was now launching an attack directly on his home, apparently even at the risk of his own daughter.

"Wait-what color is the emblem on?" His head jerked back towards his wife at her question. "I don't think it's what you might be thinking. What's the color?"

"Red, with a gold boarder."

Mia visibly relaxed, if only slightly. "Then this shouldn't be too terrible. The Apis crest on a field of red is specifically for my mother. I had forgotten to mention that she was a little...concerned after my call." She gave a sheepish smile. "I suppose you'll be meeting her for breakfast."


	8. Chapter 8

**A Fickle Fingered Fate**

 **Chapter 8**

 **A Red Rose Rampant**

Within minutes, the castle was put on high alert and guards flocked to every post. The monsters in the village fled indoors, locking their families away to wait out the possible danger. With little time to spare, Toffee summoned his unicorn from the stables, planning to meet the caravan at the edge of the village.

Mia trailed after him as he fired off one order after another, the group that had been following them thinning with every word he spoke until it was just the two of them standing beside his mount. "Let me speak with her, I'm sure she's just jumped to conclusions and scared herself into a panic," she insisted, hands clenched in the folds of her skirt.

"And if they mean to attack us?" Toffee asked. "Mia, I can't guarantee they won't try something violent. I'd rather not have you in the crossfire."

She squared her shoulders, standing slightly taller with a serious expression. He could practically see her 'Princess Mode' switching on. "Toffee, I know all of my mother's servants, and I also know that she would never allow them to put me in danger. Besides, if she sees for herself that I'm unharmed it might defuse the situation before anything can happen. It's our best option."

The reptile's brow furrowed as he frowned, not liking her point, but knew he couldn't argue with her. "Alright, we try it your way." His hands wrapped around her waist, his fingers brushing over the silk of her gown as he hoisted her up. A little gasp escaped her as her hands landed on his shoulders as he placed her into the saddle, her cheeks turning pink with that charming little maidenly blush she always seemed to find herself sporting. "Let's just hope your mother is in a talking mood," he murmured, then swung himself up behind her and tugged the unicorn's braided mane.

Mia's hand grabbed his shoulder at the sudden motion of the mount, leaning slightly into him as the unicorn shot through the castle gate, galloping down the stone streets. They rode in silence, both preoccupied with their own thoughts as they passed through the now empty village, neither looking forward to a conflict if things went awry. Grey clouds suddenly rumbled above them, the overcast morning promising to turn into a stormy afternoon as they reached the edge of the village.

Toffee slowed his mount to a stop, petting the steed's neck as they anxiously shuffled in place. The stallion could sense the tension in the very air, filling them with a nervous energy. The clatter of hooves drew Toffee's attention from his mount and onto the armored figure riding towards them, hoisting a banner with the Mewnian queen's insignia, and a second flag of snowy white with an ear of corn. A frown curved Toffee's lips at the sight of the Mewnian Flag of Peaceful Bargaining, his mood switching to a different form of unease.

The rider stopped a few feet away from them, and lifted the visor of their helmet. "Princess Mia!" came the cheerful, and rather informal, greeting. A man with tan skin, brown hair and eyes, and a mustache practically beamed at Mia.

" !" Mia exclaimed joyfully. "It's so good to see you!"

"It has been too long, mi Princesa! You are looking wonderful. Her Majesty will be most pleased," he replied, and was about to carry on, until Toffee cleared his throat, then seemed to remember the situation at hand. "Oh, uh-ahem! Announcing the arrival of Rosetta Apis, Queen of Mewni!" he bellowed, holding the banner up higher. "We come in peace to seek an audience with Toffee Arigor, King of Monsters!"

Toffee had to resist the urge to roll his eyes as he sighed. He hated dealing with the messengers, especially the ones that put on a dramatic show like this fellow. Mia gave his chest a sympathetic pat with a small smile. "At least she came here to talk."

"At least there's that," he agreed, watching the rest of the caravan approach.

The gilded carriage was drawn by invisible goats, and escorted by no less than two dozen guards in armor atop some rather fierce looking warnicorns, while a second wagon brought up the rear, filled with trunks and what seemed to be a few pieces of furniture. Toffee dismounted as the carriage rolled to a stop, setting his queen down gently in the hard packed dirt when the footman opened the door by its golden handle. An auburn-haired woman stepped out, a royal handmaiden by the look of her, her green eyes lighting up as she spotted Mia, even as she turned to help the other rider out. This was obviously Rosetta Apis.

Dark crimson red hair that was tied up high with jeweled pins, a tiara nestled in the fiery locks, deep green eyes framed by thick lashes and glittering eyeshadow, and cheerily pink flowers upon her cheeks. The monster king's first impression was instant, this woman brought forth the image of a wolf to his mind. A gentle, caring creature to her offspring, and a demon to anything else, and currently her glare was focused solely on him.

At first the two parties only stared at one another, like fighters sizing up their opponents, seeking weaknesses and vulnerability. But both sides knew well that this encounter would either be political, or an act of war, and thus decorum won out. The redheaded queen slightly lifted her skirts in a short but respectful curtsy, bobbing her head in a brief bow. "Lord Toffee Arigor, I presume."

The reptilian returned the gesture with a shallow bow of his own. "Lady Apis, we weren't expecting this surprise visit."

Mia glanced between them, feeling a bit lost on what to do. She'd never had to bow to her own mother aside from when she'd first been taught when and where to curtsy with other royals. But now she had a different name, a different kingdom, to not bow would be highly disrespectful. Deciding it was better to be safe than sorry, Mia curtsied. "It's good to see you again, Mother," she greeted formally.

Rosetta smiled fondly at her daughter. "It's good to see you too, sweetie," she replied, then shifted her eyes to Toffee and her gaze hardened. "But I'm afraid this isn't a social call. I request an audience with you, Your Majesty, on a most important matter. We can settle things quickly, then be on our way."

"Of course, we are technically family now after all," he stated. "Say whatever you wish, dear Queen, you have my attention."

Her expression turned to slight shock, and a mix of indignation. "Out here, standing in the dirt with every set of eyes and ears for miles around trained upon us?"

Toffee pointedly swept his gaze over her caravan, arching a brow. "You do realize you've come unannounced with armed guards to our door, after we were recently attacked by your husband. No disrespect, Your Highness, but surely you can see why we are on high alert and my people are nervous. I can't in good conscience invite your warriors into my home. I'm sure you understand."

Mia's gaze shifted between them, seeing Toffee's immovable stance and her mother's mounting frustration. She placed a hand gently on his arm. "Perhaps you can speak in the carriage?" she suggested. "It would give you some privacy."

The redhead sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose briefly. "Very well then," she agreed reluctantly, and looked to her maid. "Angie, tend to Mia for me while we speak."

"It would be a pleasure, My Lady," she replied, moving over to the pink-haired woman as the footman helped the visiting monarch back into the carriage.

Turning to her husband, Mia brushed the back of her hand against his, gaining his attention. "Please go easy on her," she requested softly. "Considering how things went during her marriage, my father is as much her enemy as he is yours."

"I have no issue with your mother, Mia, as long as she doesn't cause a problem, everything will be just fine," he assured. Placing his hand upon her shoulder, he squeezed it briefly, his thumb stroking over the silky fabric as he brushed past her. "I'll be back soon."

Watching him step up into the carriage, Mia sighed gently, releasing a bit of tension that had built up within her. A warm hand grabbed hers, linking their fingers together. Angie practically beamed at her with a huge smile fully of pearly white teeth, dimpled cheeks, and sparkling eyes. "We have so much to catch up on," she said excitedly. "I hope you're ready to get your ears talked off."

Mia giggled, tugging her into a hug. "Of course! I've missed you, Mrs. Diaz."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The interior of the carriage was as richly decorated as the palace of Mewni. Silk seats, velvet cushions, thick carpeted floor, and a rug held in place by golden pins in front of the door like a welcome mat. Curtains with gold and silver tassels were drawn over both windows, while a tiny crystal chandelier cast magical light throughout the space. And there was plenty of space to be had.

Toffee stood up with the ceiling a good three inches above his head, and the space between both bench seats was large enough for three people to lay down comfortably. In fact, he was certain the gilded handles attached to a wooden panel under one of the benches was hiding a travel bed. There was even a tea tray mounted on one of the walls that appeared to be able to fold up out of the way, if it hadn't been currently occupied by a tea set and snacks.

He took a seat across from the Queen, watching patiently as she settled her skirts perfectly. "Would you care for some tea?" she asked, following her diplomatic hostess training no doubt. "We have sandwiches and sweets as well."

"Tea will be fine, thank you." She nodded and quickly poured a cup, handing it to him before making herself one.

The soft clink of a tiny silver spoon stirring cream in her cup was the only sound within the carriage for several moments. Lifting the drink daintily to her lips, the redhead took a ladylike sip before lowering it to the saucer in her hand. "Alright, formalities out of the way. I have but one question for you," she stated, her eyes narrowing. "How much?"

The reptilian blinked, but otherwise kept his face expressionless. "Pardon me?"

"How much do you want?" She repeated. "Gold, jewels, silks, spices-goodness even corn if that's what you want! Just tell me and it's yours. Name your price."

Toffee used his drink as a pause to gather his thoughts, now putting the puzzle together. "Queen Apis, I want nothing of yours. All I want is peace and safety for my people, and Miakoda has given me that."

"You can't be serious," she argued. "Mia is only a young lady, titles aside. She shouldn't even be a part of all this! If you must take action then deal with my husband, but leave her out of it."

"I don't think you know the full story behind our arrangement, dear queen. Mia offered herself, to be killed in place of your king," he stated. The color visibly drained from her face, her lips quivering slightly. "I didn't wish to so needlessly spill the blood of an innocent, so I offered the alternative of a political marriage. It will be nothing more than a unity in name, you have nothing to fear."

He watched the emotions play across her face, mostly in her eyes. So much of her looked like Mia to him, from the shape of her face to the curve of her mouth. But the real difference was that while Rosetta was a crackling fire, Mia was a gentle breeze.

The queen sighed, covering her face with a hand briefly. "Goddess help me," she muttered, then look to him again. "If what you say is true, then release her into my care. I want to take Mia home with me to the coast. She'd be out of your way while still being your wife, and we can all go on with our lives for the better."

"I'm afraid that can't be done."

"Surely you aren't concerned with Mia taking a lover? Aside from it being the norm with such unions, Mia isn't the best when it comes to dealing with men. Besides, I'm sure like any male your age you'd like to have a feminine companion. It'd hardly be fair to make her stay here while you tryst freely."

Toffee held up a hand as he should his head. "You misunderstand, Queen Apis. Unlike Mewnians, monsters-even in political marriages-do not take lovers outside of their unions once bound to another. It is considered the ultimate insult to lay with another when married, and leaving one's marriage home is greatly frowned upon. If Mia were to leave, I would lose standing with the other nobles of my people, and I'm sure you know what troubles that can lead to."

"Then you decline my offer? Even if it were limitless?"

"I must deny it completely."

The queen sighed, visibly deflating for a moment. He knew this must be hard for her, knowing that she and Mia were close from what his wife had told him. "Queen Apis, as little as I know this will reassure you, know that I have no intensions of harming your daughter-in any way. She made a great sacrifice, and I shall honor it fully."

She waved the comment off. "Lord Toffee, I honestly couldn't care less who or what you are-Mewnian, monster, unicorn-it wouldn't matter. All I care about is my daughter. While I find my husband completely disagreeable, rude, and unbearable...I still know he means well for Mia. The only reason I didn't bring her with me was in hopes of her having a better chance at finding a suitable husband, and I had hoped his influence would lead to a comfortable match." Her gaze drifted down to her teacup, a melancholy in her eyes. "This isn't what I envisioned, but if she can at least live happily, I don't care with whom she ends up married to. If you can promise me her wellbeing, then I shall sleep easier at night."

"Believe me, dear queen, I plan on taking very good care of my wife," he replied. "So rest well, and know that next time you return, we will gladly welcome you into our home-now that we know you don't plan to burn us at the stake."

"The thought had crossed my mind," she joked with a slight smirk, and finished off her cup. "I had planned to use it as part of my bribe, but seeing as that will not be happening...consider the cargo a wedding gift. Hopefully it will give Mia a feeling of home."

Toffee bowed his head slightly. "Thank you for your generosity, Lady Rosetta."

"No thanks required," she replied, setting her cup down. "But I would like to speak privately with my daughter while the cargo is unloaded. There are a few mother-daughter things I wish to discuss with her. Send her in, if you would."

"Certainly," he said as he stood, pausing as he opened the door, turning to look at the redhead. "I do hope we can be on good terms, dear queen. For Mia's sake if little else."


	9. Chapter 9

**A Fickle Fingered Fate**

 **Chapter 9**

 **The Magic Of Plants**

The moment the carriage door closed with a soft click, Mia lunged for her mother with a girlish squeal, the redhead giggling as she pulled her close with a tight hug. They laughed as they rocked back and forth before pulling apart, but their hands quickly took hold of each other as they sat down. Rosetta reached up, framing her daughter's face. "Just look at you, my little girl!" she gushed. "What has it been-three years since we saw each other in person?"

"You just saw me through the mirror the other day-and we call each other on holidays," said Mia, bashfully brushing a stray hair behind her ear. Rosetta turned to the tea tray, already making her a cup. "But it is really good to see you in person for a change. I'm sorry that you had to deal with all this. I would have liked our next reunion to be a more joyous one."

"You're sorry?" Rosetta scoffed, rolling her eyes as she handed Mia her cup. "Sweetie, this is hardly your fault-your worthless swine of a father is to blame." She muttered another insult under her breath, and took a harsh bite out of a cookie from the tray.

"Please don't be so angry," Mia pleaded. "He at least tried to keep me from going."

"And yet here you are, married-to a monster no less!"

"Toffee isn't all that bad, Mom. He's been kind to me. If anything he could have just killed me, or married me and had me locked in a dungeon to keep me out of his way." She took a small cake from the plate her mother offered, taking a dainty bite of lemony sponge, the pink strawberry frosting adding just the right amount of sweet.

Rosetta hummed softly in reply, sipping her tea in thought. "This isn't ideal in the least," she murmured, then looked to her child, seeing a little girl with her curls tied up in twin-tails and wiggling a loose front tooth. The image made her smile, and left a twinge of sadness. That little girl was gone, she knew that all too well, but she could never forget how precious her child was. "I'm just glad you're okay. Word of the attack came only an hour after you called me, you can just imagine what that was like."

"I'm sorry to have put you through that. I had hoped to explain things myself and try to let it sink in as softly as I could manage." Mia wiped her hand on a napkin, cleaning away to cake crumbs from her fingers with a sigh. "This is all just so...overwhelming. I don't know what to do with myself now."

The redhead softly patted her daughter's knee. "I know, sweetie. Being married so suddenly is bound to leave you in a bit of a whirlwind. Goddess knows I was rather lost when I was forced to marry abruptly. But it gets easier, you just have to stake out your place in the household and not let them put you in a box."

Mia frowned. "Stake out my place...?"

"What sort of Queen are you going to be," she explained. "Are you going to be a pretty trinket on his arm? A role model figure for your people? A hands-on lady not afraid to take charge and give orders as needed? It's all up to you what you become in this kingdom."

"That sounds a bit like what Toffee said earlier," she admitted with a slight smile. "Looks like I've got a lot of work ahead of me, learning where I fit in here."

Rosetta's hand found Mia's holding it tightly, drawing her attention to the older woman's serious expression. "Does he know?"

The pink-haired woman's grip tightened slightly as her throat went suddenly dry. "No," she whispered softly. "I haven't told him. I'm worried of what he'll think...of what he might do."

"I know, it's a scary thought," said Rosetta, setting her tea aside to cup her daughter's cheek. "But you can't possibly hide it forever. I don't know what will happen-I won't lie-but I know him discovering for himself will likely lead to trouble. We did briefly talk about this with Thomas, but now it's not a matter of 'when you're married'."

Mia sighed heavily, feeling her stomach sink. "I know, but it doesn't make it any easier. I'll tell him...soon. I just want a few days to let things settle a bit."

Rosetta smiled softly, leaning over to plant a kiss on her child's cheek. "I'm always here for you, sweetie. Don't forget that."

"I know, Mom. I'm actually glad you came. I really missed you."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Toffee glanced over the numerous crates and trunks that now filled his quarters, frowning slightly as he thought about having to go through all of them just to get them out of the way. Queen Rosetta hadn't been joking about the cargo being a bribe. Just the first trunk Mia had opened had yielded jewelry and fabrics that could have fed a large village for months.

"This is a nice color." He turned his attention back to his wife as she drew out a pale blue fabric that looked like she had cut it straight out of the afternoon sky. She held it up against her front as she turned towards him. "It would look lovely on Renata. Do you think she'd like a dress made from it? Or maybe a skirt? I'm sure there's something else in here that'd make a pretty tunic to go with it."

"Knowing her, she'd like a tunic made from it and just stick with her favorite breeches. It's hard keeping that girl in a skirt." He carefully took a handful of the fabric, testing the texture. It was like water between his fingers, gliding silkily across his skin and was light as air. "This is a magic weave, yes? It feels nice."

"And strong too. My cousin had a riding dress made from a similar weave. The only reason she no longer has it is because she outgrew it." She folded the cloth carefully, setting it aside as she knelt beside the trunk, fishing around inside with a sense of purpose.

Toffee tilted his head slightly. "Looking for something in particular?"

"Mother said there was something in here-I'd like to use it if I can find it." She lifted a stack of cloths free, setting them beside her as she went deeper in her search. "Speaking of which, she said the crate with the yellow paint on the lid was farming supplies-seeds and magic fertilizers. Maybe we could start a field or a small garden, depending on how much you'd like to grow."

The reptilian turned to search for the crate, spotting the bright yellow with ease under a chest with a gold padlock. Moving it aside, Toffee wedged his claws under the lid of the crate, the wood giving a groan of protest as he ripped off the nailed down top and peered inside. He picked up a soft leather pouch with a tag hanging from the strap. "Mewnian strawberries," he murmured. "Can't say I've ever had one."

"Really?" Mia hummed in thought as she leaned deeper into the trunk. "It seems strange to think about-somebody never having something you've had all your life."

"We truly are from different worlds, Mia," he replied, rummaging through the other seed pouches. "Mewnians brought many things with them when they founded their kingdoms, things they've guarded adamantly from monsters. To this day no monster owns their own corn."

Mia grunted softly as she struggled to lift another stack of cloths out of the trunk. "That's because corn in enchanted-oh!" She fell back, unbalanced by the weight of the fabrics, only to find something cradling her back, keeping her from cracking her head against the floor. It gently pushed her upright, staying against her shoulder as she set the fabrics on her lap.

Toffee waited until he was certain his wife had reclaimed her balance before lowering his tail. "Enchanted?"

'He's certainly strong,' she thought as she nodded. "Long ago a Queen of Mewni enchanted corn crops to only be grown from grounds treated by magic fertilizer. But once it's been planted it'll always be able to grow on the same plots of land."

Toffee glanced over the crate, frowning slightly in thought, already thinking of the best locations for new crops. "I'll need to research ideal growing conditions before we can begin planting." A soft sigh escaped him as he tried to mentally shift around his schedule to find time to look into the matter. "We might not get to plant this spring."

Mia pushed herself up onto her feet, abandoning the cloths to search inside the crate. Glancing around, she spotted what she was after and reached into the pocket of her skirt for her silk gloves. "Mother said they put this in here just for that problem." Lifting herself slightly over the rim of the crate, she leaned in and stretched out her arm as far as she could reach. Her questing fingers wiggled at the object she sought that was just out of her reach. "Almost..."

Hands wrapped around her waist, lifting her out. "You're going to fall in like that," Toffee chided teasingly as he set her down. "I'd almost think you enjoy crawling into trunks and crates. What are you after-I'll get it."

"A book-thick with a brown leather cover. It's under that fertilizer bag," she replied, pointing it out. He hoisted himself up onto the rim, swinging one leg over as he lean in, plucking the heavy tome out from its hiding place and handed it to his wife before jumping down.

The cover creaked softly as Mia opened the book, turning to the table of contents. She ran her finger over the list, looking over every crop it detailed care for. "This should cover everything in the crate and then some." Closing it, she offered it to her husband, who took it with a curious look.

"I suppose if I take dinner in my study I could chew through this in a week and have it committed to memory," he mused, flipping through the pages. "Then maybe we can be ready by the next planting season."

Mia bit her lip, hesitating. "Well, if you like, I could go through it," she offered. "I've currently got less to do, and I'm a quick reader. It would save you the trouble, and I can teach you everything I learn."

He glanced down at the book, then handed it back to her. "I look forward to my lessons, my dear. But I'm afraid that sorting through all of our gifts will have to wait for the moment. I have things I need to get through with today. If you'd like, I can send Renata to you in a little while to take you around-let you explore the castle and the lands. I'm sure your new furry friend would enjoy stretching his legs."

Mia smiled as she tucked the heavy book under her arm. "I'd love to. I'll just need to grab my riding gloves and boots."

"Then I'll inform her of your eagerness," he replied as he headed for the door. "I'll see you at dinner at the latest, but I'm always available if you need me."

She turned to watch him go, a farewell on the tip of her tongue. But for some reason, her throat suddenly refused to allow her to wish him a good day. She wanted...well, she didn't really know what she wanted. To be at ease with being familiar with her new husband? Perhaps. To really feel like a wife rather than a stranger? Certainly.

Sighing softly, she looked down at the book as she carried it over to the bed. She sat down with it in her lap, feeling unease growing in her belly as her gloved fingers flexed over the old leather, knowing partly where her apprehension stemmed from. After all, she was hiding a secret from her husband, afraid of what would come when she revealed it, and knowing it wouldn't be too far off before it was unveiled.

Slowly, she took the tip of her glove's finger between her teeth, pulling her hand free of the silk and set it aside. She took a deep breath as she held the book tight in her other hand, and placed her uncovered palm upon the cover. Her body seized, muscles locking rigidly in place as white hot magic surged through her, burning fiercely like a wildfire. She struggled to breathe as her eyes faded into a white glow, her head feeling as though it were suddenly overflowing with thoughts that were not her own.

Words, sentences, paragraphs-entire pages flashed like lightning across her mind's eye, lasting only a brief second, but searing themselves into her brain as if they were a brand. Images filled her head-seeds sprouting, growing rapidly, plants bearing vegetables and fruits, soils of different colors and minerals. Everything crashed together in a jumbled mess as it swirled within her.

She blinked.

A deep rush of air filled her burning chest. Her heart thudded hard against her ribs twice, three times, then grew calm once more. The room faded back into her sight through the veil of white that had engulfed her vision.

Slowly, she exhaled, looking down at the book still in her grasp. "Page 32, Chapter 4-choosing the perfect patch for your pretty peaches." She flipped to the page, and ran her finger over the title.

'Chapter 4, Choosing the Perfect Patch for your Pretty Peaches.'


	10. Chapter 10

**A Fickle Fingered Fate**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Getting the ride-around**

For as long as she could remember, Mia had only ever owned the most gentle, calm, and easy-mannered mares. She had spent hours grooming, riding, and even simply playing with her horses. Never had she been allowed on a unicorn's back-much less on a warnicorn.

Her father had owned several of each for his personal use, and many more for his soldiers. But he had strictly forbidden his daughter from ever mounting one, fearing for her safety. She had even been a little afraid of them for a time, believing they surely had to be mean or violent for her father to keep her away from them.

It wasn't until her cousin Capricornia had gotten a unicorn of her own that she learned otherwise. They were strong willed, highly intelligent creatures and needed a firm hand to keep them on track. Her cousin had told her that once one had a unicorn's respect, they were the best mount one could hope for, but they still tended to try to run the partnership unless their rider kept them in check.

After that, Mia had slowly begun to befriend the unicorns in her stables, though she never tried to ride any of them. With Capricornia's words still in her head, she decided a mount that liked to challenge its rider just wasn't the right fit for her. She didn't feel the need to constantly dominate her mount, to prove she was master over them. A simple relationship of riding companions was enough for her.

A few hours of fresh air, sunshine, and open spaces that she could just enjoy with another friend. Of course, those rides had always been on set paths, or small obstacle courses with little jumps, and she never had less than four guards escorting her. In fact, she wasn't sure she'd ever actually galloped before.

Now she found herself tacking up her new mount, and feeling nervous about actually getting on his back. The porcupine beast panted excitedly, occasionally turning to give her a surprise lick on the cheek or arm, making things a bit trickier to do as she laughed and giggled. But overall she hadn't had too much trouble with the excitable creature.

Taking a step back, she checked over her mount, making certain that she had every buckle and strap properly in place. "Well, that looks like everything," she murmured, taking hold of his reigns. "I suppose now we'll just have to see how we get along, huh?"

She scratched under his chin, smiling as he practically melted into her hand, then led him out of his stall. He followed her eagerly, sniffing like a dog ready to be set loose for a hunt, yet he didn't strain against her hold which she was thankful for. Renata was already outside on her own mount, a pale blue unicorn mare, and beside her was her personal guard. Apparently he was the same type of monster as Toffee, and they had been friends when they were younger. Aside from that, she only knew his name was Rasticore.

Renata was snickering at something, while Rasticore rolled his eye before they turned to her. The purple-haired girl frowned slightly. "I still don't see how you're gonna ride in that," she said, gesturing to Mia's tea green dress. Renata herself was in a pair of buckskin breeches and long grey tunic, and her hands lacked riding gloves. "There's no way you're going to be able ride nearly as fast in a dress."

"I don't think it'll be too much of a problem," Mia assured her. "I've only ever ridden sidesaddle in a dress-I don't even own a pair of breeches."

The girl blinked owlishly at her, then looked to her guard. "What kind of crazy people are they over there? How do expect girls to ride right in such big dresses?!"

Rasticore snorted, folding his arms. "Mewnians like to have delicate women. Not tomboys who can't nearly walk in heels."

The princess punched his shoulder, cringing slightly as she rubbed her hand. The green reptile hadn't so much as flinched. "Are you saying I'm not delicate?"

"If the boot fists, Princess."

"Oh, you are so asking for it!" She turned her unicorn, the mare eagerly pawing at the ground. "I'll race you to the mill!"

The reptilian arched a brow. "How does that prove you're delicate?"

"It proves shut up," she replied, sticking her tongue out.

Rasticore just shook his head with a smirk, and mounted the beige unicorn he'd been standing beside, then looked to Mia. "Do you need a hand up, my Queen?"

Mia shook her head. "I may be a 'delicate' lady, but I'm sure I can handle it," she teased with a slight giggle. Moving around to the beast's side, she placed a foot in the stirrup and pushed herself up into the saddle. After taking a moment to adjust her position and settle her skirts, she turned to her companions. "So, there was mention of a mill?"

He nodded. "If you'll follow us?"

"We'll show you around," said Renata, flicking her mare's braided mane. "Toffee wants you to get to know where everything is."

"Then by all means, lead the way," she replied, clicking her tongue as she tapped her heel against the porcupine's side.

His gate instantly confused her as he followed after the two unicorns. Instead of moving like a horse-stepping with one front foot, then moving the opposite hind foot-he moved all three legs on one side at the same time, making him rock almost like a boat beneath her. 'Well this will take some getting use to,' she thought, already focusing on adjusting her hips to match his movements. 'He walks like a cat, and I think he leads with his left foot.'

She followed behind her companions, who chatted casually while she tried to take in the scenery while still attempting to not be jostled about. Renata seemed to do most of the talking, and Rasticore would chime in from time to time, making a comment or correction. The two were so caught up in their discussion of archery techniques that they seemed to forget that she was even riding a few yards behind them.

But she couldn't blame them. She had always been quiet around people she wasn't familiar with, and despite her title, she knew she tended to be a rather forgettable figure. Besides, these two were clearly very close friends. She could see it in the way Rasticore gave Renata his full attention, in how the young lady unconsciously placed her hand on his forearm when an exciting thought came to her.

'They must fancy each other,' thought Mia. Her shoulders suddenly felt heavy, as if a great weight had suddenly fallen upon her. 'I envy Renata. She still has the chance to find love. I wish I had had that chance.'

Her grip on the reigns slowly loosened until her hands rested on her knee, her mind wandering far away. The porcupine came to a halt, sniffing at the ground curiously before glancing back at his rider. 'It could always be worse,' she told herself, fighting a sudden overwhelming sense of despair, her grip on the reigns tightening until the leather of her gloves creaked in protest. 'I could be surrounded by people who hate me, who want me dead, humiliated, scorned-oh, wait. I am. Boy, what a thought.'

"MIA!" The shout jerked her attention back to her surroundings. Renata and Rasticore were far ahead of her, and seemed to have noticed she had fallen so far behind. "What's the holdup?!" Renata yelled. "Hurry up!"

"C-coming!" she called back, flicking the reigns. A coolness on her cheek made her reach up, and find tears falling down her face. She quickly wiped them away, then rubbed her eyes in hopes of removing any trace of them.

Renata arched a brow as she approached, the action reminding Mia greatly of her brother. "Why'd you stop? You start sliding out of the saddle or something?"

Mia plastered her best Princess Mode smile on her face-though she made a mental note that it was now her Queen Mode-and waved the issue off. "Oh, no, nothing like that! I just got so caught up in my own head I forgot what I was doing. Sorry about that."

The purple-haired girl gave her a look. "Oh...kay," she replied slowly. "Well, just...keep up so you don't get lost." She turned her mount down a dusty dirt trail, tapping her heels against the unicorn's sides.

Rasticore gave her a brief look, then followed after his princess. Their actions, so innocent and without malice, still drove home hard her sense of isolation in enemy territory. No matter how much she wanted to, needed to belong, the monsters didn't welcome her. She could even tell that Renata, who was half-Mewnian herself, disliked her without reason.

She didn't want it to hurt, she didn't want to feel the ache burning in her chest as she watched the two immediately get back into their conversation, her very existence forgotten already. 'No matter I do here, I have to remember that I chose this. I chose to be alone, hated unreasonably, outcasted. It was for my father's life. I did the right thing.' She flicked her reigns, her mount obediently following after the unicorns. 'I just wish it didn't hurt.'

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Toffee leaned back as he tightly gripped the rope in his hands, using his weight to pull it taunt. "Okay, try that."

Buff Frog disappeared through the window of the water mill his king was currently hanging off the side of. He reappeared a moment later, shaking his head. "Is no change, Lord. She will not run."

The reptilian sighed, releasing one hand from the rope to look down into the cold rushing water of the river below him. "Then that means something it caught under the wheel," he murmured. He climbed back up to the window, and slipped inside. "I'll have to get below the wheel and see if I can't pry things loose."

"My sincerest apologies, Lord Toffee," said the mill's owner, a green slime monster. He was young and new to running the mill without his father, who had perished in the recent Mewnian raid. It was why Toffee had insisted on seeing to the repairs himself, in hopes of showing the young monster that his king was going to stand beside him in his hard times.

He waved the apology off. "Please, there is no need. This mill is old, parts are bound to break over time." He began unbuttoning the collar of his shirt as the descended the stair to the ground floor, rolling up his sleeves as he stepped outside. "A stuck wheel is an easy fix, and now a few more parts have been repaired before they could cause trouble."

"Still, I don't want to waste your time on simple repair work," the slime insisted as the king sat by the riverbank, pulling off his boots and setting them aside in the grass. "There are other things that could use your attention more urgently than my mill."

Toffee waded into the water, the current tugging at his legs as the water rose up to his waist. "Nonsense. This mill supplies a good portion of the local flour. Without it, our village would be short on bread and baked goods." He glanced over his shoulder as he carefully moved into the slightly deeper water surrounding the wheel. "Buff Frog, go inside and tell me the second something starts moving."

"Best to be careful, Lord," said the amphibian before hurrying back inside.

The king crouched low in the water, lifting his chin to keep his head above the river as he reached under the wheel. The water was cold, sending chills rushing up his spine. Thick mud stuck to his bare feet, acting almost like glue as it seemed to try to suck him in. His tail flicked and swayed, fighting to aid him in staying balanced in the rushing current.

He ran a hand along the edge of the wheel, the water dark enough that he had to feel his way around and hope to find whatever might be causing the problem. But when nothing met his immediate reach, he sucked in a breath, and plunged beneath the water. The muffled roar of the water filled his ears as he ducked down low, reaching underneath the wheel.

Something solid met his fingers, too large for him to wrap his hand around, but soft enough for him to just barely sink the tips of his claws into the surface. Frowning, he traced his hand along it, trying to get an idea of its size, and how it was caught under the wheel. It seemed to have been pushed down into the mud when it went under the wheel, and was now firmly wedged beneath it.

He pushed himself up to the surface, taking a deep breath of air as he waded back to the shore. "It's definitely the wheel. It looks like part of a tree found it's way underneath it," he said to the slime, slicking his hair back out of his face. "I can get it out, but I'm going to need a saw."

"I have one inside," he replied eagerly. "One-handed, we used it to cut branches to dry for firewood."

"That should do, fetch it for me and I'll get this thing out of the way."

"What is to be cutting, Lord?" Buff Frog asked as he leaned out of the window.

"I'm going to cut out the middle, then work the ends out from under the wheel," he replied as the slime hurried back with the saw. "It's going to take a few minutes, so watch my back."

The amphibian chuckled, giving a salute. "I will not be letting you drown," he joked.

"My hero," he muttered with a roll of his eyes. He waded back into the water, saw in hand, and held his breath as he plunged beneath.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"...but then I started thinking about flexibility over strength. I mean, I don't want my bow snapping under strain." Throughout the remainder of their ride, Rasticore only half-listened as Renata went on about her upcoming archery lessons and her new gear. He subtly glanced back, checking again to make sure his new queen was still following them. It was hard to miss the far-off look in her eyes or lowered head, and even her mount seemed to be picking up on the mood.

The back of a hand lightly smacked against his shoulder, drawing his full attention back to the princess. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course," he replied. "But I am tasked with keeping an eye on both of you."

Renata smirked. "Hard to do with only one eye."

"You know what I mean," he replied, the corner of his lips curling.

The princess threw a quick look over her shoulder, then leaned in closer. "So what do you think about her?" she whispered.

Rasticore shrugged a shoulder. "Not much to go on. You've been around her more than I have."

"I know," she muttered, pouting slightly. "Honestly, I wish Toffee had let her leave with that lady. It's not like he likes her, and we don't need her hanging around. I get we need to have her married to him, but it doesn't mean I want her here."

"You worried what might happen if he _does_ like her?"

"No," she snapped quietly. "I know Toffee. He doesn't just fall for girls, and he's never been interested in a relationship. That's not going to suddenly change because of her. Trust me, she's just a place holder until I get married and have an heir-because Goddess knows those two aren't gonna have a child."

"If that's what you say," he replied.

"It is," she stated, and urged her mare into a canter. "C'mon, I see the mill and it looks like Toffee could use a hand."

The sound of the rushing river began to fill the air as the trio rode down the path, the trail steadily drawing closer to the bank until they trotted alongside the water. Though Mia was still farther behind, having been left after Renata and Rasticore had spurred their mounts into a faster pace, even she heard the sudden loud groan then jarring creak of the mill wheel. She jerked her head up just as Renata shouted her brother's name and Buff Frog leapt out the mill window. Rasticore sprang from his saddle, diving into the water, swimming for the wheel where the water was being disturbed.

Mia's mind went from the blank of confusion to the panicked realization within seconds, and her body acted on its own. She snapped the reigns and turning the beast towards the wheel, towards the water. The porcupine shot forward without hesitation, galloping at full speed before leaping where the bank touched the water. They plunged into the river, the impact nearly throwing Mia from her saddle, but she held on tight to the beast's furry neck, still urging him on even as he swam.

Water washed over her head, flooding her mouth and nose, making her cough and choke. But she kept her grip, knowing in the back of her mind that her heavy skirts would drag her under if she let go. Yet the forefront thought in her head was solely focused on getting to the wheel.

The beast finally found the shallower part of the river and began half swimming, half clawing his way towards the shore. Something splashed in the water next to them, the porcupine growled loudly, but Mia suddenly found herself flying through the air and landing on the bank in Buff Frog's arms. "My Queen-you could have been swept away by river!" he exclaimed as he set her on the grass. "Are you injured?"

Mia shoved his hands away as she leapt to her feet, but the amphibian grabbed her again, refusing to let her rush back to the water. "No-help him!" she cried, pushing away from him. "He's going to drown! Somebody-!"

Two figures exploded through the surface. Rasticore had a hand wrapped around Toffee's arm, pulling him away from the wheel as it suddenly began to spin. The king coughed slightly as they dragged themselves from the river, the green reptilian almost forcing his ruler to sit on the grassy shore. Buff Frog finally released his grip, but it was only because the porcupine had made it to dry land and snarled at the monster.

She ran to her husband, practically falling beside him, her hands like nervous sparrows afraid to land upon him, lest she cause further suffering. "Are you hurt? What happened?!"

He turned to her, his normally tamed hair a wild and unruly mess, white shirt plastered to him like a second skin, chest heaving for deeper breaths...and yet he looked calm. In fact, he glanced over her, and suddenly frowned as he shot a look at Rasticore, one that had the large monster avoiding his gaze. "If she had fallen in, I would have held you responsible," he stated, somehow making it sound like a terrible fate.

Turning his head to her, he held out his hand. She hesitated for a second, but then quickly grabbed it, planning to help him up. Instead, he quickly climbed to his feet and pulled her up with him. "I'll be alright. But you shouldn't have done that. You could have easily been swept away, and the water only gets rougher from here."

She blinked at him, and suddenly felt something snap seconds before she slapped his shoulder so hard her own hand stung. He didn't so much as flinch, yet his stoic expression softened when droplets fell down her cheeks that weren't coming from her soaked hair. "You scared the life out of me!" she shouted. "Don't you dare try to be worried about me right now!"

The king stared down at her, watching the spark of anger be swallowed up by more tears. Tears shed for him, anger over having ignored his own safety yet thought of hers. Soaking wet in her heavy dress with her curls pulled straight under the weight of the water trapped in her hair, lips quivering from either emotions or the cold river, blue eyes searching his face. The sight touched something inside him, making him want to comfort her, as if she had been the one trapped under the wheel.

His arm snaked around her waist, drawing her to him. "I'm fine, Mia. I can hold my breath for several minutes-I still had plenty of time."

She rested her forehead against his chest briefly, part of her just wanted to confirm he was still breathing. "That's all well and fine, but I-" She nearly choked on her own words. Mia hadn't noticed he had only wrapped one arm around her waist, until she saw he only had one arm.

A tattered, crimson soaked sleeve hung limp and empty at his side. Her hands flew to her mouth as she took a step back in shock, staring in horror. She whipped around. "Get a doctor!" she commanded. "We have to-!"

"Mia." Toffee grabbed her shoulder, gaining her full attention. "I won't be needing medical attention in a few moments."

"What are you talking about-you're arm is gone!"

He glanced down at his missing limb, and slowly raised it. "I was hoping to explain this under better circumstances," he said. "But I suppose I can just show you now."

Confused, she looked at his sleeve, casting him a concerned glance. The fabric suddenly began to shift, as if something were moving beneath it, in fact, something was moving. Before her very eyes, she watched bones grown out from beneath the cloth, muscles, sinew, and veins spreading over it, bright pink skin pulling taunt over in as shiny new scales began sprouting across it. Toffee pushed back his bloodied sleeve, revealing his completely restored arm.

All except for his still missing middle finger.

He gently took her hand, letting her feel his healed limb. "I'm a type of monster known as a Septarian. We can completely regenerate our bodies when injured."

She stared wide-eyed at his hand, and slowly looked up. "Y-you just..." She shook her head. "That's...amazing, I..." She placed her free hand over her eyes, giving a slight groan.

"Are you going to be alright?" Toffee asked cautiously, poised to catch his wife if she fainted. She certainly looked pale enough, almost ashen.

She shook her head, pulling her wet hair back over her shoulders. "I'm fine, I just...I'm trying to wrap my head around it and I'm just...there's no words for it!" She gave a breathy chuckle, and looked up with a soft smile. "I'm just glad you're okay."

He returned the smile, then looked to Buff Frog. "Stay here and make sure the mill is full operational, and replace his saw. Unfortunately I lost it when I was caught. I'm going to take Mia home." Placing a hand on her back, the king nudged her towards the porcupine, who was excitably shuffling his feet. "Rasticore, escort Renata back and tell her we'll have to change her lesson to tomorrow."

They both responded with a quick 'yes my lord' while he lifted Mia up onto the saddle and climbed up behind her. With a click of his tongue the beast turned towards the castle, already knowing where to go without Toffee even holding the reigns. Instead he simply wrapped his arms loosely around Mia's waist, letting out a sigh so soft she almost didn't hear it.

She actually felt the ridged tension leave his body behind her. Hesitantly, she reached for his newly formed hand, then chose to take with other one, holding it gently. "Are you sure you're alright?" she asked softly.

"Just tired," he replied quietly. "Healing a flesh wound is one thing, but growing back limbs is exhausting."

"Then you should rest, take a nap when we get back. I'll even make you a cup of soothing tea," she offered. "A bit of lavender should have you relaxed in no time."

A grin curled his lips. "I think I'll just take a hot bath before I retire for the afternoon." His thumb stroked across the back of her hand. "You should have one as well, you already feel like ice. What were you even thinking, jumping into the river like that?"

While the rest of her was cold, her face certainly became warm within moments. "W-well I, uh..." she sputtered, embarrassment flooding through her. "I was just...I...I don't even know exactly. It all kinda just...happened."

He chuckled softly, the rich sound practically right by her ear as he leaned over her in his exhausted state. "Well, next time things just 'happen', promise me it won't involve you leaping into a river."

"I'll, uh, try my best," she mumbled, her face turning bright red. She stared down at their hands, still joined together, fingers loosely entwined. The sunlight glinted off the ring on his finger, and the bright pink band of her hair that encircled it. Slowly, she turned her hand over, her palm pressed against his, and gently brushed her finger over his ring.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Fickle Fingered Fate**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Tough Love and Tougher Hate**

"I'm not so sure about this..."

Toffee chuckled softly, shaking his head. He stood on the other side of the large changing screen in the seamstress's workroom. The talented purple-skinned, blond spider monster was halfway behind the screen, her four arms armed with pins, needles, threads, and scissors, ready to make adjustments. "Trust me, this will make things much easier."

"But It's hardly ladylike," she replied. He could almost heard the blush in her voice.

"Not for Mewnians. You don't fall under their rules anymore."

The seamstress plucked a pin from between her fanged teeth. "If I may?" she asked, but didn't wait for a reply. "As the Queen you set any dressing standard you please for yourself. Our Queens are never 'out of fashion' or 'improperly dressed'." She grabbed something with two hands, snipping it and sewing it up with a swift, fluid motion.

"Like the lady said," he said with a smirk. "Now just come out. I'm sure you look fine."

With a rustle of fabric, the Queen slowly stepped out, her face bright red.

A short dark blue dress with white ruffles hugged his wife's curvy figure, the skirts only reaching her knees. Loose black breeches covered her legs and where tucked into her tall boots. The long white sleeves were loose, but clung to her wrists and elbows so they were out of the way. Her hair was down, her ringlets framing her face, the shortened lock still braided and hanging over her collarbone.

'She really is attractive I'll admit,' he thought. "See? You look wonderful," he said aloud. "Now you can sit astride when you go riding."

She smoothed down her skirts, glancing at him shyly. "You don't think it's too...revealing?"

The seamstress openly scoffed, throwing her hands up as she crossed the room, her carapace legs clicking against the floor. "Oh please, I can't stand when people dance around words. Just tell her she's cute and kiss her!"

Toffee arched a brow at the spider while Mia gave a slight squeak. The king had known the seamstress since he was young and had seen her be just as frank with his parents. He remembered his mother laughing at his father's red face when the spider had groaned and told them to 'just go make another child'. Oddly enough, Renata had been born the next year.

Normally he would have corrected someone's behavior, but she was an exception. "Thank you, Miss Muflynne, but I'm certain we communicate exactly what we want just fine," he said. "Now, I believe I'm to be your next doll to dress."

She turned to him with a grin, folded clothes in her hands. "Oh indeed you are~" She set them in his outstretched hand, and all but pushed him behind the changing screen.

Mia tried to suppress a smile and a snicker as the spider, who was shorter than herself, shoving her tall husband like an eager child. She turned towards one of the mirrors set up around the workshop, taking in her appearance. 'I've never shown so much of my legs before. Does he...really like this?' She glanced towards the changing screen in the mirror's reflection, thinking that she wasn't apposed to her husband finding her attractive.

"You really are cute, you know." Mia jumped in surprise, turning to find Muflynne standing behind her. "Those fabrics your mother brought are some of the best materials I've ever had to work with. I'm going to make such lovely garments. I would have liked to have had time to actually fashion your wedding dress, but I did what I could."

"You'll have more materials to work with once we get the first corn harvest in," Mia replied. "I can teach weavers how to make cloth from the corn silk."

"Quite a handy little plant, isn't it?" she said. "Let me be honest, my Queen, I wasn't happy about this marriage. Not because you're Mewnian, but because I had hoped Toffee would finally find a girl for himself." The tips of her fangs peeked out as she smiled. "However, spiders have a keen sense of things. I can already tell a few things are between the two of you. Despite what some people think, Toffee isn't made of ice and you're a pretty girl-I'm sure you see where I'm going with this."

Muflynne giggled at Mia's burning face and stuttering attempt to respond. "Oh you're going to be so much fun~" said the spider. "Though I must know if you fancy him the same way, or if you'll get emotionally attached to him."

The thump of boots drew their attention back towards the screen as Toffee stepped out. He was clad in black, his pants, vest, and jacket all as dark as his hair. His shirt was snow white, and stood out against the dark colors. But what caught Mia's eye was the tie around his neck.

Bright candy pink with sky blue swirls, exactly like her hair.

Muflynne beamed, clapping all four hands together. "Perfect! I think pink just might be your color, my King."

Toffee fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I still prefer to wear black for everyday clothes, Miss Muflynne." He glanced briefly at his wife. "But...I suppose a change in tie colors is acceptable."

"I...I like it," Mia murmured, bashfully avoiding her husband's gaze. "Black does look nice on you, but a touch of color brightens you appearance."

Toffee bowed slightly. "I'm pleased my Queen approves." Mia couldn't help but laugh.

The spider glanced between them with a grin of her own. One of her questions had already been answered.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The castle kitchen was bustling with activity as Toffee led his wife into it. Servants darted about carrying food and cookware, tending to the preparing meals and cleaning up from the previous ones. Not even the presence of their king could call a halt to their work, though a few nearby acknowledged him briefly.

Mia stuck close to her husband's side, hoping to keep out of everyone's way as she followed close behind. "As you can see we're far from understaffed here, so if you ever need something there's always someone here to assist you," he said, feeling the intense heat radiating off the ovens as he approached them, seeking the monster currently chucking wood into the flames. "And this is the head of the kitchen staff, Miss Margaret Skullnick."

The tall figure turned, revealing themselves to be a troll. She was actually taller than Toffee by a few inches, and had a rounded heavyset figure. Tall ears poked out of the mane of flaming red hair on her head, and black glasses were perched on her long nose, but Mia wasn't sure if the troll was wearing lipstick or if her lips were naturally turquoise. She wore a short sleeved lavender top under a stained leather apron, which had a set of knives on one pocket and a few wooden spoons in the other.

The troll pushed up her glasses, eyeing Mia before arching a brow at her king. "This her?" she asked. "Didn't take you for a pancake girl kind of guy."

"Pancake...?" Mia mused hesitantly.

"Short and stacked," replied the troll. "Just like me. Well at least your not a twig-can't stand me some skinny little rich girls."

Mia felt her face flush red, glancing down subtly at herself. She was already starting to regret choosing to wear her new dress again. Toffee's hand gently landed on her shoulder, drawing her attention even though he didn't look away from the redheaded troll. "You're hardly short, Margaret."

"Am for a troll," she replied almost smugly as she casually fluffed her hair. "I'm a tiny thing compared to my sister-but not as itty-bitty as this slip of a thing you've got. Bet she's barely an armful soaking wet even with that meat on her bones!" Skullnick cackled, slapping her knee before throwing an armful of logs into the oven as if they were mere twigs. "All good humor aside, what did you need? I've already got dinner planned out for tonight so you're out of luck if you were hoping to change it."

The reptilian shook his head. "Nothing like that. Mia actually wanted to get a feel for our kitchen. I want you to show her around, teach her how we do things, and introduce her to the staff."

"Eh, why not? I'll show her a few things. But let me get her an apron and some gloves. Last thing I need is her getting cut or burned on something." She slammed the oven shut with her heel as she stalked off. "Wait here. Keven! Where's my spare apron?!"

Toffee turned to his wife, quickly noting the way she stared intently at the floor. "She's a bit of a blunt character, but she means well," he assured, trying very hard to resist the urge to draw her to his side. "Are you sure you want to do this? As Queen you aren't required to work in the kitchen-it would be enough just to know how things are set up."

She looked up, plastering a smile upon her face that he was certain was only half genuine. "I'll be fine. Part of becoming a member of a household is helping to maintain it, after all. Besides, I'd like to show my people that hard work doesn't scare me. Princess or not, I'm just as capable as the next maid...or at least potentially so." She giggled slightly, glancing away. "The next maid is likely to be much more skilled at her work than me. But I can certainly try my best!"

"Wise words," he replied, his hand sliding down her arm to cup her elbow. "Just try to stick close to Margaret. She'll look after you."

The smile slipped slightly from her lips. "You make it sound like there's something I should be wary of...is there?"

He cast a brief glance of his eyes over the kitchen, catching a few hard stares and dirty looks. "Not exactly," he replied quietly. "However, we both know that not everyone is very accepting of our marriage. I'd just like to make certain you're safe."

Mia's gaze flicked over the room briefly, then returned to the floor. "I know. I'm not exactly welcomed by everyone." She slowly looked up with a sad smile, her hand gently covering his. "But don't worry about it. I'll be alright. I'm sure Miss Skullnick will keep me in good company."

Toffee felt as if he should say something, a word of reassurance or a bit of gently encouragement to stay strong-even a little praise for her bravery. Yet his tongue seemed to refuse to work, stubbornly stick to the roof of his mouth like glue. So he subtly clenched his jaw as the troll returned, tossing another leather apron over his wife's head.

It fell to the ground, far too long on his small lady. Skullnick hummed in thought, and spun the pink haired queen around, tying a knot into the strap around her neck. "There, that outta do it. Put these on too, they're a little big but they'll get the job done." The troll turned to her king as the Mewnian pulled on the thick leather gloves. "Anything else?"

He shook his head. "That will be all, Miss Skullnick. Enjoy your afternoon." He looked to his wife, giving her a slight smile. "I'll see you this evening."

She returned the smile, bidding him a good day before turning to the large troll. "So, where shall we start?"

"Know how to make rice cakes?" she asked. Mia shook her head, her curls bouncing slightly. Skullnick frowned, and turned her around, pulling a cord out of her pocket to tie Mia's hair up into a tight, no-nonsense bun. "Well you're about to learn."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Renata was practically bouncing with excitement when Toffee reached the training grounds a short distance from the castle, bow in hand and quiver on her back. A few of his warriors were sparring nearby, some with weapons, others with bare hands. Much like his sister, a couple of them were young apprentices being taught by the older warriors. "I'm so ready for this," she stated. "I could hardly stand waiting for your slow butt to get here!"

"Pardon me for dropping off my wife," he apologized sarcastically as he picked up a bow and quiver of his own. "You're going to have to learn a little more patience if you plan to be any good with a bow."

She scoff, waving him off. "Please, once I get into it I'll have the patience of a sage for every arrow."

Toffee rolled his eyes. "Where have I heard that before..." He couldn't help a slight smug look when she slapped his shoulder. "Now I just grew that arm and you're already assaulting it."

"You're lucky it was only your arm," she murmured, letting him set her into the proper stance.

He moved behind her, adjusting her grip and leading her arms through the motions of drawing the string taunt. "Keep your elbow down, sight along the arrow, draw it back until it touches your cheek, and slowly let it go..." The arrow flew with a satisfying ' _twang_!' and buried itself into one of the targets at the other end of the firing range. It was far from the center, but Renata beamed like she'd hit a bullseye.

He felt a swell of brotherly pride as they continued, watching his sister absorb everything he said and striving to better herself with each arrow fired. In between correcting a few mistakes and helping her reposition her stance they spoke of random topics to fill the silence. Toffee was comfortable with quiet, but Renata always wanted to banish the silence, so he tried to oblige her when he could.

But after a few minutes, and half a quiver of arrows, Toffee grew silent, thinking quietly before he spoke again. "What do you think of Mia?"

The string slipped from her fingers, sending the arrow flying well over the targets and into a tree. She cursed under her breath, mumbling it enough that he couldn't make it out to scold her for using it. The princess refused to look at him as she grabbed another arrow. "What does she have to do with this?" she grumbled. "Am I suppose to aim above or directly at what I want to hit?"

A twinge of irritation fluttered through him. "Renata, don't change the subject."

"I didn't," she growled, turning to shoot him a glare. "You did. I don't want to talk about her, I want you to teach me archery. I already had to wait an entire extra day for you to start teaching me, I'm not going to waste it chatting about her."

He folded his arms, lifting his chin slightly, a habit he had developed when disciplining and correcting his sister's behavior had fallen to him. "I asked you to be nice to her, Re. You gave your word to me."

"And I've kept it," she shot back, mimicking his pose, though her chin tilted downward stubbornly, like a donkey digging in its heels. "I've been nice to her-did she say otherwise? Because if she did-"

His hand shot up, a call for silence that she obeyed with enough reluctance he could tell she was literally biting her tongue. "She has said nothing but of how sweet a young lady you are. You've been so warm and cheerful with everyone around you-lighting up the room, as she put it. All she's had to said is good things about you," he said. "Yet the one thing she doesn't say is what bothers me. She described how good you are to everyone else, but she never mentioned how kindly you've been to her aside from showing her around with Rasticore."

"So? You said I didn't have to like her-and you know what? I don't, okay? There, I said it. Are you going to punish me now?"

Toffee dropped his head slightly into his hand, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had partially been expecting something like this, though he could hardly blame her. Renata was still rather young, and admittedly a bit sheltered, so he reminded himself mentally to ease the tension before she grew aggressively defensive, which she tended to do if she felt attacked.

"No, I'm not going to punish you. You're right, I never said you had to like her," he said gently. "However, I am rather disappointed. After how mature you acted at the wedding I had hoped you would give Mia a chance and at least attempt to befriend her. So that tells me she's upset you, and I'd like to know what happened."

The lavender skinned girl looked away sullenly, the fire of her temper all but gone. She shuffled her feet as the silence began to stretch between them, but he refused to break it, waiting patiently until she decided to speak on her own. When she finally replied, her voice was barely louder than a mumble. "I wanted her to leave when that lady came. It felt like we were suddenly so close to having things back to the way they were, and then she just decided to stay anyway-like it was just out of spite or something! She's always around, everywhere I look she keeps turning up-either hanging off you like a creeper vine on a tree or somebody is talking about her!"

As she rambled, he saw the wet shine in her eyes, the glitter of tears forming slowly on her lashes. But he let her continue, allowing her to release every thought she had, even ones that likely just popped into her as she ranted. By the time she seemed to run out of words, she was choking on her own sobs, tears streaming down her face.

He opened his arms as she lunges for him, holding her close as she cried against his chest, her voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt. "I don't want her to take you away from me too!"

There it was at last. The real truth that Renata likely hadn't even acknowledged herself. She didn't hate Mia, she was afraid of a stranger stealing the last of her family out from under her nose. After all, Toffee was all the family she could clearly remember, having acted more of a parent than a sibling to her almost her entire life.

His hand stroked soothingly over her back, his other arm holding her tight as he softly hushed her sobs, muttering quietly in her ear. The cries slowed to a stop, but she refused to leave the shelter of his embrace. He gently brushed back her messy bangs, swiping his thumb over her wet cheek to dry the salty drops.

"I understand how you feel, Re. But you know that I'd never leave you. No matter what happens, I'm always your brother. I might not have as much time to spend with you as I had before, but I don't love you any less, and adding a wife into the mix doesn't mean I've run out of room in my heart for you. Don't you remember what Mother used to say?"

She sniffled, lifting her glasses to rub her eyes. "A heart doesn't only have so much love to give, it just makes room for more." A handkerchief appeared in front of her from Toffee's pocket, and she blew her nose. "I'm sorry..."

He gently lifted her chin, giving her a soft smile. "We all make mistakes, especially when we're afraid. Just promise me that this time you'll really try to be nice to her. Mia has actually lost her family in a sense. Her father will likely never speak to her again, and her mother has been distant from her for years now. She's rather alone if you think about it, and if I know anything, it's that little sisters make for good company."

A shy smile and blush formed on her face as she brushed her hair behind her ear. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'll...I'll try better this time," she mumbled. "I'm sorry for being a brat."

"Forget about it, it's in the past now," he said, and turned her back towards the targets. "Now, shall we try that last shot again? Possibly without the attempted tree murder?"

He chuckled as she punched his arm hard enough to hurt her own hand. "Jerk!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A Fickle Fingered Fate**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Hands of the Queen**

Mia bit her lip with a soft hiss as she grasped the rough bark of the large log, lifting it into her arms. She could only manage three at a time, the thickly cut pieces of wood were larger around than her arm, and the low light of the predawn morning made it hard to see exactly what she was doing. Clutching the logs to her chest, the queen stepped away from the towering woodpile near the back entrance of the kitchen, carrying her burden inside.

It was her eighth trip for wood, and despite the cool air of the early morning, sweat beaded on her forehead as she wrestled with the logs that threatened to escape her grasp as she stumbled towards one of the ovens. She slowly crouched, gently setting the wood down onto the cold floor before opening the oven and removing the metal rack inside and setting it on the nearest countertop.

Faint whispers teased at her ears as she grabbed an empty pale and an iron spade to clean out the ashes from the previous day's fire. Barely anyone was awake yet, only a few guards and maids who prepared the castle's fires and lit the lights in the hallways and common rooms. But the kitchen staff was the first group to begin their daily tasks, and they were often up over an hour before anyone else. Currently there was about a dozen ladies going about the kitchen along with Mia, and not one of them had spoken to her since she'd arrived.

Yet they hadn't stopped talking about her, that much she knew. After a mantis-like monster had curtly instructed her to clean and stock the ovens, the others had retreated to the other end of the kitchen, casting her cold glances and making hushed whispers as they peeled, chopped, and stirred. But they weren't quite as quiet as they thought, for she heard things as she worked, none of it pleasant.

She ignored it as best she could, but her ears disobeyed her wishes and strained to hear everything they growled behind her back. The words almost hurt as much as her hands. The gloves she'd been given yesterday hadn't helped once she'd been assigned to clean dishes, and after the other three women had left and never returned, Mia had wordlessly spent her entire day scrubbing enough dishes to cause blisters along her fingers. She'd returned to her rooms to change out of her wet and smelly clothes before going to dinner, only to fall asleep the moment she sat down. Her husband had apparently left her to rest and tucked her in, a fact that made her face burn with embarrassment at the mere thought of it.

Once the ashes were cleared out, she set the logs and rack inside, then grabbed a fire stick. It was one of the many things she'd been overjoyed to discover amongst the gifts her mother left; a fire stick was a short white rod, like a long piece of chalk, and just scraping it against any surface would set it ablaze. Striking it like a match against one of the logs, she watched as flames leaped to life and rushed over the bark eagerly. She closed the oven as she stood and headed back out to grab more wood, ignoring the sudden laughter behind her as she disappeared through the back door.

The silence outside felt like a welcomed relief, along with the slight breeze that blew past her, teasing at a few loose strands of hair that had escaped her ponytail. Faint hints of light began to color the sky to the East, pale rosy pink pushing back the dark purple and blue as day began to devour the passing night. If she had had the time, Mia would have stopped to admire it for a few moments, but she didn't have a minute to spare as she burdened her arms once again.

She flinched as she felt a splinter sink into her finger, biting her lip to ignore the discomfort. 'Just get this last oven filled and then you're done,' she told herself. 'Then you can dig the nasty thing out and-'

A yelp of shock flew from her lips as something wet splashed over her, soaking her entire front. It felt oily, and bits of who knew what clung and drip from her body. "Whoops." The voice made her raise her ducked head, finding a familiar squirrel monster standing in the doorway holding a now empty bucket. "Somebody forgot to dump the garbage pail last night, so I was tossing out the trash. You should really be careful around doorways in the kitchen."

Before Mia could reply, the squirrel quickly disappeared back into the kitchen and the faint sounds of laughter drifted out as the Queen stood there soaked in filth and filled with embarrassment. A tightness gripped her throat like an invisible hand trying to choke her. Even if she had wanted to say anything, she couldn't force out a single sound.

Cruelty was to be expected-it was foolish not to think it would happen. They hated her, they wanted to attack her in any fashion they could get away with. But even knowing this, Mia still felt a terrible emotion inside her as sickening as the garbage that coated her. It was difficult to describe, but it felt a twisted cocktail of bitterness, anger, sorrow, and worst of all, hatred. Most of it she could understand, but the hatred was confusing because she wasn't sure just what she felt it for. All she knew was these horrible things were trapped inside her, and she couldn't-wouldn't-let any of it out.

She wouldn't be like them, no matter how tempting it was to lash back.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Freshly tilled soil crushed softly beneath Toffee's boots as he dismounted his unicorn, dust swirling around his ankles as he stepped lightly across the dirt. A monster resembling a sloth bear with antlers and long ears like a dog turned to him as he approached, holding seeds in his massive paw-like hand. "The field has been prepared as you instructed, my lord. All that remains to be done is the fertilizer and the seeds themselves."

"Very good," he murmured, plucking a seed from the monster's hand. "Then all that's left is to do as my Queen instructed. Is the water ready?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Then let's begin."

Many of his subjects scattered across the field, expertly spreading their seeds while water carriers followed quickly behind them. In no time, the field was planted and prepped. Normally planting so late into the season would have resulted in their failing, leading to withered and wasted crops. But thanks to his mother-in-law's gifts, the field would be harvestable within minutes and continue to grow until the first fallen leaf of autumn touched the ground.

The fertilizer glittered in the sun as the bear-like monster opened the large bag, like shavings of silver and chips of quartz crystals. It felt like sand as the king took a pinch between his fingers and approached the nearest plot, sprinkling it over the damp earth. The seeds began to move, burrowing into the soil as greenery began to sprout. Leaves and tiny flowers bloomed over the plant, petals falling away as bright red fruits grew, plump and heavy.

Toffee plucked a strawberry from the plant, the sweet aroma teasing at his nose as he inspected it. It looked perfect, without a sign of flaw. "Only a pinch is required," he stated as he stood, cradling the fruit in his palm. "Once the field is grown, begin the harvest."

Leaving them to their work, the king turned to head to the edge of the field where his wife was waiting beneath the shade of a tree. With a click of his tongue, his unicorn abandoned the tuft of grass it was currently devouring to follow him. She had her peach skirts arranged over her cream beeches as she leaned lightly into her mount's side, her leather riding gloves replaced by the white silk ones he'd noticed she wore whenever she had a book in her hands.

Briefly he wondered if she was taught to wear them to avoid paper cuts on her hands, as Mewnians were very vain about their royals-especially the females-gaining so much as a blemish. His mother had complained about it before, and had encouraged Toffee to not worry about scrapping his knees or being afraid of getting a little cut here and there. She'd even been proud to show off a small scar on her upper arm.

She looked up as he approached, smiling softly as she closed the book. "How did the planting go?"

"See for yourself," he replied, holding out the fruit. Her eyes lit up at the sight, her fingers delicately taking the strawberry and lifting it to her nose. "I never knew they were quite so fragrant."

"Have you never had one before?" she asked curiously, then blinked. "Oh...I suppose not. I still forget just how privileged I'd grown up." She lifted the fruit up to his lips, gesturing to it with her eyes. "Here, try it."

He hesitated for a moment, mildly surprised, but bit gently into the offered fruit. Sweet juice flooded over his tongue, it's flesh a pleasant texture in his mouth. Tearing off the leaves, Mia bit into the rest of the fruit, her lips forming into the shape of a kiss as the pale red juice lingered upon her painted lips. Her tongue darted out to reclaim the escaping taste, and Toffee's own tongue mimicked hers without thought.

"Well?" she asked, drawing his attention away from that perfect little mouth and up to her sparkling blue eyes. "To your liking, I hope?"

"Very much so," he replied, pushing himself to his feet and offering her his hand. As he pulled her up, he didn't miss the slight flinch in her expression. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine, my hands are just a bit tender. Likely it's from soaking them in all that water in the kitchen." Pulling her hand free, she moved over to her mount, who had also come to its feet, and stored her book in the saddlebag while retrieving her riding gloves. "We're to meet your Council this afternoon, yes? Should we get going?"

"We still have time," he stated. Moving behind her, he slipped his hands around her waist and lifted her into the saddle. A blush colored her cheeks, just as it did every time he seemed to pick her up, and it was a reward he was starting to secretly enjoy. "If you would like, there is a place I'd like to show you."

She nodded as she adjusted her skirts. "I'd love to. Lead the way, dear husband," she said with a teasing smile as she quickly changed her gloves. "I'm sure Duke would enjoy a little more time out and about regardless."

Toffee arched a brow. "Duke?"

Mia patted the porcupine's head as the beast panted happily. "Duke McFluffle, to be precise."

The reptilian shook his head. "You've been talking to Buff Frog, haven't you?" She shrugged with a girlish giggle, bringing a lopsided smirk to his lips as he mounted his unicorn. "Come then, it's not far from here."

"Lead the way."

The corner of his lips curled. "Then let's see how well you ride, shall we?" With a click of his tongue and a flick of the braids, he spurred his unicorn into a run, casting his wife a challenging smirk over his shoulder.

Mia blinked owlishly, then grinned, tapping the beast with her heels. "When we catch him, lick him," she chortled.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Mia had been used to men chasing after her for most of her life. Some times it had seemed impossible to escape them at parties and special celebrations. But never once had Mia herself been pursuing the opposite gender. Now she was grinning from ear to ear as she raced after her husband, feeling giddiness swell each time he glanced back to see just how close she was getting.

Dappled sunlight fell over them as they followed a trail beneath the trees, the leaves rustling in the wind. The two rode so close that if she reached out, Mia could brush Toffee's leg. Beneath her, Duke tugged slightly at his reins, trying to pull ahead of her husband's mount.

A whistle drew her attention to her king, he gestured to the right and the two turned off onto another path. He gestured for them to slow down as they cleared the trees and entered a grassy field, the porcupine panting from excitement. "It seems you've grown use to your mount," Toffee commented as they trekked down a slope.

A large pond lay nestled at the bottom, tall reeds choking the far bank, while the woods wrapped around beyond that. But the side they had come to only had one tree, a network of flowering vines girdling the trunk and branches. The fragrance from the pale yellow blossoms drifted through the air, swirling around them in a cloud of perfume.

"He's been wonderful," she replied, affectionately petting his head. "I can't thank you enough for him."

Without waiting for his mount to fully stop, Toffee dismounted, grabbing Duke's bridle to gently pull him to a stop and lifted Mia out of the saddle. She slipped her hand around his elbow, patting Duke's back to signal him to wander off as they headed to the tree. She inhaled deep, breathing in the scent. "It smells nice here."

He nodded. "The vines are in the height of their blooming season. The local butter bees make a very flavorful butter honey from their nectar," he replied as they stepped under the shade of the tree. "Do you like butter honey?"

"Oh yes, a spoonful in warm tea or spread across fresh scones is delicious." She slipped her hand free of his arm to approach the tree, cradling a flower as she lowered her nose to it. "Do we have any of these growing closer to the castle?"

Reaching up, Toffee plucked a blossom from the vines, slipping it behind Mia's ear. She smiled shyly, her cheeks turning pink. "As pleasant as they are, the vines tend to spread a little too much to bother trying to domesticate. So we just mark the places we find them and our local butter bee keepers bring their hives to their locations to gather their nectar."

She tentatively brushed her fingers over the petals nestled in her hair. "And what brings a king out here?" she asked, turning to lean lightly against the tree.

"I used to fish in the pond," he replied, folding his arms casually behind his back as he looked out over the calm water. "This was also a favorite picnic spot of my parents, especially during the late summer."

Mia giggled softly. "I can just imagine you trying to catch tadpoles along the banks." She paused in thought. "Or, perhaps it would be Buff Frog you were trying to catch."

The breeze picked up, rattling the branches of the tree, petals raining down around them. Ripples danced across the pond's surface, the reeds bowing in the wind as Toffee suddenly held out his hand. Mia blinked at him, and hesitantly placed her hand on his palm. "You've been pushing yourself," he murmured, slowly peeling the glove from her hand. The palm was reddened and peppered with blisters and scraped skin.

She flinched as his fingertips carefully ghosted over the abused skin. "I'll be fine. It's just a little scrape."

"You don't have to do this, Mia," he stated. "You have nothing to prove to anyone."

The queen pulled her hand away, halfheartedly glaring at her palm. "Maybe not to you, but to them-to myself-I do." Dropping her hand to habitually clutch a fistful of her skirts. "Every since I was born, I knew what I was suppose to do. Marry another royal and secure my family's wealth and maintain our alliances. I accepted it-being a piece in a bigger picture, even if it felt unfair. But things are different here, even if it's still similar. I'm not a traded ally, a dowery to boost their economy. Here I'm a foreigner, a sacrifice to prevent war."

Her glare that had been drilling holes into the dirt softened. "I'm a stuck up princess." She raised her eyes to his, her shoulders sinking. "I want to be more than that. I want to be a part of this-I _need_ to be somebody worth something other than my weight in gold. I want to be a part of my own life."

A hand gently cupped her cheek, a thumb stroking over the crescent moon. Toffee reclaimed her hand, lifting it to his lips, kissing the crystallized blood that adorned her wedding ring. "When I put this on your finger, when I took you onto my unicorn, when I pulled you up off the floor, I committed myself to you. We may not love each other, Mia, but I would gladly call you my friend and my wife, and as my wife I will do my best to ensure your happiness and wellbeing."

His eyes flicked briefly towards the pond, and before Mia respond, the hand on her cheek suddenly guided her head into a kiss. She let out a soft squeak of surprise, her face flaming red as her back met the tree. Her heart pounded in her chest as he pulled back, just barely enough to break the kiss, but close enough that his lips still touched hers. "I-I thought you said-"

"We're being watched," he whispered, gesturing with his eyes as he stroked a hand over her hair. "Stay calm, and act like nothing is wrong."

Cold dread began seeping through the startling the unexpected kiss had caused. Her heart now beating for a different reason. "Someone?" she whispered, forcing herself to not look away from his face. "Not one of ours?"

"None of them would try to hide." His arm slipped around her waist, drawing her to him.

"You think they-"

Her feet suddenly left the ground, the world spinning in a whirl around her. Something tugged on her hair, pulling for a brief second before Toffee jerked and swung them behind the tree. He kept her crushed to him as he gave a shrill whistle. His steed whinnied, barreling towards them with Duke close on it's heels.

He reached out, grabbing the unicorn's mane, pulling them both into the saddle as he pointed towards the pond where the reeds shook violently. "Duke-Veesra!"

The porcupine beast snarled, charging in the opposite direction as Toffee spurred his mount back into the trees. He held Mia tight to his chest, guiding the unicorn in a zigzag path through the forest.


	13. Chapter 13

**A Fickle Fingered Fate**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Arrow of Doubts**

Thunderous hoofbeats droned at the edge of Toffee's mind, like the buzzing of insects, unimportant as he focused on fleeing. Heart beating quick in his chest, he ignored the discomfort in his shoulder, his flesh healing and tearing in a vicious cycle as the gallop caused the arrow to jolt about. His hand was tightly fisted in the fabric of his wife's dress, clutching her firmly to his torso. She held onto his jacket, face buried against his chest.

Despite the looming danger, something stirred inside him at the sight of this terrified creature taking shelter in his arms. The urge to shield her from harm only seemed to grow. He spurred his unicorn into a faster gallop.

The trees thinned out, the village within sight, his people going on about their day unknowing of the danger. Balancing with his knees gripping his mount's sides, he raised his fingers to his lips, letting loose a loud, shrill whistle with three sharp notes-a signal for danger. Heads turned staring for several seconds before they scattered like leaves in the wind, a few sending the signal along with whistles of their own.

They shot past the confused monsters, weaving through the streets and crowds, ignoring the ruckus left in their wake. By the time Toffee reached the gates of the castle, the guards were already on alert. Pulling back on the braids, the unicorn's hooves slid as it came to a swift halt.

He slipped off the saddle, holding Mia in his arms as he sprinted up the stairs to the castle doors. Only once they were inside did he risk barking orders at the warriors surrounding them. They were to scout the area, get every civilian to safety, and hunt down whoever had attacked them.

To his relief, Renata came rushing down from the second floor with Rasticore on her heels as he reached the stairs. "What's going on?" she asked, watching as Toffee carefully set Mia down. "Is that an a-?!"

"Not now," he hissed, and turned to Rasticore. "Pull it out, quickly."

Mia's pale face turned up, her large eyes looking lost and bewildered. "Pull what-"

"Tilt your head down." He gently pushed her head down again, biting his tongue as the green reptilian ripped the arrow from his flesh. "Did they hit you? They shot faster than I expected..." His hand paused, gripping a lock of her hair, his stomach twisting.

The other arrow hadn't met flesh, but it hadn't missed either. Several inches of her silken hair had been claimed, and he mentally swore vilely. A few second later and the arrow would have gone through her torso instead of her hair. "Toffee?" He jerked at her timid, trembling voice. "You're scaring me-what is it?"

His mouth opened to tell her, but instead he directed his words to Rasticore. "Go search with the others-look for the porcupine beast. I sent him after them."

Mia pushed his hand away to raise her head. "Toffee, what-" The queen froze, her eyes focusing on the arrow in Rasticore's fist, fletched with silky blue and gold feathers and tipped with a stylized arrowhead. Pushing herself to her feet, she all but snatched the arrow from the green reptilian, cradling it between trembling fingers. "I-it...it can't be..."

A touch against her shoulder made her jump, clutching the polished wooden shaft tight as she turned back to her husband. His expression was schooled, calm and careful, yet she could feel concern radiating from him. "Can't be what?" he asked cautiously, sounding hesitant to pull anything from her in her current state. "You recognize it?"

Her hands shook as their knuckles turned white. It was suddenly so hard to breathe as dread, horror, and a swirl of other emotions washed through her. "I..." Her throat seemed to pinch shut, choking her voice into silence out of fear; fear of answering, and not answering.

Warring thoughts clashed in her head, feelings battling within her heart, moralities struggling inside her very soul.

If she said...

But if she didn't...

Yet if he already knew...

Despite feeling as if she were falling apart inside, on the outside she simply looked numbed and mildly shocked, if not a little shaken. Toffee watched her for a moment, then turned to his sister. "Take her upstairs with you," he instructed. "Stay together in your room until we settle this."

Renata blinked at him, then slowly took hold of Mia's wrist, much like how one who handle a frightened rabbit, and gently tugged her into following her up the stairs.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The sun began to make its way down its arching path in the sky by the time the excitement died down. Scouts returned one by one, each reporting their findings, or lack there of. Most turned up nothing, few found evidence of an intruder, Mewnian footprints, a foreign scent. However the biggest piece of evidence came from the porcupine upon its return.

Dirty with dried mud and leaves covering its blue and green coat, it came racing back through the village and ran straight to its stall in the castle's stables. Buff Frog discovered it scratching at its stall door, and quickly alerted Toffee to its return. When the king arrived in the stables, the beast snorted and shuffled happily at the sight of him.

He patted its head, stroking its wet forehead. "And where have you been?" he murmured, looking over the creature briefly for immediate signs of injury. But with so much muck covering it, it was hard to spot any wounds. "I'll have you cleaned up soon, my friend. You've earned it."

Duke rumbled, shoving its muzzle into his hand, pressing its tongue to his palm. Only, that didn't feel like it's tongue. In fact it actually spat it out into his hand. With a slight grimace he looked at the little 'gift', frowning at the bright blue lump in his hand. Despite sitting in the beast's mouth for some time, it was easy to tell it was fabric of some sort, and unnatural.

It confirmed what he had already suspected, and dreaded. A high ranking Mewnian noble was behind the attack, and he only had one name in mind.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Mia numbly stared at the arrow still clutched in her grasp. It felt like a pit had formed inside her, swallowing everything. Her heart sank low, her stomach tying itself into knots. She knew what this tiny thing would spark, it would make everything she had sacrificed pointless.

A hand suddenly held the arrow, gently tugging it from her hold. She looked up as Renata took it to the small table across the room and set it down with great care. "It was your dad, right?" she asked quietly. "He sent somebody to kill Toffee, didn't he?"

On instinct, Mia opened her mouth to defend her father, but the truth choked the words of loyalty to silence. She lowered her head, staring at her hands. Traces of blood smeared across the fingers of her gloves. Her husband's blood, who had taken an arrow while protecting her.

"Why didn't you say anything?" The queen looked up at the question, meeting Renata's anxious expression. "You knew it the second you saw the arrow-why didn't you say anything?!"

She knew why she hadn't, but how could she say it aloud anymore than she could downstairs? Her throat already felt tight, her eyes beginning to sting. She wanted to defend herself, to explain her hesitation. But as she took a breath to speak, a whimper escaped instead.

Renata stared stunned as the woman suddenly dissolved into a weeping mess in front of her, hot tears falling down her cheeks as harsh sobs wrenched themselves from her chest. "Why are you crying?!" she snapped, her own eyes blurring with salty droplets. "You're fine! Stop it..."

The princess felt anger, frustration over Mia's silence. She needed to be upset with somebody or she would terrify herself thinking about everything, but her sister-in-law was making it impossible to be angry with her. So, she did the only thing that seemed appropriate given the situation.

Renata stepped back over to her, wrapping her arms around the Mewnian, pulling her into a tight hug. "Stop crying," she lightly scolded with a sniffle, wiping her lashes under her glasses. "You're not hurt, okay? Toffee isn't gonna be mad at you."

Mia clung to the younger lady, burying her face against her slim shoulder. "I can't...Re, my father-! He tried to-" A rough hiccup caused her to choke, another sob quickly following. "And I just couldn't! Oh Goddess! What am I going to do?"

"You aren't going to do anything," said Renata. "WE are-together. Like it or not, we're family, okay? Maybe we still don't like each other a lot, but that doesn't mean I want to see you get hurt. So we're gonna figure this out, alright? Family isn't blood, loyalty makes you family, and if Toffee thinks you're good enough, then I guess that's good enough for me!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"I never thought I'd end up here."

"Laying in my bed? Heh, I'd find it weird if you did."

Despite the situation, Mia found a slight smile tug at her lips. "No, I meant with all of this." She sighed, shifting slightly upon Renata's bed, turning her head to glance at the princess. "I came here to prevent more killing...but it seems like it was just a wasted effort. I'm sorry I put you through this for nothing, Renata-you and your brother."

Renata hugged one of her pillows close, shrugging slightly. "It's okay. I mean, I wish Toffee would have found a girl he liked...but let's face it, he's not exactly a lady charmer. I think he would have made a political match even if he hadn't married you. At least you aren't here for his wealth or his power."

"I suppose you're right, you'd know better than me when it comes to him."

A few hours had passed by, and after they had calmed down, they had taken to lounging on Renata's bed, staring up at the ceiling. It seemed they had that habit in common when they had a lot on their minds. Now the sun had set, and Mia didn't have the courage to leave the room.

The queen sighed, sitting up. She smoothed a hand over her hair, looking out one of the room's windows. All she could see was the dark, which felt somehow both empty and suffocating. "I don't know what to do with myself now. Even with the clear evidence...I couldn't accuse my father." Another sigh escaped her as she dropped her face into her hand. "I don't know what to do."

"You could just tell him now," Renata suggested as she sat up herself. "It's not like you defended him."

"I might as well have," she murmured. "Honestly, I feel so stupid-thinking he'd actually let everything go just because I told him to. My father was never one to be denied whatever he desired. My mother hated that about him..."

"Is that why they don't live together?" asked the princess as she too sat up, setting the pillow on her lap. "You said she lives by the sea now, right?"

Mia nodded, tucking a few stray curls behind her ear. "They started fighting when was-what, three or four? They tried not to argue in front of me, but that ended rather quickly. Soon they couldn't be in the same room without shouts breaking out. They finally split up when I was ten, and they've rarely spoken since."

"That's strange to think about," Renata commented. "I couldn't imagine my parents fighting like that."

"From what I've been told, they actually loved each other. Your mother gave up her whole life as she'd known it to be to run away with your father. Nobody would do such a thing on a mere whim or out of curiosity."

That made the princess smile. "I like to think of their lives kinda like a fairytale. I actually thought Toffee made the whole thing up when I was little, like a bedtime story."

"It does sound like one, doesn't it?" Another sigh escaped the queen. "I wonder what they would have done...obviously they'd have handled this better than me. I feel like such a failure."

"Is there anything you could do to fix this?" Renata asked hesitantly. "I know you can't control what he does, but do you have any clue on how to go about stopping this?"

Mia pushed herself to her feet, her skirt wrinkled and messy as it fell into place. "If I did, we wouldn't be in this situation." She crossed over to the window, gazing down at the village below. The cozy glow of the houses was like fireflies in the dark, soft and flickering in the gloom. "If we can't stop him from attacking, we'll have to declare war, and if we declare war..."

They would be doomed.

Placing a hand over her face, she rested her forehead against the cool glass, her fingers trembling. 'Goddess, give me strength.'

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

He had waited. Hours had ticked by agonizingly slow, time seeming to crawl during the emergency meeting with the council. He had sat silently for the most part after he had presented his damning evidence. The scrap of silk had been enough to spark a riot within the room.

He let them argue and yell, debate and whisper, while the gears in his head were ever turning. Moves were calculated, scenarios played out and tweaked, actions and reactions taken into account. The king was planning out his war on his imaginary battlefield.

Yet one image haunted his thoughts. One scenario plagued his mind. Frightened blue eyes, tears and blood upon periwinkle moons. One inch. That was all it would have taken, and the woman who had trusted him would have died without even realizing her fate.

The slam of a fist against the table had jarred him from his thoughts as Romulus looked ready to leap across in a fit of anger. It was at that point that he had had enough, and with the simple statement of 'we will continue this later', he had abruptly departed. He vaguely heard Lekmet making an appointment for them to return tomorrow afternoon, but at the moment he hadn't cared to listen.

He could replay the entire day in his head from start to finish, and yet he couldn't figure out how he had ended up here; sitting on the foot of his bed, glancing between the doors, the clock, and the crackling blaze of the hearth. Conflict and hesitation kept him rooted to the spot like a tree. He knew where she was, and why she was there.

So why didn't he fetch her?

The question irked him, but his feet didn't move. Part of him wanted her to walk through those doors on her own, to come to him, even if he had told her to do otherwise. Yet he also wanted to rush to his sister's room and make sure she truly hadn't been hurt, to reassure her.

The look on her face flashed through his mind. She had been afraid. Not nervous and anxious to the point of near panic like when he had first delivered her to his home. No, that was the look of a caged animal surrounded by rabid wolves. In that moment, she had truly feared for her safety.

Never would he admit it aloud, and barely even to himself, but it had stung him. Surely she knew he would never harm her, or allow her to be harmed...didn't she?

'Yes, because your people have made her feel so at home and welcomed,' said a little sarcastic voice in his head. 'Her fears are well founded. You know most monsters wouldn't hesitate to seek revenge for their slain loved ones. She is a lamb before the butches, and you know it.'

A pain in his hand drew him slowly from the dark dreck swirling in his head. His claws had dug into his palm, breaking the scaly skin. Loosening his grip, he watched numbly as it healed.

" _Are you sure you're okay?"_

Her voice rang in his ears, the ghost of her touch gliding over his palm as he remembered the evening after he had lost his arm. She'd been a nervous kitten, wanting to tend to him, but afraid of causing more harm than good.

" _Do you need anything? Is there something I can do?"_

It had been amusing to watch her. His endearing wife actually acting like a spouse, and not even realizing it. Her tender heart had been on her sleeve that day, and it had put a smile on his tired lips. He'd awoken the next morning to discover she'd hardly slept, and had snuck off to the kitchen before dawn. She'd even made his breakfast herself.

His mouth twitched as he recalled wiping a smudge of flour off her cheek with his thumb, at the way she smiled when he thanked her for the meal. He remembered how tired she'd looked, but how determined she'd been to pamper him in his 'recovery'.

Before he realized it, Toffee was already out the door, walking with a purposeful stride to his sister's room. When he reached the door, no lights glowed within, and all was silent. He slowly turned the handle, peeking inside.

Stepping lightly, the reptilian soundlessly glided into the room, crossing to the large bed. On one side slept his sister, hugging a pillow lightly to her chest. On the other side lay his wife. She hadn't had the chance to tie up her hair for the night like she had always done before, and it lay spread out like a silken cloud around her head. One arm lay across her torso, while the other rested upon her forehead. Her lips were ever so slightly parted, as if she were awaiting a kiss in her dreams.

The romanticized image looked like a golden age era masterpiece painting. It would be the sort of artwork that would have people admiring it for ages to come. Yet he would be the only one to see it.

The king slowly leaned over his slumbering wife, carefully slipping his arms beneath her, and lifting her from the bed. She felt tiny in his hold, delicate as fine crystal. He held her securely to his chest, letting her head rest upon his shoulder as he carried her out of the room, closing the door with a flick of his tail as they left.

He liked the weight of her in his arms, he decided as he headed back to their chambers. She felt comfortable there, just the right size and shape to mold nicely against him. His head lowered slightly without thought, his lips brushing across her forehead with a feather light touch.

Her eyelids slowly lifted, and he froze in mid step. Her hooded gaze sleepily wandered up to his, her slightly confused look morphing into a tired smile. Delicate fingers brushed against his jaw briefly, a soft lazy caress that sent a shiver down his spine. She shifted slightly, snuggly her head against his shoulder, while her hand fell against his chest as she melted back into her dreams.

Toffee stood in the middle of the hall for nearly a full minute, his mind an utter blank. When he finally managed to move once again, he held his wife just a little closer as he carried her to their bed.


	14. Chapter 14

**A Fickle Fingered Fate**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Spellbound**

King Apis was a Mewnian of high standards, a man of nobility with a sense of pride in himself and what he stood for. He ruled his kingdom as if the citizens were young children under his care, needing him to guide them through life. He had always felt himself superior.

It was why his marriage hadn't lasted. Despite her beauty, breeding, and background, Rosetta believed in complete equality between the classes. A soldier was as important as a baker, a fisherman was as entitled to a banquet as a lord. He had openly scoffed and belittled her ideals, and attempted to teach his only child better.

Mia had been his only heir, due to his failed marriage. No matter how much he tried to insist upon his wife to produce a second child, she had fought back tooth and nail against it out of spite. What was worse, Rosetta had taken to teaching their young, impressionable, naive daughter her strong-and misguided-opinions.

Yet he had tried his best to be a perfect example of a king for his child, and brought in the best to groom her into a proper noble fit to be a future queen. Tutors, seamstresses, ladies-in-waiting; all hand picked to mold his child into her role. Even her future suitor had been carefully chosen.

But after the 'incident' with Prince Thomas, he had been unable to convince Mia into continuing the courtship. Out of love for his child, he had decided to give her a few years to mature, then he would have arranged her marriage without the need for another courtship. It would have made things so simple for her.

Yet now he found himself in a position he had never thought he would be in; begging for help. With his daughter in the vile clutches of the monster king, and word of his victory over the Apis army spreading over the lands, he had only one ally left to turn to. Unfortunately, she wasn't the sort to do anything for free.

Stewardess Heinous Olga had assumed the temporary throne of the northern kingdom when the orphaned prince was merely weeks old. She had raised him like a son, and had struck a deal with King Apis to marry the prince to his daughter. But now he had no daughter to give, and his pride was ripped to shreds as he stood before the northern throne.

Heinous was an older woman with a tight mouth in a natural frown. Tight white curls sat upon the crown of her head, which faded into a silvery grey along the sides and back of her head. Lavender clubs marked her cheeks, while light red lipstick painted her otherwise colorless lips and black mascara filled out her thin eyelashes. Her purple dress and grey gloves did nothing to brighten her appearance, and no trace of glitter of wealth decorated her figure.

Her coal eyes glared down at him, clearly unimpressed. She lowered herself gracefully into a plain polished wood chair beside the throne, taking her time to neatly arrange her skirts. Once finished, she folded her hands together on her lap. "News of the...situation, reached us some time ago. How very...unfortunate about Princess Miakoda."

"Lady Olga, I did exactly as you asked-you swore your plan would work!" he stated. "You assured me this would get results!"

"And it has!" she snapped, coming to her feet. "Be patient, you fool. The Princess will be returned to Mewni in due time. But if we aren't careful then all of this is for nothing, and I do not waste my time."

"But what was even the point? You send an assassin dressed like one of mine to attack that beast, yet they don't kill him! They aren't afraid to go to war-they already proved their might when they attacked!"

"Ever hear of stirring a hornets' nest?" came a cocky voice. Prince Thomas swung into view on the throne, leaping into the gilded chair. His mop of salmon hair was gelled atop his head, his skin so pale it was nearly grey. He sank his unusually sharp teeth into an apple, crunching the juicy fruit. "Miss O's trying to cause some unrest."

Heinous's frown deepened slightly. "Thomas Lucitor, sit up straight, and do not speak with food in your mouth."

The young man quickly righted himself, clearing his throat once he swallowed. "My apologies, ma'am." He looked back to the king, suddenly stoic and serious. "I can understand your frustration, Your Majesty, and I can sympathize-I want Miakoda returned to us as quickly as possible. Trying to steal her away would only cause more problems. They'd come after her relentlessly, and she could be hurt in the struggle."

"We will cause unrest amongst the monsters," stated Heinous. "As things grow worse, they shall blame her, and either force her out, or drive her into fleeing herself. King Arigor is a weakling, he won't have the spine to force the princess to stay when she runs."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The morning was grey outside Mia's window. Rain had moved in just before dawn, the storm beating relentlessly against the castle walls with a dull roar. In the distance, she could barely make out the trees, but they shook and swayed as if the wind would pull them down at any moment.

She'd liked rainy days. Sitting by a cozy hearth with a blanket and a book while sipping warm tea as the raindrops tapped almost musically against the glass of the windows. When her mother had still lived with them, she'd spent those days playing at her mother's feet while the queen hummed and sang softly, embroidering beautiful scenes into silks.

It hadn't rained since she'd arrived in the monster kingdom, and it seemed like it had only brought a sense of dread with it. Toffee had already been gone when she awoke, so her morning had been spent in stormy silence. Never had it felt so hard to get up and start the day. She found herself constantly zoning out, staring at nothing without a thought in her head, and even doing the simple things like brushing her hair seemed to require twice the effort to accomplish.

By the time she finished, she wanted to crawl back into bed, and forget the day ever began.

Her eyes wandered to the clock sitting on the mantle. It was well into the afternoon, and all she had done was wander aimlessly about the room. She'd attempted the leave earlier, but hesitated, unable to face opening the door and seeing whatever was beyond it. So she had waited, watching the rain beat against the window.

She'd let her thoughts wander, going anywhere they might take her, so long as it was a break from the looming troubles in her life. Memories of her summers with her cousin, their 'adventures' under the watchful eyes of her guards, their late nights whispering under the blankets when they were suppose to be asleep. She had always looked forward to seeing Capricorna, the two feeling more like sisters than cousins at times.

Mia had often envied her when they were children, as Capricorna had had a freer life growing up than she had, and she'd been extremely close with both of her parents. Now that she was thinking of it, she felt like she was still a little jealous. Capricorna had her pick of any suitor she'd want, and was strong willed enough to match any man who would dare demand a more feminine change in her behavior.

Part of Mia wanted to be like her, steadfast and powerful, good with magic and a skilled rider of anything she could get a saddle on. But she was a reader and an embroiderer, quiet and soft spoken to the point people often didn't even hear what she had to say. Mia sighed heavily, leaning her forehead against the cold glass, feeling the soft vibrations of each raindrop colliding with the pane. She was no Capricorna, a young lady worthy of the title of princess, she was just Mia, unworthy of being a queen.

A muffled voice caught her attention from beyond the chamber doors. She turned her head, straining to hear. It was improper to eavesdrop, but her curiosity refused to ignore it. "...and nobody has even checked? Move aside, I'm gonna actually see if she's even still alive in there." They knocked on the door, the rapping of small knuckles against the hard wood. "Mia, it's me-Renata. Can I come in?"

The queen perked in surprise. "Ah-yes, come in!" she called back.

The purple-haired princess slipped inside, leaning back against the door to shut it, almost as if she were preventing someone else from entering. In fact, she even cast a distasteful look over her shoulder before stepping further into the room. "You feeling okay?" she asked, fiddling with her fingers. "The guard says you haven't eaten or left all day."

Mia fought to not look at the clock, dreading to see how much time had passed since the last time she had inspected it, or how little. Instead she glanced out the window. "I was just watching the rain. I never knew it could sound so different than it did back in Mewni," she replied. "Do you like rain?"

"Not if I have to be in it," Renata stated, arching a brow in concern. "Is this about Toffee? Did he say something to you last night or this morning-whenever he came to get you?"

The queen shook her head slightly. "No, we actually haven't spoken yet-I don't even remember how I got back here to be honest. He was already off when I came around." She flashed a soft smile. "There's nothing to be concerned over. I just thought I'd have a quiet day to myself, you know, keeping out of the way and such."

Renata pursed her lips as she folded her arms, her fingers drumming against her arm. "So you were just gonna sit up here all day, and starve?"

"Well I can hardly starve in one-"

"You could have had a servant bring you something."

"I didn't want to be a bother-"

The princess held up a hand, the gesture entirely coined from her brother, except for the 'I'm so done with this conversation' expression she sported. "Look, I get that there's a lot of tension going on right now, but you're not gonna sweep yourself under a rug and hope we forget you exist," she stated. She closed the distance between them and took Mia by the wrist, leading her to the door. "C'mon, we can't ride in the rain but we can at least go read something so our brains don't shrivel up from boredom."

Mia perked, and lightly tugged at her hand. "Wait, I need my gloves-"

"You'll be fine, stop being a pansy." The princess pulled her out into the hall, where Rasticore had been quietly speak with Meatfork-a humanoid boar monster with a missing hand. "We're going to the library."

The boar glanced briefly between his Queen, and the door to the royal chambers, looking uncertain. "Uh, should I-?"

"No," Renata stated automatically, then looked to her guard. "Can you get lunch for us? We can take it in the library."

The septarian nodded. "Just stay put until I get there."

The princess gave an unladylike snort. "Yeah, because we're gonna die from a falling book if you aren't there to watch us," she joked, and practically dragged Mia along behind her.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The castle library was much smaller than the one that had occupied the palace in Mewni. The shelves were plain wood, a few noticeably different from the others, and were a few feet taller than either of the young ladies. The books were mostly old, their pages made of parchment rather than paper and had the sort of old leather that creaked when opened.

Few monsters aside from the royal family and the other nobles actually visited, as books were a bit of a rarity in their kingdom. But one monster was almost always present, Toffee had introduced Mia to him not long after her arrival, yet they were still one of the stranger creatures she'd encountered.

From what she understood, he was some sort of bird, and apparently a 'runt of the litter'. He introduced himself as 'Ludo'. The short-statured monster was a librarian of sorts, though Mia wasn't exactly certain was his duties were. But the few times she had entered, he'd trailed after her, babbling on about...well, she wasn't exactly sure. He'd droned on about random things that made little sense to her, and he had honestly creeped her out a bit.

As soon as they entered, the small creature scuttled into view, wearing a long mossy green tunic and the skull of some creature Mia was unfamiliar with. "Greetings, My Ladies," he welcomed them, rubbing his little hands together in an almost greedy manner. "What can I help you find on this lovely day?"

The princess cast him a polite smile. "Nothing today, Ludo. We're just gonna hang around for a bit. But we'll let you know if we need you." It was subtle, but a clear hint that she didn't want him hovering. Mia had quickly learned that Renata was the sort who hated having servants at her heels. It seemed Rasticore was the only exception.

Mia also flashed him a smile as the princess pulled her along. For such a small lady, Renata was surprising strong. Toffee had mentioned that it was another trait of being a monster hybrid, that while their appearances were random they often still inherited the abilities of their parents. Renata had more of her father's raw strength, while Toffee was more magically inclined, yet both were rather strong and talented with magic.

The princess finally released Mia once they were in the forest of shelves, the short wings on her back shuffling. "Okay, so," she turned to Mia, setting a hand on her hip. "What sort of reading do you do? History, mythology, romance-I bet its history, isn't it?"

A warmth blossomed in Mia's cheeks. "Uh, well...I do like some history. But I prefer fiction...fairytales...love stories..."

Renata snickered. "I was kidding-I saw a couple of the books your mother gave us and the one on your vanity." She glanced up at the shelves, then moved further in. "We've got a collection volume that's pretty good. I've read it a few times."

"I didn't think you were the sort to read such a thing," Mia commented. "You seem like the knights and epics type."

"A bit," she agreed, pausing to grab a polished wooden ladder and moving it to lean against a different shelf before climbing up. "I'm not that big of a fan of sappy love stories, but I don't mind it every now and then. Oh, I might read this one again-and you might like this one here, too."

The princess plucked a few heavy books from the top shelf, leaning against the ladder as she loaded one arm and used the other to reach for whatever else caught her eye. Mia watched nervously, glancing at the shelves, her hands instinctively wanting to reach out to steady the ladder, or bury themselves under her arms. "Maybe you shouldn't take so many..."

"Last one," she promised, taking a fifth book. She turned, holding it down to Mia. "Here, hold this."

The queen stiffened. "Uh..."

"C'mon-hurry, I can't get down with all these." She waved the book slightly, leaning slightly backward to edge the book closer. "Just take it while I get down."

"Renata, I don't have my gloves-just put it back, we don't need that many books."

The princess sighed in annoyance, rolling her eyes. "Fine, don't take it," she growled, and tucked the book under her chin before starting to climb down. "You seriously need to get over the vain mewnian-" Her foot missed a step, slipping off the rung, causing her to fall backwards with a gasp.

Mia lunged forward, wrapping her arms around the younger lady as they collapsed to the floor. The queen's hands met leather and parchment, fingers gripping the spines and the edge of pages. For a split second, she filled with panic, then the pain flooded in.

Renata jerked up as Mia suddenly screamed in her ear. She flung the books aside, turning to see her sister-in-law clutching her head, crying out in agony. "Mia?!" The princess turned, just in time to see Ludo rushing down the row of shelves. "Get a doctor! Tell someone to get Toffee!"


	15. Chapter 15

**A Fickle Fingered Fate**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Blank Slate**

Toffee practically flew as he sprinted full speed down the halls, the echo of his wife's screams growing louder with every step. He rushed into the open library door, following the sounds of agony and fear until he found his sister kneeling beside his queen as she writhed upon the floor, clawing at her head as if she meant to tear her skull apart. Renata whirled around, trying to pry Mia's clawing fingers off her head to prevent her from harming herself. "Toffee!" she pleaded. "Do something!"

He nudged her out of the way as he knelt, burying his fingers into those silky pink curls, ignoring her nails scratching and digging into his skin. Magic swelled in his fingertips, pooling on her scalp and seeping deeper into her. The shrieks lessened, becoming harsh sobs as he carefully shifted her up to lean against his knee. Tears fell like twin rivers down her ashen cheek, her face pale and almost sickly, yet the periwinkle crescents seemed even brighter and more vivid than usual.

"Mia? Mia, open your eyes," he coaxed, fighting to keep his voice calm and soothing as his heart hammered like a caged bird in his chest. Her grip upon his hands didn't relent even as they began to shake from the sheer force of their hold, but she managed to slowly force her eyes open, if just barely. Pure glowing whiteness stared up at him, powerful magic burning behind her eyelids.

"P...lease..." The breathless plea stabbed through him like a sword, and it felt like it was twisted about as he lifted her up to whisper a spell into her ear. She gave a choked gasp, and went limp in his arms.

For a moment Toffee held his breath, shifting his thumb down to her neck, pressing it against her pulse. It fluttered out of rhythm, almost dangerously erratic, but for the moment, she seemed stable enough.

"W-what did you do?" Renata asked hesitantly.

"Blocked her mind's ability to sense pain as best I could, but it wasn't enough. I put a sleep spell on her so she can't hurt herself and won't suffer for now." The King gathered his wife in his arms, holding her almost lifeless form with great care. "Send the doctor to our room and send for Lekmet."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"I'm sorry, My Lord, but I can't find anything physically wrong." The fish-like monsters helplessly spread his webbed hands. "There's no injuries-not so much as a bruise on her. Whatever ails her is beyond my knowledge."

Toffee dismissed him with a wave of his hand as he turned to Lekmet, his other hand never leaving Mia's head as it lay upon his lap. Despite having put her to sleep, he'd kept steadily pouring his healing spell into her, needing to do something to aid his wife. "I saw her eyes," he stated as the doors closed behind the exiting doctor. "It was clearly magic, whatever it was."

The goat leaned over the slumbering queen, his hoof hovering over her prone form, never touching, yet still feeling her. "Her energy feels mostly as before, if a bit weaker than normal. Almost like she cast a spell, but even if that is what happened, she's hardly drained enough to cause such side effects. Do you feel anything with your spell?"

The septarian's frown deepened, his fingers caressing the soft locks. "I'd liken it to a storm, like lightning and thunder inside her head. I can push through it, but it feels like I'm barely getting through." He gently brushed a finger across the mark on her cheek. "It's a spell of some kind, just not like any I've encountered before. Could it be a curse?"

"In her head you say?" Lekmet pressed his hoof to her forehead, humming curiously. "Ah, I see. It seems to be her talent magic. That would explain the slight drain in the rest of her. It appears our queen holds most of her magic in her forehead."

Toffee arched a brow in confusion. "What does that have to do with any of this?"

"You are aware that each person tends to have magic that pools in key places upon the body-you yourself carry most of your magic in your hands, while mine is in my horns. My Lady doesn't have much magic in the normal sense, but what she possesses is mostly pooled in her head, if I'm correct." Keeping his hoof on her forehead, he took her limp hand with the other, seeing the unseen as he inspected it. "Her mewberty magic is weak as there is not much to utilize for magical purposes. But if her talent magic is strong enough, then whatever purpose it serves could potentially be overwhelming."

"Yet that doesn't help if we don't know what her magic even _does_ ," said Toffee, his fingers tightening their grip on his wife's hair. "It could be killing her for all we know-she was in intense pain, Lekmet. Whatever it's doing needs to be stopped, now."

"In order to do that we'd need to know just what caused it to happen. Trying to reverse or interrupt the magic without knowing what it's doing could do irreparable damage," Lekmet warned. "Has she ever spoke of her abilities?"

Toffee searched his thoughts, trying to remember anything that would give them a clue. Yet nothing he could recall so much as hinted to the true nature of Mia's magic. She never really spoke about magic, and aside from showing him the wand she'd brought with her, she hadn't mentioned knowing anything about magic. In fact, he couldn't even remember seeing her light a magic lantern.

But an idea leaped out at him. "Her mother might know." As careful as if she were glass, Toffee slipped out from under Mia, tucking a pillow beneath her head. He reluctantly withdrew his magic, tensing as he half expected her to suddenly show signs of pain, yet she didn't so much as breathe out of rhythm.

He marched across the room, throwing back the curtains that covered the magic mirror he had rarely used, but now he could think of no better tool to aid him. "Mirror, Mirror, upon the wall-call Queen Rosetta Apis." The king's jaw clenched, his eyes narrowed slightly-daring that mirror to defy his wishes and not conjure the mewnian queen's image.

It rang-once, twice. On the third ring he felt ready to snap something in half in frustration. The fourth ring was cut off by a somewhat familiar face-Angie, if he recalled, the queen's handmaiden. "Oh, King Arigor!" she greeted, dipping in a quick curtsy. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your call?"

"I must speak with Queen Rosetta at once. It's most urgent."

"I'm afraid My Lady is currently preparing for a social event this evening and isn't presentable," she explained, somehow sounding sincerely sweet and apologetic. "But I will gladly take a message for her."

"This cannot wait," he stated, his tone urgent and forceful. "Her daughter's wellbeing is at stake-possibly her life. Now put her on!"

The maid's green eyes went wide just before she dashed out of sight. "ROSY!"

"Rosy...?" Lekmet muttered, earning a slight glare from his king.

The septarian's eyes snapped back to the mirror as someone lunged in front of it. Queen Rosetta wore nothing but a silk dressing robe, one side of her head covered in curlers while the other half of her hair hung loose and wild. She had no makeup or jewelry, but her eyes were bright and sharp as ever. "Where's my daughter?" she demanded. "Is she hurt?!"

"We don't know."

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?! Where is my baby?!"

"Currently unconscious due to a spell after I arrived to find her screaming in pain," he bit out. "There are no injuries on her, yet my magical advisor believes this may be the work of her own magic. I know nothing of her abilities aside from her apparent lack of them, so I'm not in a position to do anything without risking her safety."

"Mia doesn't have magic capabilities-she cannot dip down!" Rosetta stated impatiently. "Clearly something else is-!" She froze, Toffee could practically see a thought slamming into the front of her mind at the last moment. "What was she doing-right as it happened-what was she doing?"

"Fetching books in the library with my sister, my servant claims my sister fell from the ladder and they ended up on the floor." He didn't like the way the queen suddenly went pale, how she became so stiff. "You know what it is."

"How many books?" she demanded, her voice unsteady. "How many books did she touch?"

The question threw him off. What did books have to do with any of this? "Five or so were on the floor, but I can't say if she actually handled them. Queen Rosetta-"

"If it was what I believe it was, then there isn't likely to be any permanent damage..."

"Yet you don't sound at ease."

The queen's lips pressed into a firm line. "Are you alone?"

"No, my magic advisor is present, tending to Mia. I trust him with whatever knowledge you plan to divulge."

"Very well, but I insist this does not go beyond us," she replied. "Mia has never had any skills for magic, not even with a proper wand to channel her magic. But she isn't without her...talent. She's what's known as an _Insatiabilem Famem Scientiam-_ one with an insatiable hunger for knowledge. In the simplest terms, all she need do is touch any written source of information, and the knowledge instantly becomes her own."

The reptilian stared at the mewnian, the gears in his head turning as he tried to digest this new information. He'd never heard of such a thing before, and it almost seemed unreal. A magical ability to learn everything written down by merely touching it?

He glanced back at his wife, where she lay in magically induced sleep, locked away from the world as well as her suffering. Frowning in confusion, he turned back to the queen. "Then if all she did was learn the contents of a few books, why is she in pain?"

"After a few...mishaps when she was a child, we learned that she can't handle the strain of more than a single large book at a time. If she tries, it causes her great discomfort," she stated, brushing stray locks behind her ear. "Her mind can also only hold so much information-after she absorbs three books, she suddenly can't recall the first book she touched."

A sense of unease began to form within the king. "And if she absorbed that many?"

Rosetta briefly closed her eyes, as if recalling the event was unpleasant. "She was six, and she didn't want to take her lessons, so she tried to absorb eight books all at once." She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "She...she forgot everything. Even her own name, for nearly a year, she couldn't recall anything about herself. Eventually her memories returned, and it didn't leave any permanent blanks. But it was only the one time..."

"So there's no telling what might happen this time," Toffee murmured. "What can we do to stop the pain? My healing spell doesn't seem to be very effective against the onslaught."

"You said she was in magic sleep, correct? That's about all we could do as well. The sheer intensity of the magic burning the information into her mind is difficult to overcome, but it should calm down soon after the initial outburst." The queen glanced away from the mirror, seemingly listening to someone out of Toffee's sight. "Yes, I know-I'll be right there." Turning back to the mirror, Rosetta looked at a loss. "I'm afraid there's not much else I can do from here. All I can say is to be gentle with her for a time. If this is anything like the first time..."

The reptilian nodded. "Of course, dear queen. I shall take utmost care of her, you need not worry. Farewell."

She bid him good day, and the mirror faded to reveal his own reflection. He flicked his wrist as he moved back over to the bed, the curtains falling over the mirror once more. "The ability to instantly gain the knowledge of any book one touches," Lekmet murmured. "A fascinating power-one I'd like to learn more about. Yet my current query is why it was never mentioned. I don't see why she never revealed it before."

"It doesn't matter for now," Toffee murmured as he placed his fingers upon Mia's brow, sensing that the raging storm was slowly beginning to dissipate. "We'll focus on making sure she recovers. Everything else can wait."

"What about the issue at hand? You know we cannot ignore the attempt on your life."

"No, but we'll discuss the matter later," the king stated. "For now I want to make sure my wife will be able to recover from this before I go picking a fight."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

A low rumble sounded in the dark, a muffled howling of wind, the pitter-patter of raindrops upon glass, the soft crackles of a fire. The storm had continued to rage on throughout the day and into the night, lightning flashing in the dark. Yet through the natural chaos, the monster queen slept peacefully.

Having removed the sleep spell once the burn of magic had faded, Toffee now waited for his wife to awaken on her own. But the minutes ticking by without any sign of her arousing was beginning to make him anxious. He'd paced restlessly, reading documents and signing papers as he tried to pass the time. Yet when the clock struck midnight, the tired king admitted defeat and climbed into bed.

His eyes hadn't been closed for more than a few minutes when he felt Mia shift, and moments later his wife suddenly rolled over, tossing her arm over him. Toffee's eyes snapped open in surprise, and turned his head to look down at his wife. Her arm lay across his chest, her knee resting against his thigh. She pressed her face to his shoulder, snuggling into him with a soft moan.

A slight smile curved his lips. He reached over, brushing her soft curls behind her ear. His fingers lingered, his thumb caressing the shell of her ear, claws skimming through her silky locks.

As the storm raged on outside, the king drifted off beside his queen. Tomorrow there would be many things to deal with, but for the night, the two could at least rest in peace.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Fingers gently combed through Toffee's hair, a soft sigh teasing at his ear. His eyes fluttered open, blinking the fog of sleep away. He had rolled onto his side, his arm loosely wrapped around his wife's waist, her head tucked beneath his chin.

He lifted his head, glancing at the clock and found it wasn't even dawn yet. The fingers in his hair stilled as a yawn parted his wife's lips, her eyes drowsily opening. "Mia?" he asked softly, waiting for her reaction.

The queen looked up as if she'd just noticed he existed, her sleepy gaze studying his face in the gloom. "Good morning," she murmured, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Toffee slowly sat up, studying her closely as she did the same. She looked about the room, her expression slightly confused. "Do you know where you are?"

She frowned, and he could see her mentally searching for the answer. "I...I don't think so," she replied, then looked to him with worry. "Am I in the wrong place? Should I be somewhere else?"

He swore silently. "No, this is our room. Do you know who I am?"

Her mouth instantly opened, but she froze, as if the answer was on the top of her tongue. "I-I do-I know I do..." She stared down at her lap, looking utterly lost. "I swear I know..."

"Do you know who you are?" Her eyes went wide, her hands slowly raising to cradle her head, a panicked look falling over her face. He slowly slid his arm around her shoulders. "Your name is Miakoda-Alindas Arigor, you're my wife. There was an accident yesterday, you've lost your memories. They'll return over time, you don't need to be afraid."

"My memories...? An accident...?" she murmured, her eyes turned to him, a wordless plea in her gaze. "My husband...?"

He nodded, taking her left hand to draw attention to the ring on her finger. "Your husband," he confirmed. "My name is Toffee."

She frowned in thought, slowly shifting her hand to hold his, seemingly studying it like it held all the secrets of the universe. "Toffee...that sounds right...I think." She looked up to him. "I don't know what to do."

His hand slid up to her messy curls, soothingly stroking down her back. "We move on, as best we can. Everything will come back to you in time. We'll just take it one step at a time."

"But where do I start?" she asked. "What do I do right now?"

Toffee glanced out the window, finding it still dark. "It's too early to do much just yet," he replied. "I doubt the kitchen staff is even up at this hour. It might be best to try to get back to sleep for now. I can fill in your memory as much as I can in the morning."

She slowly nodded, and shifted to lay back down, but paused. "Toffee?" she asked. "Do you love me?"

The king froze for a few seconds, but it was enough to answer without having to say a word. Her shoulders slumped, the slight glimmer of hope dying in her eyes. He couldn't lie to her, yet he didn't like seeing that defeated expression on her face. "We married in the name of peace, Mia," he stated, choosing his words carefully. "I don't dislike you, in fact I've enjoyed having you here. Perhaps there is no romantic feelings between us, but I'd gladly call you my friend."

The queen slowly nodded, and wordlessly rolled over, turning her back to him. His hand reached out, yet stopped before reaching her. What would he even say? He had spoken truthfully, to say anything else would be false. Yet he still wanted to say something, offer words to ease her clearly troubled mind.

But with no way to do so, he rested his head upon his pillow, and tried to ignore cold place at his side, and the faint tremble vibrating through the mattress from the other side of the bed.


End file.
